Furuichi the Lieutenant
by Serene Fairy
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles about Furuichi and the Pillar Division.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As I promised, here's a collection of drabbles/one-shots of Furuichi and the Pillar Division! Granted, I might have one or two of the chapters in my "Konketsu no Shoujo" universe, but majority of it will be in certain parts of the manga. The mood of the stories will vary from friendship to angst to romance. **

**Here's the first one, in which Hecadoth and Agiel, now contracted to Furuichi, have to move in with him and his family. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 1: The Wrong Idea**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: His family always took certain things the wrong way. He shouldn't be so surprised to know that they took Hecadoth's and Agiel's introductions the wrong way either.**

Furuichi's family was very confused at the situation here. First of all, their son brought both a boy and a girl home with him. Second, they both had trenchcoats and strange tattoos, the boy having his on his face and the girl having hers on her thigh. Third, the boy had strange fin ears, long black hair, and looked like a soldier in the military, while the girl wore a bikini and a hat that looked like a mix between a pirate hat and a graduation cap. Currently, they were both kneeling and introducing themselves, both of them speaking fluent Japanese.

"Starting today, my comrade and I will be living here under your care," the male said, a polite, pleasing smile on his face as he and the girl bowed. "My name is Hecadoth and this is Agiel. Please, think of us as your new son-in-law and daughter-in-law."

"H-Hold on!" Furuichi interjected, looking panicky. "They're gonna take that the wrong way!"

Hecadoth and Agiel both glanced at him. "Is there a problem?" Hecadoth asked, his expression mildly amused and far from innocent.

Furuichi's jaw dropped. "Hell yeah, there is a problem!" he insisted. "Everyone's already shocked!" Sure enough, Furuichi's mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack, Furuichi's dad was simply stunned, and Honoka's jaw was hanging open.

"I thought that's how it's done in this country," Agiel commented, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Says who?!" Furuichi retorted.

_This country…? _Furuichi's dad thought. _They're also from Macau?_

_I can't believe it! Takayuki brought home both a boy and a girl! _Furuichi's mom thought.

_That guy looks seriously hot! But the girl… her boobs are huge! _Honoka thought.

"How do you know them so well, son?" Furuichi's mom asked.

"You see, I-" Furuichi started to say, but was cut off by Hecadoth.

"He's our lieutenant," he said, a small smile crossing his face. "And he's a great lieutenant. It felt great to be inside of him."

At that statement, Furuichi lost all his colour and his mouth dropped open. Likewise, his mom and dad were stunned at that. Honoka was immediately hit with a nosebleed as a fantasy came into her mind, no doubt with her brother as the uke and this cool-looking Hecadoth guy as the seme.

"Yeah, he's amazing," Agiel continued. "I got to take _great _care of him as well, and it was a lot of fun~!"

Once again, his family was stunned into silence. Honoka had another fantasy in which this Agiel girl got involved.

Furuichi's dad turned to his son immediately. "Son, why didn't you tell us sooner! We'll love you no matter what kind of preferences you have!"

"Wait, what?!"

"You two are most welcome to stay here!" his dad said, turning to Hecadoth and Agiel.

Furuichi's mom also bowed to the two of them, smiling. "Yes, you two are welcome here. We're glad to be having you here, Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-chan," she said kindly.

"No, it is us who should be thanking you for your hospitality," Hecadoth thanked, the same smile on his face. "And please, just call me Hecadoth."

"And just call me Agiel," Agiel added, smiling politely as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's from Hecadoth's POV, since I felt like doing one on his views of the Human World and his experience there so far. Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 2: The Feeling of Belonging**

**Characters: Hecadoth, Agiel, Furuichi**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Hecadoth's thoughts about the Human World as he and Agiel live with Furuichi and his family. Told in Hecadoth's POV.**

A normal weekend in the Human World. It's been some time since Agiel and I have moved in with Furuichi, and in all honesty, I find myself becoming more attached to the Human World than I wanted to. After freshening up in the bathroom, I change into my Pillar uniform and go downstairs.

When I come downstairs, I see Agiel poking through the fridge for something to eat. "Ah! Good morning, Heca-chan!" she greets as she takes an apple.

"Morning," I greet.

As I look through the fridge, I hear the door open. "Oh, good morning, Hecadoth, Agiel." At that, we look up to see Furuichi Ryoma, the father of the household.

"Good morning, Father," I greet.

"Morning!" Agiel greets.

Agiel and I have become accustomed to calling the lieutenant's parents as 'Mother' and 'Father', since they are treating us like members of their family, rather than guests.

"Mind getting me the milk so I can make some coffee?" he asks me.

"You have work today?" I ask, handing him the milk.

"Yeah."

_Furuichi Ryoma. The father of our contract holder. I can see a few traits of this man in the lieutenant himself. They're both supportive of the youngest in the family, Furuichi Honoka. _

"You know, I haven't heard you or Agiel talk about your families that much," he comments.

I stiffen up slightly, the topic of my family being a rather sensitive one. "My family?" I ask. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Neither have I," Agiel adds.

"How come?"

"We are members of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Our allegiance will always be to Lord En-sama. Our families, our own lives, they will always come second," I explain.

He nods. "So, this Lord En must be pretty important, huh?"

Right then, we see the matriarch, Furuichi Ayame, enter into the kitchen. "Ah, good morning," she greets. "Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-chan, mind helping me out with some errands?"

"Of course," I agree.

"Where's Furuichi?" Agiel asks.

"He's gone to pick Honoka up from her friend's house. She was at a sleepover there," she explains. "Come, let's go."

As we walk through the streets, I smile slightly as I watch Agiel and Ayame conversing with each other, almost like a mother and daughter. _Furuichi Ayame, the lieutenant's mother. I can see where the lieutenant gets his morals from. In fact, he definitely has some of his mother's traits._

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I've decided I'm taking Agiel-chan out shopping for new clothes," Ayame explains.

"So… why am I involved in this?" I ask.

"I want you to tell me whether they look good on her or not."

I sigh internally. From what I've heard about human women and clothing, this will take a really long time. _I see. __Now I know why the lieutenant warned me about accompanying her when she shops for Honoka or Agiel._

* * *

"How's this one, Hecadoth-kun?" Ayame asks me as Agiel shows off what seems like the fifteenth outfit selected. Nearly all of them are outfits that a typical human teenage girl would wear when not in school.

"Looks good," I mumble.

"Heca-chan, you've said that for the majority of them," Agiel points out.

"Well, why are you asking me?" I retort. "I'm a male, so you should ask a woman instead."

Right then, Ayame comes back. "Have you decided yet, Agiel-chan?" she asks.

Agiel laughs sheepishly. "Is it okay if I say I want all of them?"

I smile in amusement at Ayame's surprised face. The look of surprise quickly disappears and she smiles politely. "Of course," she says. "I'll pay for it."

A while later, we finally come back home, where I see Furuichi watching something on the television. "Hey, where were you?" he asks.

"Your mother took Agiel out for clothes shopping, and I somehow got dragged along," I tell him. I glance at the screen, which is currently displaying images of several teenagers in a military-esque uniform, fighting against what looks like giants while music plays. "What is that?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Oh, it's an anime called _Shingeki no Kyojin_," Furuichi tells me. "You'll like it. I'm just watching from the first episode."

I sit down next to him as the song continues. "What's it about?" I ask.

"It's set in the near future, and humanity has been nearly destroyed by these giants known as Titans, who eat humans for pleasure rather than survival, and a small number of humans have survived by walling themselves in a city with tall walls. However, after a hundred years of not seeing any Titans, the walls are destroyed by a Colossal Titan that appears out of nowhere, and the mother of Eren and Mikasa, the two protagonists, are eaten alive by one of the Titans. After that, Eren vows to destroy every single Titan out there," he explains.

Right then, the episode starts and I watch with curiosity. This _Shingeki no Kyojin_ actually seems like an interesting anime, and I like the concept behind it. As the episode continues, I can't help but enjoy it. The fight scenes are well-paced and I must admit, humans can be quite creative in their stories.

Even Agiel has taken a liking to anime and manga as well, mainly ones in a genre called shoujo. She also loves Japanese pop music, known as J-pop, and she can't stop singing along to a lot of J-pop songs. Even I've taken somewhat of a liking to Japanese rock music, particularly a band known as The GazettE, because they have a lot of meaningful songs.

As the episode comes to an end, we see Agiel and Honoka come into the living room.

"Nii-chan, Hecadoth-kun, can we have the TV now?" Honoka asks. "Agiel-nee wants to watch _K-On! _now."

"Sure, we're nearly done," Furuichi says.

_Furuichi Honoka, the younger sister of the lieutenant. She has become somewhat of a sister to the both of us as well. She and the lieutenant are very close to each other, and they have a fairly good relationship, unlike Graphel and Yata._

When the episode finishes, Furuichi and I go to the kitchen and to our surprise, we see what looks like pork buns and egg tarts. "What is this?" I ask, surprised.

Ayame smiles. "Food from Macau, your home country," she says. "I was told that you and Agiel-chan hadn't seen your families in a while, so I thought that I would make this to remind you of your home."

Oddly enough, I'm rather touched by this. Even though we're not from this Human World country known as Macau (which a lot of humans believe us demons are from), I'm still touched that she's making us feel at home. In fact, I'm starting to become more attached to the Human World, even more than I wanted to be. A small smile crosses my face as I watch Ryoma clear the table.

"So, what do you think of the Human World?" Furuichi asks me later that evening. We're currently in his room, the both of us reading in a comfortable silence. I'm reading a novel known as _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _while Furuichi's reading the _Shingeki no Kyojin _manga.

"What do I think of the Human World?" I ask. I smile slightly. "I have a feeling that I'm growing more attached to it than I originally wanted to be. And I think Agiel is as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little friendship drabble between Furuichi and Graphel. I tried to keep them in character as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**And regarding Devlin Dracul's question about the cover for 'Sweet Sensation', I didn't draw that. I found it on Pixiv and credited it in the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 3: Drunken Words**

**Characters: Furuichi, Graphel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi listens to Pillar General Graphel when he turns up at his living quarters, drunk out of his mind and ranting about his brother.**

A loud knock on the door to Furuichi's living quarters rang throughout the halls, waking the sleeping teen from his bed. He groaned in annoyance and rolled over, hoping to ignore it, but it only became louder and more aggressive. Eventually, Furuichi dragged himself out of his bed and walked up to the door. "Who is it?" he asked groggily.

He opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Graphel, the seventh Pillar General, standing at his door. Upon looking closer at him, he saw that his face was flushed and his eyes drooped. "Graphel?" he asked, confused.

"Let me in, brat," Graphel snarled, stumbling past him and collapsing onto a chair. That's when he smelt the alcohol.

_Oh great, is he drunk? _Furuichi watched as Graphel slurred something under his breath. "What's wrong, Graphel?" he asked, slightly concerned.

Graphel's head shot up and he sneered at the boy. "What's wrong, you ask?" he slurred. "Yata's wrong!"

Furuichi wanted to ask what was up, but Graphel continued to rant, the alcohol slurring his angry words. "That bastard has it sooo easy, just 'cause he's a damn Pillar Baron! He thinks he's sooo much better than me!"

_Now I know why Hecadoth warned me about talking to Graphel when he's drunk… _Furuichi thought to himself. _Should I get someone now…? _His thoughts were interrupted by the Pillar General, whose voice was becoming louder and more aggressive.

"Yata's nuthin but a suck-up son of a bitch!" he snarled. "Always thinkin' he's top shit!" He glanced up at Furuichi. "You have any siblings?"

Furuichi nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, I have a younger sister," he said.

Graphel rolled his eyes. "You don't understand then…" he grumbled. "Right from when we were kids, _he _was the one who was more favoured, just 'cause he was older than me and 'prodigious'. I could never measure up to 'im, and he always shoved it in my face!" He glared at Furuichi. "What about you?! Have you treated _your _little sister the way he treated me?!"

"N-No! I never have!" Furuichi defended himself. "We get along fairly well, and we support each other!"

"Hmph. I almost forgot. You can't pick on anyone to save your life," Graphel retorted. Right then, his eyes burned with fresh anger again. "Even in the Pillar Division, he's respected more than me! Everyone loves that bastard, he's so popular! He even wanted to have me 'n Hecadoth killed just 'cause we went against orders in assassinating Beelze-sama's contract holder! He wants me out of the way! Dammit, why can't he just-"

"Hey, Graphel," Furuichi said, his tone becoming unusually firm. The unusual firmness in his voice caused the demon to stop his drunken bemoaning and stare in surprise at the teen.

"I know you don't have the best relationship with your brother-" _That's an understatement. _"-and you're not too fond of him-" _Another understatement. _"-but no matter what, he'll always be your brother. And you can't change that."

Furuichi took a deep breath and continued. "You know, even if your brother hates you, I'm sure he still somewhat cares about you. Like Hilda and Yolda. Sure, they don't have the best relationship, but they both still care about each other."

Graphel snorted disdainfully. "Che! Like he even 'somewhat' cares," he scoffed. "He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Furuichi reassured. "It's natural for brothers to not have the best relationship, but they still somewhat care about each other."

"And how the hell am I supposed to believe that?!"

"Just wait and you'll see."

Graphel just stared at Furuichi. He opened his mouth to say something when another knock sounded on the door. Furuichi walked up to the door and saw Yata at the door, to his surprise.

"I was told that Graphel was drunk and went to your living quarters," Yata informed him. "Where's he?"

"Oh, don't worry. He's still here," Furuichi said. "Oi, Graphel. Go home."

Graphel staggered up to the door and Yata managed to catch him. "Go away. I can walk," he grumbled.

Yata rolled his eyes. "You're drunk. Come on, let's go." He held Graphel's arm and helped him walk to his living quarters. "Making me worry unnecessarily…"

Furuichi smiled slightly as he watched them walk down the hallway. _I was right after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Even though Christmas is four days away, here's a little Christmas special one-shot! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 4: Pillar Christmas**

**Characters: Furuichi, the Pillar Division, Behemoth, Jabberwock**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Agiel**

**Summary: Maybe having the Pillar Division at his house on Christmas Eve isn't so bad.**

Furuichi was in a good mood tonight. Tomorrow was Christmas Day and he was in the house by himself, since his family had gone to see his aunt for the holidays. He stayed back, since him and his aunt weren't exactly on the best of terms, so he was currently writing Christmas cards for the Pillar Division, in the hopes of showing his appreciation for them.

He had just finished writing the last one when he heard the doorbell. "Huh? Who could it be?" he asked himself. Walking to the door, he opened it and to his surprise, he saw the whole Pillar Division, including Behemoth and Jabberwock at his house. "What are you all doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Behemoth smirked. "Well, we heard about this Human World celebration known as 'Christmas' so we wanted to see just what it was," he explained.

"Hold on, how many of you are there?" Furuichi asked. His question was never answered as Agiel made her way to the front.

"Heya~!" she greeted cheerfully, pulling Furuichi in an embrace that had his face in her cleavage, much to his pleasure.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us all in?" Behemoth asked.

"Oh, right," Furuichi remembered, regaining his composure. "Come in."

Sure enough, Behemoth, Jabberwock, and all the Pillar Generals and Pillar Barons made their way inside his house, making themselves at home. Hecadoth noticed the decorated and lit-up Christmas tree in the living room. "What is that? Why do you have a tree like that?" he asked.

"It's part of Christmas tradition," Furuichi explained. "We decorate a tree before December and buy gifts for our family."

"Where's your family right now?" Naga asked.

"They went to visit my aunt," he replied. "I stayed back because she and I don't exactly get along well." Right then, he remembered something. "Oh, can I get anything for you? Tea, maybe?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you," Laymia thanked, smiling politely.

"What kind of tea do you have?" Quetzalcoatl asked. "I do hope you have some Ouroboros Scale Tea."

"Ooh, or Fire Lily Tea," Salamander added.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. "Yeah, we don't have that," he said. "I'll just make you all some green tea."

"I'll help out!" Agiel offered. "So you can save some time! And, I promised to treat you well, right~?" She followed him to the kitchen to help make the tea.

As he started with the tea, Furuichi couldn't help but wonder something. Why were they here? "Agiel? Why'd you guys decide to visit me?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well, it was Behemoth's idea," she said, laughing slightly. "He also suggested that we all get you a gift, since gift-giving seems to be a tradition."

Furuichi noticed that Agiel wasn't in some unintentionally sexy position, instead, she was getting mugs and putting them on a tray. "So, about Christmas…" she started. "What other traditions are there?"

"Well, Christmas Eve is usually more of a romantic day, when couples just spend time with each other and give gifts," he explained. "Oga and Hilda are probably on some romantic date, and probably the majority of the Ishiyama people."

"Aww, you're upset that you're single?" Agiel asked, her tone sounding playful.

"No, not really," Furuichi admitted. "I kind of like the peace and quiet here. And… I really appreciate your company."

Agiel was somewhat surprised by that but she gave a sincere smile. In all honesty, Furuichi was rather cute. He looked more boyish than a lot of the other males, but it all added to his cuteness. "I'm glad," she said, her voice becoming softer. "You know, you're really gonna like the gifts we got you. Especially mine~."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see," she said, giggling.

Once the tea was finished, they went back into the living room, where he saw that the Pillar Division were all interspersed around the room, all of them conversing with one another. Once the tea was served, Furuichi got the cards for the Pillar Division.

"Here guys," he said, handing a card to each pillar demon. "I made these for you guys. I'm sorry I don't have anything more."

Hecadoth smiled. "No, this is just fine, lieutenant," he said. "We appreciate the gesture, though."

"You're too kind," Laymia told him.

Right then, Quetzalcoatl holds up a small box with the words 'Cards Against Humanity' on it. "What is this 'Cards Against Humanity'?" he asked.

Furuichi smiled. "It's a pretty fun game. Want to play it?"

Soon, they were all seated at the table, playing a game of Cards Against Humanity. Quetzalcoatl drew a black question card and read it aloud. "'I got 99 problems but 'blank' ain't one'," he read.

Immediately, everyone took a white answer card and gave them to the clown, who smiled gleefully, picking up the first one. "'I got 99 problems but 'screaming like a maniac' ain't one'," he read. Some of the pillars laughed at that.

The game continued on, with mixed reactions to some of the cards. Finally, Quetzalcoatl picked up the last one. "'I got 99 problems but 'my inner demons' ain't one'." Nearly all of them broke into fits of laughter, some of them falling out of their chairs with laughter, even Jabberwock and Behemoth. "Okay, who's was that?!" Quetzalcoatl asked through laughs, wiping a tear away from his eye.

Furuichi put his hand up while laughing. "That was mine!"

"You win this round!"

The game continued on for a while and eventually, they had to end the game because Furuichi was genuinely concerned that some of them would die of laughter. Right then, they all gave their gifts to Furuichi. Most notable was the Transfer Jewel from Naga, the deck of cards from Quetzalcoatl, the black scarf from Hecadoth, the lighter from Salamander, the mittens from Laymia, and the earmuffs from Elim. Jabberwock and Behemoth had presented him with a Pillar General uniform. "For our lieutenant," they had said, with a slight hint of pride in their voice.

Later on, Furuichi was alone in the kitchen, after putting on _Battle Royale _for the pillar demons to watch. Right then, he felt a blindfold being tied around his eyes. "Wh-What the-?!"

"Shhh… it's time for my gift now." Agiel's voice purred soothingly.

"A-Agiel?" he asked.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his lap and the blindfold was removed. To his shock, he saw Agiel sitting in his lap. Her crimson hair was flowing past her shoulders, her eyes glinting coyly. That's not the only thing that shocked him, though. What stunned him even more was her outfit: a scarlet-coloured strapless Santa one-piece that showed off every curve of her body and her ample bosom, and she wore red silk gloves, fishnet tights, and black boots. To say Agiel looked hot would be an understatement.

"Like what you see, boy?" she asked, her voice silky. Furuichi blushed bright red and nodded.

Agiel used this opportunity to lean closer so their foreheads were touching. "Listen, Furuichi. I like you, a lot." Her tone was soft now, gentle and even sincere. "I get jealous whenever you attempt to flirt with other girls, so from now on, you're mine. I want to be yours… forever."

Furuichi nodded, smiling slightly. "Me too," he whispered.

Agiel smiled. "Mistletoe~" she said in a singsong voice. Furuichi looked up just in time to see a mistletoe above them. "Don't worry. I know what couples do under the mistletoe."

Furuichi grinned as Agiel leaned in closer until their lips were inches apart. She quickly closed the distance by connecting their lips together in a gentle, sincere kiss. Furuichi wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled her closer as the kiss became more passionate, his hands moving to her waist. Agiel wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his soft silver hair. Both of them were losing themselves in the kiss, and Furuichi was absolutely happy that he now had a girl to call his own.

"Well damn, Furuichi!" They both broke apart to see Hecadoth and Graphel, both of them smirking, but it was clear that Graphel was annoyed. Next to them was Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda. Hilda had a look of shock on her face while Oga was stunned.

"About time you two got together," Hecadoth praised.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Furuichi!" Oga added.

"It's good that you two got together," Graphel said, but he quickly became annoyed. "But why the hell are you two making out like that in the kitchen?! How the hell am I supposed to get something to eat while you're making out in plain view?! Get a room you two!"

Agiel and Furuichi just started to laugh along with Hecadoth, and even Graphel started laughing as well while Oga, Hilda, and Baby Beel just looked in shock.

_This Christmas really isn't so bad after all. _Furuichi thought to himself happily. _Everything turned out great._

Later on, after Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda left after giving their gift to Furuichi, he and Agiel decided to have a little alone time in Furuichi's room. They both quickly ran up to his room and closed the door, locking it for privacy. And that door remained locked for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**This random pairing came into my head one day and I couldn't resist writing about them. Hope you enjoy a little Furuichi x Naga!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, while one part of me sees Hecadoth and Furuichi as brothers, another part can't help but see them as lovers. I like to think of them as both brothers and lovers.**

**Warning, this is shounen-ai/Boys' Love. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 5: Fascination**

**Characters: Furuichi, Naga**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Naga**

**Summary: Naga was always fascinated with Furuichi. It was a fascination that quickly became an adoration.**

Naga was unsure about what he was feeling towards Furuichi. At first, when he started training, the boy was weak and almost pathetic. But now, he was much stronger and he could handle the tough training thrown at him on a daily basis. In fact, in one of their more recent sparring sessions, Furuichi showed a considerably high level of improvement and he even proved to be a tough challenge. Of course, Naga still won, but the amount of strength that he showed was remarkable to the blue-haired Pillar Baron.

It was shortly after that session that Naga felt something strange. In fact, as the days passed, he found himself becoming more fascinated with Furuichi. The boy was a very interesting person, no doubt. But he couldn't pinpoint just what it was that fascinated him so much. Yet, his questions were always simply answered whenever he fought against Furuichi and he proved to be a tough challenge.

He eventually reached the conclusion that he had fallen for the boy on his own. This honestly surprised him, because he had never felt anything like this before. However, he actually liked this new feeling, but he wondered what Furuichi felt towards him. Naga decided to wait until their sparring session to make his feelings clear and to find out Furuichi's feelings for him.

Furuichi was having a hard time blocking and countering the number of attacks that Naga was directing at him. Today, he seemed even more determined to defeat Furuichi and he showed no sign of relenting. That's when he saw the cunning glint in Naga's eyes. His blue eyes glinted with sharpness, very different from the usual stoic, unreadable expression he always had. He then realized that he was planning something out right now.

However, before Furuichi could comprehend what was going on, he was sent flying to the ground by a kick from the smaller demon. As he hit the ground, he saw Naga walking up to him. "What… What are you doing?" he asked, feeling somewhat nervous.

Naga stopped in front of him. "You fascinate me, lieutenant," he said, observing him. "You're an average human, yet you're so resilient to demonic power. Not to mention, you're a very mentally strong person, despite suffering a lot of torment from others."

Furuichi was confused. "What? Naga, what are you talking about?"

"You make me feel different," he continued. "I've never felt this way before, and I can't exactly decide whether I like it or not."

Now, Furuichi was intimidated. This was probably not going to turn out great for him. "N-Naga…?" he stammered. "Just what is it that you-" He was suddenly pulled up so that he was at Naga's level. The look in his eyes was unreadable and Furuichi didn't know what to expect next. He felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"Furuichi, just how would you feel if I said that… I had fallen for you?" Naga asked.

Right then, Furuichi felt Naga's soft lips envelop around his own, much to his shock. They tasted fairly pleasant, and the kiss was more of a short, gentle one. It was very unlike Naga to be gentle. And as quickly as it began, the kiss was done. Furuichi blinked. Pillar Baron Naga actually kissed him.

The boy was stunned. He had never been kissed by anyone, much less a male. He felt a strange sensation stirring in him as Naga helped him onto his feet. "You… why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Naga turned away so that Furuichi couldn't see the small smile on his face. "Well, I've just never been so fascinated by a human before." He started to exit the training room. "It was a good match, by the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt like writing something with a bit of hurt/comfort for today, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 6: Useless**

**Characters: Furuichi, the Pillar Division**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: After a horrible day at school, the last thing Furuichi needs is to be dragged to a restaurant for a luncheon with the Pillar Division. But maybe it could make him feel better.**

It was a horrible day at school. Well, that was an understatement, but it generally felt even worse for Furuichi, despite being used to days like this. He was used to all the bullying and mean comments from everyone, but it was slowly starting to get to him as of recently.

Eventually, a mean comment from the Red Tails caused him to wordlessly get out of his desk and walk out of the classroom in the middle of the morning, being so done with all this bullying. Furuichi would've stood up for himself, but the fact that they're all delinquents who could easily beat him up scared him, so he just kept quiet and left. Whoever came up with the saying 'Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' was a complete and total idiot. Words hurt. They hurt even more than a beat-down from delinquents.

Furuichi was now at his house, glad that there was no one else home. He wanted some time for himself to just try and calm down when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he went to the door, hoping that it wasn't Oga. The last thing he wanted was a punch on the head for leaving school like that.

However, when he opened the door, he wondered whether Oga would've been better. Certainly, he wasn't expecting to see Xoblah and Vabam at his door. "You're coming with us," Vabam said to him.

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Leader said so. That's why," Xoblah responded.

Furuichi shook his head. "I don't feel like going anywhere," he said.

"It was an order from the leader," Vabam said, grabbing Furuichi's arm and dragging him out the door before he could voice a protest.

"Wh-What the-?! Wait?! Where are we going?!" Furuichi demanded, surprised. However, his question was ignored by the two Pillar Generals.

He was very confused when he found himself at a restaurant and even more confused when he saw Behemoth, Jabberwock, and all the Pillar Barons and Pillar Generals all seated at several tables that have been joined together. "What the-?!"

"Heya, Furuichi~!" Agiel greeted cheerfully from her seat. Before Furuichi could respond, he was forcefully sat down in the long booth seat next to Hecadoth.

Furuichi looked around at the tables. The demons were either conversing with each other or they were looking through the menu. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Today's our monthly luncheon, so we decided to have it here in your hometown," Behemoth said.

Furuichi shook his head. "Look, I really don't feel up to it now," he said, sounding a bit tired. "Maybe another time."

However, Jabberwock's fierce glare was enough to make Furuichi sit back in his seat. He decided that it was better to feign contentment at that point, since he valued his life too much. He sat back down next to Hecadoth, who was busy looking through the menu.

After an intimidated waiter had come and taken their orders, Furuichi just allowed his mind to wander a bit. The last thing he wanted was to be at a restaurant when he just had an extremely horrible day and wanted time for himself, but he had no other choice. _Then again, I could probably cheer up by being here. _He thought to himself.

Right then, that damned, snide voice suddenly came into his head. _Just stop trying already. You know even the Pillar Division hates you. You're weak, you're a pervert, you'll never be like them. They hate both you and your guts!_

Furuichi hated that voice so much. That voice constantly reminded him of his mistakes, his screw-ups, and always made him feel even more miserable than he already was. It was this voice that was causing the mask that he always wore to be falling apart. In all honesty, he was suppressing a lot of anger towards the delinquents, but he knew that if he ever showed it, he wouldn't even live to regret it.

He looked around at the tables and saw that nearly everyone was conversing amongst each other and were very warm and friendly towards one another. Hecadoth and Graphel were both talking and laughing about something, Agiel was having a conversation with all the female Pillar Generals, and all the Pillar Barons were talking with each other or with Jabberwock and Behemoth. And here he was, feeling left out again.

However, it was at that moment that Hecadoth took notice of him. "Oi, are you all right, lieutenant?" he asked, noticing how his head was bent down and he looked a little lonely.

Furuichi shook his head. "No…" he murmured.

"Is something bothering you?" Agiel asked, also noticing his current state.

"I just had a horrible day at school," Furuichi sighed. "Sure, I'm used to all the bullying that happens, but for some reason, it's really starting to get to me now. In fact, I ended up leaving class mid-morning because I had enough."

"What happened?" Elim asked, sounding concerned.

"It's just- I don't want to…. gosh, why do you bother?" he asked. Somehow, a silence hushed over all conversations after Furuichi asked that question.

"What do you mean 'why do you bother'?" Naga asked.

"Why do you put up with me?" Furuichi asked sadly. "I'm weak, I'm pathetic, I'm a joke… so why bother making me your contract holder? I'm the butt of all the jokes among the delinquents, the laughingstock among them."

He shook his head as he continued. "I don't even know why I bother with all this…" he mumbled. "No matter how hard I try, there's always some misunderstanding that ends up with me being labeled as a lolicon or a pervert. And it's really starting to get to me."

The pillar demons were silent as they listened to Furuichi finally letting out all the hurt and pain he had been feeling. A wry smile crossed Furuichi's face. "Before high school, Oga and I were inseparable. I was his only friend and I always stood by his side," he said. "Now? He's popular, he gets along with nearly all the delinquents, he has a girlfriend, hell, he even has a harem! And me? I just became friendless and a social outcast, the butt of all the jokes!" Right then, a small tear fell down his cheeks.

"It hurts, and I can't live like this anymore!" he whispered as his voice broke. "I can't keep this mask on forever! I'll go mad, I swear I will! I can't keep on making up lies to cope with the fact that girls hate me and my presence is useless there! Do you know what it's like to be a prisoner of your own mind? It's slowly killing me and it hurts!"

The Pillar Division felt bad for him as they watched more tears fall down his face. Yet, it was Hecadoth who felt truly bad for the boy. He remembered when he was contracted for the first time by him. His mindset was depressed and even suicidal, and he even saw the thoughts of Furuichi ending his own life. However, he still kept on pushing forward, despite the endless torment he faced day-to-day. That was something he really respected.

"Oi, Furuichi," Hecadoth said gently, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Look here."

Furuichi looked up and Hecadoth used the opportunity to speak. "You're not useless at all. You're not what others say you are," he started. "No matter how much Lord En-sama respects you, if we thought you were useless, we would've killed you a long time ago."

"He's right," Agiel continued. "You're a strong person. Surviving this much torment from others? Not a lot of people can do that. Lord En-sama respects you and sees you as an older brother to him, so that should be proof that you're not worthless."

"We all got a look at your thoughts when you contracted us for the first time," Behemoth said. "We were surprised that a cheerful boy like you could have such thoughts, yet the fact that you've managed to live through such torment is enough proof that you're a strong young man."

"And for those humans that already have a negative view of you? Don't concern yourself with them," Hecadoth added. "What matters are the ones who truly value you and respect you, right?" He gave him a small smile. "We're all fond of you and you do mean quite a lot to us."

Furuichi was surprised at that. "Really? I'm… I'm worth a lot to you?"

Agiel nodded. "Of course," she said.

Furuichi was surprised when he received sincere smiles from them. Soon, a small smile crossed his face as well, happy that he was accepted as one of them, and for the rest of the luncheon, he smiled a real smile. Maybe it was a good thing that he was dragged along to the luncheon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a story in which Hecadoth and Agiel transfer into St. ishiyama as transfer students! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and enjoy Christmas Eve everyone! **

**And I agree with you, Devlin Dracul. The Pillar Division deserves Furuichi. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 7: Transfer Students from Akumano Academy**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel, the Ishiyama Gang, Kazuya, Azusa**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: With Hecadoth and Agiel in St. Ishiyama, the special class just got even more interesting.**

"Did you hear?" Furuichi asked Oga as they sat in their desks. "We're having two new transfer students in our class!"

"Don't care," Oga replied nonchalantly.

Furuichi frowned slightly. "Come on, at least show a _little _interest!"

"Who could be transferring into our class?" Kunieda wondered aloud.

Right then, the chime sounded, starting class for the day. Saotome-sensei entered the classroom, followed by two familiar demons in the St. Ishiyama uniforms. Majority of the class recognized them as two students from Akumano Academy, but Oga, Furuichi, and Kunieda recognized them as Hecadoth and Agiel!

"All right, we have two transfer students from Akumano Academy," Saotome-sensei started. "I'll let them introduce themselves."

Hecadoth bowed, a pleasant smile on his face. "Starting today, we will be transferring into this class. My name is Hecadoth, and I hope to become good acquaintances with you," he introduced.

"My name is Agiel, and I also hope that I become good friends with you all!" Agiel introduced, her voice cheerful after seeing Kunieda.

Kanzaki was stunned. "Ehhh?! What the hell are these Akumano bastards doing here?!" he demanded.

"They're planning something, aren't they?!" Himekawa demanded.

Natsume smiled lightly. "Now, now, I'm sure it's not like that," he said. "They probably realized just how much better we are and decided to transfer here!"

Furuichi was also stunned, but for a different reason. "Hello, lieutenant," Hecadoth greeted as he sat in the desk next to him.

"Hecadoth?! What are you and Agiel doing here?!" he asked, still not over his shock.

"We were sent here on orders," Hecadoth explained. "And the Spellmaster believes that it's best if Agiel and I were in the same class as you."

Furuichi nodded slowly. "Okay… so, you want me to show you around?" he offered.

The rest of the morning period consisted of the usual lessons, except no one really focused on the lesson. Everyone was too focused on Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel, who seemed to get along well. When Kanzaki started accusing Furuichi of 'turning traitor', Agiel defended him by saying that he's their liaison and that they're living with him.

"Wait, so if you're a liaison between Ishiyama and Akumano Academy… and if they're living with you…" Yuka gasped dramatically. "Furuichi, they're your husband and wife?! How scandalous!"

All colour drained from Furuichi's face in that instant and his jaw dropped. The Red Tails stared at him in shock, Kunieda facepalmed, and Oga just stared at Yuka. "Where the hell did that come from?!" he asked.

Tojo, Natsume, Kanzaki, and Himekawa grinned. "Didn't know you had it in ya, Furuichi!" Tojo praised. "Hey, if you ever need catering, I'm available!"

"So, he's bi, huh?" Nene mumbled.

"Creepy," Chiaki muttered under her breath.

"No, it's not like that!" Furuichi nearly shouted. However, it was too late. Everyone now knew him, Hecadoth, and Agiel as 'The Two Husbands, One Wife Team'.

Eventually lunch time rolled around and as promised, Furuichi showed Hecadoth and Agiel around the school. It wasn't long before they ran into Kazuya and Azusa. "Yo, Furuichi!" Kazuya greeted. "What's up?"

Furuichi waved. "Hey Yamamura, Azusa-chan," he greeted back. "I'm just showing them around the school, since they're new here."

The two noticed Hecadoth and Agiel right then. "Oh, they look pretty cool!" Kazuya said, excited. "Hey, what are your names?"

"My name is Hecadoth," Hecadoth introduced.

"And my name's Agiel," Agiel added, smiling at them.

Azusa stared in surprise at Agiel. "Whoa…" she trailed off, obviously surprised at her chest. "Wow, this Hecadoth-kun is kind of handsome! His ears are especially cool!"

"Their names are pretty cool too!" Kazuya added. "Almost like video game character names! Where are you from?"

Before they could answer, they all heard a snide voice. "Oh wow, look here." They turned and saw a somewhat-tough looking St. Ishiyama student standing behind them, an arrogant sneer on his face.

"Who's that?" Furuichi asked.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Just some idiot from my class," he said. "Don't talk to him."

"Huh? What was that, Yamamura?" the boy sneered. "You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that, you know?" Right then, he noticed Hecadoth. "Oi, what's with you?"

"What?" Hecadoth asked.

"What's with your face and ears? That tattoo looks so ridiculous, but not as much as your ears. Are you some wannabe visual-kei rocker?" the boy taunted.

At that, Hecadoth gave him a death glare before grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt and holding him up, glaring fiercely at him. "You little brat!" he snarled. "How dare you! My ears are merely a racial difference, showing that I was born near the coast! And this tattoo is a symbol of my rank, a Pillar General in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division! It's a symbol of honour, showing my loyalty to my Master! If you insult it like that ever again, I'll rip your tongue out!"

"H-Hecadoth!" Furuichi exclaimed in shock as Kazuya and Azusa watched in shock. "Let the guy down!" He then turned to the boy. "Hey, can you mind not teasing him about his tattoo and ears? He's kind of sensitive about them! And Hecadoth, you're in a school, you can't just threaten to kill others like that!"

Hecadoth dropped the boy, still glaring at him. "Mark my words, brat. I will tear your tongue out if you make fun of my tattoo again," he threatened.

Furuichi sighed. _Glad I managed to defuse that situation before it escalated. _"Come on, let's go have lunch," he said.

They headed towards the roof of the school, the normal place where Furuichi had his lunch. Kazuya and Azusa also followed him, eager to know about the new transfer students. "So, where are they from? Are they from Macau, like Oga's wife?" Kazuya asked Furuichi as he watched Hecadoth and Agiel have a conversation between themselves.

"Well, yeah, they're from Macau, but they attended Akumano Academy for a while before transferring here," Furuichi explained, carefully wording the explanation so that they weren't put in a bad light.

"And how do you know them so well?" Azusa asked.

"They moved into my place," Furuichi explained.

"And they're his new husband and wife as well!" Kanzaki added as he walked past them.

Furuichi facepalmed. "For the last time, it's not like that!" he snapped.

Kazuya and Azusa stared in shock at him. "Ehhh?! Furuichi, you're bi?!" Kazuya asked.

"That's so cool!" Azusa nearly squealed. "No wonder the three of you looked so cute together! When's the wedding, huh?!"

Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel all sweat-dropped as Azusa started squealing. _Seriously, I'm not in an open relationship. _Furuichi thought.

_What is this girl talking about? _Hecadoth thought in confusion.

_And what's the big deal? _Agiel thought. She then tugged slightly on the blazer of her uniform. "This uniform feels rather tight…" she pouted.

"What do you think of school?" Furuichi asked them, hoping to draw them away from that situation.

"I don't know how you survive in that class full of idiots, but overall, this school is rather interesting," Hecadoth said. "You seem to get along with a lot of different people here."

"That Yamamura-san and Azusa-chan seem like really nice people," Agiel added.

Furuichi smiled slightly. Looks like the rest of the school year was going to be rather… interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the 8th story, with a little implied Furuichi x Lamia in it! Hope you all enjoy!**

**And I might do a little one-shot with Lord En in it, but not immediately.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 8: A Little Talk**

**Characters: Furuichi, Laymia**

**Pairings: implied Furuichi x Lamia**

**Summary: Laymia talks with their lieutenant Furuichi, the boy who her daughter has fallen for.**

"Lieutenant!" Furuichi turned and saw Odonel standing in the entrance of the weapons room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Pillar Baron Laymia wishes to see you," Odonel told him. "Meet her in the Pillar Baron Meeting Hall."

"Uh, okay…?" Furuichi trailed off, somewhat confused as to why Laymia would suddenly want to see him. Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. If he dared disobey a Pillar Baron, he wouldn't even be able to live to regret it. "Did she give a reason, though?"

"I don't know," he said. "But she said to meet her immediately."

"Okay," Furuichi said.

After showering in the change rooms, he went to the Pillar Baron Meeting Hall. Upon opening the door, he saw Laymia sitting at the end of the table, and no other Pillar Barons at the table. On her face was a warm and friendly smile. "So, you got my message, Furuichi," she greeted. "Come and sit." She gestured to a chair next to her.

Furuichi approached the chair and sat down. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Laymia smiled. "Well, it's about my daughter Lamia," she started. "Ever since she went to the Human World, I've heard a lot about you from Lamia."

Furuichi was a bit surprised. "Really?" he asked.

The pink-haired demon nodded. "Yes. Also, whenever she talks about you, she's either blushing or acting very, uh… very…"

"Tsundere-ish?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I guess so," she said. "Tell me, how close have you two become?"

"Ehh, we get along pretty well," Furuichi said. "Although, nearly everyone thinks I'm a lolicon and a pedophile just because we hang out, and sometimes because I get into compromising situations with her."

Laymia raised an eyebrow. "Just because a thirteen-year-old looks up to a boy two years older than her?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much," he said, rolling his eyes. "No matter what, they always find a way to twist the situation to make me look like a pervert and a lolicon."

"Ridiculous!" Laymia said disbelievingly. "And what's so bad about that?! I swear, humans are just too sensitive these days! I was friends with Jabberwock since we were children, even though he was a few years older than me, and no one even batted an eye!"

"Uh, Laymia?" Furuichi asked. "What did you want to tell me about Lamia?"

Laymia smiled at him. "Well, I don't know if you know this, but Lamia has fallen for you," she told him.

Furuichi was stunned. Lamia… liked him?! More than a friend?! "Wait… she likes me?!" he asked.

"Yes. She doesn't think you're a lolicon and she really values you after everything you've done to help her," she said. "Tell me, what do you think of her?"

"What do I think of Lamia?" Furuichi asked. "Hmm… well, she's pretty nice to talk to… when she's not being a tsundere. I've known her long enough to trust her now, and she's one of the few girls who somewhat appreciates me rather than calling me a creep. And… she's kind of cute as well… not that I'd say that out loud. I mean, if I did, I might get kicked in the crotch by her and be called a lolicon by the girls. But… I trust her."

"So I see," Laymia mused, smiling. "You've also somewhat fallen for her."

Furuichi was surprised by that. "But… what about Lord En? What if he finds out?" he asked.

"While it is true that the Master has a large crush on Lamia, I highly doubt she'll return his affections," Laymia admitted. "His affections are clearly one-sided and she doesn't feel the same way for him, actually. But he seems to have gotten over her."

"Look, Laymia," Furuichi started. "Lamia's only thirteen, she's too young to be in a relationship with me. And even if we do get into a relationship, I'll become an outcast. Already, majority of girls see me as a lolicon and a pedophile, so if they find out that Lamia and I are in a relationship…" He shook his head, not wanting to even think about the possible things they would do to him. "And hold on, you want me to date your daughter?"

Laymia chuckled. "Well, not immediately," she admitted. "Maybe once she's sixteen. By then, it'll be acceptable for her to start dating. And maybe once she's an adult, I could be looking forward to a wedding."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" he nearly shouted. "Wedding?! I'm barely out of my teen years yet! Why are you talking about a wedding now?!"

The pink-haired demon laughed. "Well, it was nice to talk to you, Furuichi," she said. "You're free to go now."

As Furuichi walked down the halls, he reflected on that somewhat odd conversation between him and Laymia. However, a small smile crossed his face, happy that someone was able to understand him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a little HecaFuru one-shot for you! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning, this is shounen-ai/Boys' Love. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 9: Onsen Tryst**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: HecaFuru (Furuichi x Hecadoth)**

**Summary: The Pillar Division's visit to a Demon World ryokan and onsen helps Furuichi and Hecadoth discover their hidden feelings for each other.**

"Finally, we're here!" Agiel sighed in relief as they arrived at the ryokan. It was December, and every December, the Pillar Division often made a visit to a ryokan/onsen resort and they stayed a few nights there. It was one of their ways of rewarding themselves after many hours of intense training.

"What are Demon World onsens like?" Furuichi asked.

"They're as rejuvenating as an onsen in the Human World," Agiel reassured him. "And don't worry, there's water in the onsen. It'll just be warmer."

Furuichi nodded, feeling somewhat reassured by it. He was surprised to see that the etiquette followed here was similar to a ryokan in the Human World.

"Okay now, dinner will be served at 8:00 tonight," the host of the inn told them. "Why don't you all go to your rooms and change clothing, make yourselves feel more comfortable?"

"Yeah." Jabberwock was the first one to go down the hallway to his room, his subordinates following him.

As Furuichi followed Hecadoth to their room, he was internally cursing Behemoth for putting him and Hecadoth in the same room together. Not that he minded, it was just…

_Wait, Hecadoth and I get along well, in fact, we've become good friends now. Why should I be complaining about this? _He realized. Right then, he remembered. He would be fine with the arrangement… if it weren't for the fact that he was rooming with a guy he had fallen for!

Yes, he wasn't going to deny it anymore. He had fallen for Hecadoth. But it wasn't because of how handsome he looked (but he wasn't gonna deny that Hecadoth looked seriously hot), it was how he treated him. Hecadoth had done so much for him, he was far past 'like a brother to him' now. Out of all the pillar demons, Furuichi could trust Hecadoth because he knew him the longest and he cared for his well-being.

As he put the dark-blue yukata with red dragon patterns on, Furuichi wondered how Hecadoth would react if he told him his feelings. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the demon calling him. "Oi, Furuichi!"

"Huh? What?" Furuichi asked, startled. He turned and saw Hecadoth wearing an identical yukata, except his exposed a bit more of his chest, and he had to fight down a blush that was slowly creeping onto his face.

"Let's go to the onsen," he said. "Come on. All the others should be there."

"Actually, you can go ahead," Furuichi told him. "I want to check out this place."

"You sure?" Hecadoth asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he reassured him, leaving the room. "I'll come back later."

Actually, as much as he wanted to go to the onsen with Hecadoth, he just needed some time to think. As he walked out to the gardens, he saw various pillar demons in yukatas walking around the ryokan, either in the gardens or the small shops. Furuichi wandered around the garden, which was surprisingly peaceful, with no killer plants after him or anything like that.

As he sat on a bench, he wondered what Hecadoth felt towards him. Did he feel the same way towards him? How would he react if he told him how he felt? Would he accept his feelings? Would he reject him?

Right then, he heard a gentle voice behind him. "You know, I didn't expect to find you out here." He turned and saw Laymia, to his surprise.

"Laymia?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

The pink-haired demon smiled serenely. "Well, I already soaked in the onsen, so I decided to take a walk here," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm going later," he said. "I just had to think."

Laymia walked up to him. "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Furuichi sighed. "Yeah," he said. Even though he didn't want to share, he could trust Laymia. She was like a mother to him now and she even treated him as if he were her son. "Laymia, what does Hecadoth think of me?" he asked.

Laymia was somewhat surprised by the question. "What's this? Where'd this come from?" she asked.

"I just want to know," he said.

She smiled slightly. "He values you a lot," she told him. "He enjoys your company and he's rather fond of you. In fact, I'd say that he kind of likes you. Why?"

"Well… I like him as well," Furuichi said. "I want to tell him. But how?"

"Just be honest," she reassured him. "Tell him how you feel and be honest." She patted his shoulder reassuringly and walked. "Now, I'm going back to my room. Have a good night."

Furuichi nodded, feeling a bit more confident. Now, he decided that he wanted to soak in the onsen so he could relax a bit before confessing to Hecadoth.

When he arrived at the men's bath, he was surprised to see that it was empty. Not that he minded. Having already cleaned himself before taking a walk, he removed the yukata and slipped into the hot water, sighing in relief. Already he was starting to feel himself relax and he sank deeper into the water until only his shoulders were seen.

Right then, he heard the sound of someone else getting in and immediately, his senses were up. However, when he looked up, he saw Hecadoth sliding into the waters, his eyes closed as he sighed in relief. Immediately, Furuichi felt his face heat up, and it was definitely not from the onsen. At that moment, the demon chose to open his eyes and he saw Furuichi.

"Furuichi," he said, a small smile crossing his face.

"H-Hey, Hecadoth…" Furuichi greeted, trying not to sound nervous. "I thought you already soaked in here."

"I felt like coming back again, I guess," he said. He made his way over to where Furuichi was sitting and sat next to him. "Is something wrong? You've been rather distant towards me."

Furuichi took a deep breath, deciding to tell him now. However, his words failed because he was just too nervous and he started to stumble.

"Furuichi?" Hecadoth asked, confused.

Furuichi stopped stammering and instead turned to face the demon. He felt his face heating up as he did something he never thought he would do. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on his in a kiss.

Hecadoth was stunned by the sudden boldness, but he nevertheless closed his eyes and kissed him back, holding his face as he took control of the kiss. He kissed him slowly, gently, and sincerely as Furuichi wrapped his arms around him, losing himself in the softness of his lips and the gentleness of his touches.

Furuichi pulled away, panting slightly, his face flushed. Hecadoth stared at him, gently panting as well.

"I like you," Furuichi told him. To his surprise, Hecadoth gave him a soft smile.

"Me too," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm glad." They simply stood in the chest-deep waters in an embrace.

From then on, everything became dreamlike. One moment they were holding each other, the next moment Hecadoth had captured Furuichi's lips with his in a passionate kiss and their hands were roaming each other's bodies. Furuichi unconsciously let out a soft moan as Hecadoth deepened the kiss and held him tighter.

When Hecadoth pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck, they both knew that they wouldn't be leaving this onsen for a long time, but they didn't care. Furuichi just wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him in for another kiss. And they didn't leave the onsen until it was near closing-time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: This is what part of Chapter 12 of 'Purple Skies' was supposed to be like, but I thought it was a bit too much. And I'm sorry if this comes across as harsh, but in all honesty, the Ishiyama group needs a slap in the face regarding the way they treat Furuichi. **

**I also kind of changed the cover image for 'Konketsu no Shoujo', so I hope you like it! Also, to Devlin Dracul, was the previous chapter too hot for words? ^_^**

**Warning, some foul language.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 10: Slap in the Face**

**Characters: Yumi (my OC from Konketsu no Shoujo/Purple Skies), Hecadoth, Agiel, Graphel, Naga, Hilda, Oga, Lord En, Yolda, Isabella, Satura, Shizuka, the Ishiyama Group**

**Pairings: Hecadoth x OC, Furuichi x Agiel**

**Summary: This is what the original revelation of Furuichi's suppressed anger and sadness in Chapter 12 of 'Purple Skies' was supposed to be like. Hecadoth snaps and gives the Ishiyama gang a slap in the face. Told in Hecadoth's POV.**

"How's he doing?" Agiel asks Lamia. We have just destroyed the spirit of Medea the Sorceress, after exorcising her from Furuichi. However, a lot about him was revealed through the possession, including certain thoughts that not even I knew he was starting to have.

"He's just sleeping right now," Lamia says. "The exorcism did exhaust him a bit. Let's let him rest right now."

"Hecadoth, is something wrong?" Yumi asks me.

I nod, feeling a bit sad. "I told Furuichi to tell me if he was bothered by something," I say. "Yet he didn't even tell me that he was having thoughts of ending his own life. Why?"

"Maybe because he didn't trust you," Oga retorts at me.

I snap my head towards him and glare at him. "Oh, like he trusts _you_?! You're the one to talk!" I sneer at him. The nerve of him… how dare he! "He doesn't trust you either!" I turn back and glare at the table.

"Why would he not trust us?!" Kunieda demands.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?!" Nene adds.

As they continue asking questions, I find myself glaring even harder at the table and my hands start trembling in rage. Every time those pathetic humans bullied Furuichi, I felt a surge of anger and an urge to pound them into the ground, yet Furuichi always begged me not to. I obeyed for his sake, even though he was too forgiving. But now? I can't hold in this anger. They're the ones that caused Furuichi so much pain, they're the ones that treat him like shit, and he still hangs around them?!

"I don't know what his problem is, but Furuichi's just being really difficult! He never had a problem with hanging out with us before, so why is he suddenly shutting us out?!" Hildegarde demands. At that point, my self-control snaps.

Suddenly, I loudly slam my clenched fists on the table and I slowly get up, glaring in rage at those humans. All their talking has stopped and they're now looking at me in surprise. "How dare you…" I snarl.

"Hecadoth?" Naga asks, looking a bit concerned.

"You shouldn't even be asking what his problem is…" I seethe. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Now, they're all confused. "Wh-What…?" Kunieda asks, stunned.

"Pathetic. You're all pathetic!" I start to rage. "Filthy humans that can't even differentiate a gem from a pebble don't deserve to even touch it, much less possess it!" Before I even realize, I slam my fist on the table again, startling them. "You pushed Furuichi away by picking on him and treating him like shit! It's all your fault that he's like this!"

I turn towards Hildegarde, one of the people whom I'm most disgusted with. "You… Wet Nurse… you disgust me…" I snarl. "You call yourself the wet nurse of the Youngest Prince?! Don't you feel any shame as to how you've treated him?! Huh?! Or are you as callous and cold-hearted as these humans?!"

Hildegarde opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Furuichi has done so much for both you and Beelze-sama, but have you ever thanked him?! Have you ever shown even a little gratitude towards him?!" At this, she stares in shock, looking like she's about to cry. But I really don't care. "You make me sick, the way you so callously treat him like an insect! Has the Human World twisted you into being a bitch towards him?! If you call yourself a wet nurse, then show some dignity and treat him like he's a person!"

Once I'm done raging at her, I turn to face Kunieda and Nene, the two members of the Red Tails. "And you…" I seethe. "You call yourselves women?! You don't show Furuichi even a little bit of respect! How dare you call him lolicon and pervert?! Is it wrong for a thirteen-year-old girl to like a boy who's a few years older than her?!"

They're both intimidated but Nene chooses to speak. "B-But, h-he-"

"I don't fucking care!" I shout, causing her to step back in shock. "Grow up and get over your fucking selves! You don't know shit about him, so don't act like you've known him for years! He's not a pervert or a lolicon! Why do you pick on him so much?! Are you jealous?! What the hell has he done to you, huh?! If you really think you're women, then get your act together and show him some respect!"

I then turn onto the contract holder himself, Oga Tatsumi. "Contract holder…" I growl, feeling a bit satisfied when I know I've intimidated him. "Furuichi has been your only friend for such a long time, yet you still pick on him! You never stand up for him when he's bullied, you call him names as well, so why are you so surprised when he's started pushing you away, huh?! He's your moral compass, so why don't you treat him with more respect, huh?!"

Oga glares at me. "What's gotten into you, Fish Face?!" he demands in anger.

I let out a sardonic, bitter laugh. "What's gotten into-" I stop myself and glare at him with fresh rage. "You know why Furuichi constantly spends time with Agiel, Yumi, and I?! Because we actually treat him like he's a person!"

I step back and glare at all of them. "You all disgust me," I rage. "You should be lucky that Furuichi is so forgiving! Because I wouldn't be so forgiving if I was in his place! Every time I see him getting picked on, and I feel like intervening, he always stops me, and I listen to him. Furuichi is a boy with so much potential, yet you don't let him show it! He was the one who helped you all win against us, right? Your strategist, huh? Have you even thanked him?!"

"He's a diamond in the rough, a gem among stones, a light in a sea of darkness… You're all nothing compared to him!" I shout at them. At this point, Hildegarde, Kunieda, Nene, and Yolda look like they're about to cry. "He even said: 'Being called Creepichi, Mobichi, lolicon, pervert, or whatever, and just laughing it off… how is that any different from being dead?'" I almost flip the table in pure anger, but I somehow manage to control myself. "Whoever came up with that saying 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' is a fucking idiot! Words hurt even more than a beating!"

"Stop this, Hecadoth, we've heard enough!" Yolda pleads with me.

"No. You don't deserve Furuichi," I snarl. "He deserves people who actually treat him with respect. There have been many times in which I actually nearly went to Behemoth and persuaded him to let Furuichi stay with us because I've had enough of him attempting to hide the hurt and pain you put him through. At least we pillar demons value him and treat him with respect! He's better off with us because he's actually happy! In fact, I might just-" I'm cut off when Naga puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hecadoth, that's enough," he orders me. "You've scolded them enough, now let them feel the guilt."

Yumi gently puts her hand on my shoulder. "Hecadoth…" she tells me softly, her face concerned. "Come." She takes my hand and leads me to the table.

I give one last glare at the humans and the wet nurses. I see I've sent Kunieda and Nene into tears and I've invoked the guilt they should be feeling. "When Furuichi wakes up, you'd better go and give him a proper apology," I threaten. "And I hope he doesn't forgive you, because you don't deserve his forgiveness."


	11. Chapter 11

**This was actually inspired by a picture on Deviantart called 'The Weight of Failure'. I feel rather bad for the Pillar Division, especially Hecadoth, since he was humiliated and defeated quite a few times, first by Saotome, then by Hilda, then Oga, and now Takamiya. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 11: The Weight of Failure**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Overwhelmed with his failures, especially with his failure to protect Furuichi from Takamiya, Hecadoth apologizes to Furuichi.**

Guilt. That was the main thing Hecadoth was feeling. Despite being a member of the best fighting force in the Demon World, despite being a Pillar General, he had failed so many times. First, he was defeated by that Spell Master, Saotome. Then, he was humiliated by Hildegarde, who said she had replenished her powers. Then, he was defeated by Oga, despite him being contracted to the youngest Prince for a few months. Now, he was defeated by Takamiya.

While all those other failures didn't bother him so much anymore, it was his loss against Takamiya that really crushed down on him. Not only had he failed to defeat him, he failed to protect Furuichi. And the boy ended up having his heart mercilessly ripped out of his body and his soul torn apart. Such a horrifying, humiliating defeat really took a blow on his pride, his conscience, his mind. Hecadoth remembered how he was forcefully sent back to his own body after Furuichi was defeated. He had rushed all the way to Lamia like a mad man and begged her for help, begged her to save Furuichi.

It was just a temporary contract, it's not your fault, Dr. Furcas had told him repeatedly. Despite it being temporary, Hecadoth had still failed, and it really hurt his pride. He had really grown fond of Furuichi and admired him a lot, so this defeat really weighed down on him. The guilt was eating away at him and it got to the point where he was losing sleep and questioning his worth.

Now, he decided that it was best that he go and apologize to Furuichi. He had wanted to, but he was afraid that Furuichi wouldn't forgive him, that he would be angry, that he would yell at him. But now, he didn't care whether Furuichi forgave him or not. He believed if he apologized, then his mind would be at peace.

It was a normal weekend and Furuichi was just resting in his room. He was still very exhausted and he needed to rest more, according to Lamia. He needed some uninterrupted rest, so he was just sitting on his bed, reading a book. He was interrupted from his reading when he heard a familiar voice. "Lieutenant."

He looked up and to his surprise, he saw Hecadoth in his room. "Hecadoth?" he asked, confused.

"How are you doing now?" Hecadoth asked.

Furuichi shrugged. "A bit better," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Hecadoth didn't answer. Instead, he walked up to Furuichi before bowing down on one knee, his gray eyes cast down, his long hair hiding his eyes. His spear lay by his side and he trembled slightly, gritting his teeth.

Furuichi was surprised and concerned by this. He got onto his knees as well, worried about him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Hecadoth whispered brokenly. Furuichi looked and to his shock, he saw a single tear stream down his face and fall to the floor. "I'm so, so sorry… Furuichi…"

"Hey, hey, Hecadoth…" Furuichi trailed off, shocked. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm a failure…" he choked out. More tears fell down his face and a choked sob escaped his lips. "I failed you, Furuichi… I failed to protect you…"

"What?" Furuichi asked, confused.

"You must loathe me…" Hecadoth wept. "Because of me, you… you nearly died… I failed to protect you from Takamiya… I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me now… I'm so sorry… Please, forgive me, Furuichi…"

Furuichi was stunned. Hecadoth blamed himself for him nearly dying? It wasn't his fault! Furuichi didn't blame him, so why should he blame himself? Then, he remembered that Hecadoth had been humiliated and defeated quite a few times in the past, so this latest defeat really must be weighing down on his conscience.

"Hecadoth…" Furuichi whispered. He gently held onto the demon's shoulders. "Don't cry, please… I don't blame you."

Hecadoth looked up in surprise and he saw that Furuichi was giving him a warm smile. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this," he told him in a reassuring voice. "I don't blame you. You helped me out to the best you could do. It wasn't your fault. And I don't hate you."

When Hecadoth didn't answer, Furuichi continued. "Takamiya was too strong," he said. "You said yourself that my best bet was to get out. If anything, though, I'm grateful that you came to my aid." Right then, he wrapped his arms around the demon in a warm hug. "Don't cry, I don't blame you."

Hecadoth was surprised by the sudden hug but nevertheless, he hugged him back, a small smile crossing his face. It felt like a large weight was removed from his shoulders when he heard Furuichi reassure him. He was so relieved when he heard that Furuichi didn't blame him. "Thank you…" he whispered, hugging him back.

From that moment on, Hecadoth swore that he would protect Furuichi in addition to serving Lord En. He didn't care if it cost him his life, but if he had to, he would fight to the very end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year everyone! Here's a little New Year's special for you with some Furuichi x Agiel! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I have edited the first few chapters of 'Konketsu no Shoujo', so if you want to check that out, then feel free!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 12: New Years' Kiss**

**Characters: Furuichi, the Pillar Division**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Agiel**

**Summary: Furuichi and Agiel celebrate New Years' Eve with the Pillar Division.**

The party was already in full swing when Furuichi arrived in the commons area of the Pillar Division. For once, it looked more alive, with various decorations and music playing from a sound system. Furuichi was feeling a bit warmer when he entered the commons area and saw various pillar demons interspersed around the room, conversing with each other and enjoying snacks.

Instead of their standard uniforms, everyone had dressed up a bit. All the males were in dress shirts and dress pants, and all the females were in cocktail dresses and other fancy outfits. Furuichi was currently with Hecadoth and Agiel, conversing about resolutions for the New Year.

"So, what are your resolutions for the New Year?" Furuichi asked.

Agiel grinned. "His is to have a better reign on his anger," she teased, pointing at Hecadoth.

Hecadoth glared at her. "Oi, shut up!" he retorted before turning to Furuichi. "My resolution is to never underestimate opponents in a battle. That's how I ended up losing to both Hildegarde and the contract holder. That, and gaining better control on my anger."

"What about you?" Furuichi turned to Agiel.

"Mine is to obey Laymia more," she said, giggling. "She told me herself I needed to do that. What about you?"

Furuichi smiled wryly. "My resolution is to watch what I say so I don't get beaten up, especially by the girls," he said.

Right then, Elim staggered up to them. "I'm feeeeeliiiiinnngg diiiiiiizzzyyyyy…" she slurred.

Hecadoth stared in shock at the child. "Elim, who the hell gave you alcohol?!" he demanded.

"Wait, why the hell is she drunk anyways?!" Furuichi demanded.

"Doooonnn't knnooooowwww…" Elim giggled uncontrollably.

Agiel shook her head. "I'll take her back to her living quarters," she said. "Come on, Elim." She led her out of the commons room, trying to keep her steady.

"You do that," Hecadoth said darkly. "I'll find the dumbass who gave Elim alcohol and give him a nice punch upside the head." He stormed off, the demonic aura surrounding him.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. "Yeah, it looks like Hecadoth isn't really following his resolution," he said, sipping at his fruit punch. Surprisingly, it tasted good, despite being blood red.

"You like that punch?" He turned and saw Naga standing by the snack table. "It's made from a fruit that grows in the tropical areas of the Demon World."

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, it tastes almost like a Human World fruit punch," he said.

"You know, I've never understood the logic of humans with their fruit," Laymia said, coming up to them. "In other languages, a pineapple is known as 'ananas'. Only in English do they call it 'pineapple'. Why's that?"

Furuichi shrugged. "Probably sounded better than 'spiked fruit'," he guessed, earning a laugh from Laymia.

"But still, why not call it 'ananas'?" she asked.

"I don't know," Furuichi said. "What's your resolution for New Years?" he asked, hoping to change the topic about the oddity of the word 'pineapple'.

Throughout the party, he mingled with other pillar demons, asking about their resolutions and goals for the New Year. By the time midnight came around, nearly everyone was drunk after drinking one too many alcoholic drinks. Eventually, a drunken Quetzalcoatl led everyone in the countdown to the New Year.

"Ten!" he started counting.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" Furuichi joined in with everyone else.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered loudly.

Furuichi cheered along with everyone, but it quickly became too loud, and he could feel a headache coming. He quickly left the commons area, glad that no one noticed. He eventually passed by a balcony and saw Agiel standing outside in her teal-coloured cocktail dress.

"Agiel?" he asked, approaching her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey Furuichi," she greeted. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he said. "What are you doing out here?"

"It got a bit too loud in there," she said. "You?"

"Yeah, it kinda became too loud," he agreed. He stood next to her and smiled. "Happy New Year, Agiel."

Agiel blushed slightly. "Happy New Year to you, Furuichi," she said. "So, have you gotten a New Year's kiss yet?" she asked, her voice teasing.

He shook his head. "No, not yet," he said. Right then, Agiel moved closer to him, smiling at him.

"Want one from me?" she asked, her voice becoming a whisper.

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock as a blush stained his face. However, he nodded. "Yeah."

Agiel smiled and leaned in closer until she pressed her lips on his in a short kiss. When she pulled away, Furuichi could see that she was blushing. However, he simply smiled at her before kissing her again. This one was longer, but it was gentle, sincere, and sweet.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. They simply stood on the balcony in each other's arms, admiring the view of the Demon World covered in a blanket of snow, enjoying each other's company in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I read the 5th side story and I couldn't help but laugh. Oga's literally as dense as a neutron star! No, he's probably denser than a neutron star. But all in all, I liked it. Anyways, here's a little Jabberwock x Furuichi! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: This is shounen-ai/Boys' Love.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 13: Gentle**

**Characters: Furuichi, Jabberwock**

**Pairings: JabaFuru (Jabberwock x Furuichi)**

**Summary: Strangely enough, Jabberwock was attracted by Furuichi's peaceful nature.**

The boy was so unusually gentle. Right from the first day when Furuichi started training, he was a very peaceful guy. And while he did have his violent side that would come out when using the tissue contracts, he was not a violent person by nature. That's what Jabberwock noticed about him.

In the first few days, whenever a fight was threatening to happen, Furuichi would always be trying to play mediator no matter what the situation, or who was in an argument with who. Hell, that kid stood out like a sore thumb in that school of thugs he came from. In Ishiyama, he was the only normal person in a world of delinquents who lusted for power, violence, and bloodshed.

With the Pillar Division, he did stand out somewhat, but it wasn't as much. Jabberwock could think of other members who didn't resort to violence as the first solution. Laymia, Quetzalcoatl, Salamander to some extent. Furuichi wasn't as strong as the pillar demons unless he was using those tissue contracts, so he definitely stood out.

Normally, Jabberwock hated gentleness and peace. He believed in sorting out problems with violence and fighting, so he was often annoyed whenever Furuichi shied away from watching brawls and other physical fights in their breaks, instead, preferring to read in the headquarters library and play cards or a game of chess with Quetzalcoatl. Then again, if Furuichi even did agree to a fight, there was a high chance that he would be in the infirmary with several broken bones.

But then, Jabberwock changed his opinion after seeing just how Furuichi dealt with one of Lord En's temper tantrums. Normally, if Lord En was at the headquarters and he was on the verge of tears, Jabberwock usually would grab him and shake him, yelling , 'Crying is for babies!'. However, Lord En would get even more scared by that, and nearly every pillar demon would be frantically trying to calm him down.

However, this time, Furuichi was the one to intervene. He simply walked up to Lord En, who was on the verge of crying and burning everything up, and gently patted him on the head before speaking to him in a firm, yet gentle voice. Lord En had calmed down almost immediately, much to the surprise of everyone. It was after that incident that Jabberwock felt an unusual sensation.

He had felt a strange stirring-like sensation in him when he saw how Furuichi's eyes softened up and how his voice, which was usually soft and gentle, became just a tad bit firm, all while sounding so gentle. And even after Furuichi started to toughen up in his training, his peaceful nature never really went away. Jabberwock actually liked it when he was peaceful. His nature must've really been rubbing off on him, because whenever he talked to him, he always felt calmer afterwards. Sure, Furuichi was terrified of him initially, but after a while, he loosened up and was no longer afraid.

As much as he tried to ignore this strange feeling, it seemed that chance had other plans. And somehow, Jabberwock found himself kissing Furuichi in the weapons room of the training arena. Jabberwock was slightly amused at how gentle he was with Furuichi. Usually, his physical contact was meant to hurt or kill, but now, he was gently holding him as if he was made of glass, like he would shatter if handled carelessly, his lips gently kissing Furuichi's soft lips.

When Jabberwock had taken Furuichi into the weapons room, he was understandably frightened. But when he suddenly started kissing him, Furuichi was very bewildered, especially at how gentle Jabberwock was holding him. However, he had found himself returning the kiss, feeling safe and protected in his arms.

They eventually broke away. Furuichi stared up at Jabberwock, his face flushed, his breath coming out in soft pants. "Jabberwock… why?" he asked.

Jabberwock lowered his eyes as his face heated up in embarrassment. "You… You make me feel… different… in a good way…" he said gruffly, unsure of how else to say it.

Again, Furuichi smiled that gentle, peaceful smile, and his eyes softened with understanding. Even without words, Jabberwock knew that he was returning the same feelings. And for once, Jabberwock smiled a genuine smile.

Now, he understood. He understood why he was so attracted to his peaceful nature. And he loved this new feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

**This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr by thecurtaincall: 'What if the Pillar Squad had cat-like tendencies of showing affection?', and I just had to write this. Updates will be slow the next few days, since school will be starting again. For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 14: Kitty Love**

**Characters: Furuichi, Jabberwock, Hecadoth, Agiel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Cats have many different ways of showing affection. Too bad the Pillar demons are rather terrifying when doing this.**

_**Slow Blinking/Loud Purring/Gifting Dead Animals**_

Furuichi was feeling really unnerved right now. Well, that was an understatement. More like terrified to the point where he was too scared to move. Right now, he was being stared at intensely by none other than Jabberwock.

_Why's he staring at me like that?! _He thought to himself. No, it was not staring. It was a pure 'I will slaughter you and your family' type of glare. Frankly, he felt like wetting himself out of fright.

"Uh… is something… wrong?" Furuichi asked timidly. However, Jabberwock suddenly let out a deep, guttural roar at him, terrifying the poor boy.

Letting out a timid squeak of fright, the silver-haired teen fled for his life, leaving the taller demon very confused. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, sounding somewhat hurt. "Did I scare him?"

Meanwhile, in his room, Furuichi was under the blankets, trembling in fear. What the hell had gotten into him? Why was Jabberwock suddenly appearing out of nowhere and staring at him creepily like that? Even more, why'd he roar at him?

He was suddenly brought out from his thoughts by the sound of a loud thud on the ground, as well as some pained groans. Suspicious, he peered out from the blanket and to his shock, he saw a half-dead thug on the floor. "What the-?!"

"What do you think?" He looked up and saw Jabberwock, standing before the body, a proud smile on his face. "You like it?"

Furuichi was about to protest but stopped. He didn't want to yell at him. Jabberwock looked happy and he didn't want to kill that. He found it strangely touching that Jabberwock was doing this for him, so he decided to feign contentment. Also, he valued his life too much to turn it down.

* * *

_**Head Butting/Licking of Ears/Kneading**_

Furuichi had to fight an oncoming blush as he felt Agiel pounce on his lap. She smiled eagerly at him. "Heya!" she greeted.

"H-Hi…" he greeted back, unsure of what to say. "Wh-What's up?"

She didn't answer him, instead gently headbutting against his chest as she kneaded her hands on his lap. He had to fight down a nosebleed as he got a _wonderful _view of her cleavage. Damn, she was so hot, but why was she suddenly coming onto him?

"Is something wrong?" he tried to ask.

"Hm? No, you just smell really good…" she sighed contentedly.

Furuichi opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt her tongue slowly licking the shell of his ear. He felt a nosebleed coming again, but he fought it down. Yeah, he _definitely _did not mind this at all.

_Damn… I'm in heaven… _Furuichi thought in contentment as Agiel continued to knead him and lick his ears, along with gentle headbutts to his chest. Now this, was awesome.

* * *

_**Love Bites/Tummy Up/Napping with Owner**_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Furuichi yelped in pain as he felt a pair of teeth biting down on his arm. Turning, he saw Hecadoth biting on his arm.

"H-Hecadoth?! What the hell?! Stop that!" he protested to no avail. "Seriously, stop! My arm will come off!"

Frowning, Hecadoth released his arm. "What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it?!" Furuichi nearly shouted, rubbing his aching arm. "You nearly bit my arm off!" He left the room, grumbling to himself.

A while later, when he came back into the living room, he saw Hecadoth, lying on the floor face-up. _What the hell? _He thought in confusion. _Why the hell is he on the floor like that? _

Hecadoth opened one eye and saw Furuichi's confused expression. He sighed, annoyed that he wasn't getting the hint. He planned to try again when he's about to go to sleep that night.

Sure enough, later that night, as Furuichi lay down in bed, he was suddenly constricted by a coil of demonic energy. "Whoa, what the-?!" He tried to struggle but it only got tighter. Suddenly, he was turned to face Hecadoth, who was lying down next to him.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" he demanded, but was quickly shut up when he saw his glare. Furuichi quieted down and simply let Hecadoth lie next to him. It wasn't long before he felt the steady breathing that he realized that Hecadoth had fallen asleep.

As awkward as it felt, he saw the demon's peaceful smile and he relaxed as well. Oh well. If Hecadoth was happy, then who was he to destroy it?


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the late update! My finals will be starting soon, but I just had to write this one up!**

**I was listening to the song 'Latch' by Disclosure and almost immediately, there were several Beelzebub pairings that came into mind. Aoi x Nene, Aoi x Agiel, Toujou x Shizuka, Furuichi x Agiel, Furuichi x Yolda, Oga x Hilda, Furuichi x Hecadoth, Kanzaki x Yuka, Himekawa x Kugayama... but ultimately, it was HecaFuru that won out. And I listened to that song on a loop to get in the mood for writing this. I recommend listening to the song 'Latch' while reading, it really sets the mood. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 15: Latch**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: HecaFuru**

**Summary: Furuichi may be a mystery to Hecadoth, but he never wanted to let go of him.**

Furuichi was a real mystery to Hecadoth. There was something about the human that attracted the pillar demon, that enticed him. Hecadoth had first felt it when he had been contracted for the first time. Actually, he was more annoyed about having his powers misused by Furuichi, so he had confronted him and told him to stop. However, it was the following incidents that ultimately captivated him even more.

When Hecadoth was contracted again during the fight against Takamiya, he had to admire Furuichi's strong willpower and determination. Again, he willingly lent his power to the newly-proclaimed 'tactician', and was absolutely devastated and horrified when Furuichi had not only lost, but had his heart torn out of his body and his soul torn in three pieces.

And now, Furuichi was training with them. Hecadoth had actually encouraged him to train with them, even persuading the leader to allow him to train. He had watched as the boy slowly became stronger and slowly won everyone's trust and friendship. However, out of all the pillar demons, Furuichi liked to spend time with Hecadoth. Likewise, Hecadoth liked to spend time with him, enjoying his company in silence, or with little conversations.

The demon never thought that he could be so captivated by a mere human. Yet there was something about the seemingly coy glint in Furuichi's stormy gray eyes, the softness of his silver hair, the brightness of his smile. Hecadoth was enticed by Furuichi, under the spell of his mysterious allure. Even when Furuichi wasn't around, Hecadoth was still fascinated with him. There may be boundaries that prevent him from fully knowing the human, but Hecadoth would willingly knock them down if it meant discovering more about him.

"Hecadoth." The familiar gentle voice brought the Pillar General out of his thoughts and he turned to the entrance of the watchtower. Standing in the doorframe was Furuichi, in the special uniform that was made for him.

Hecadoth smiled softly. "Furuichi," he acknowledged.

Furuichi walked up to him, standing next to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Hecadoth responded. "You know, you're such an enigma, Furuichi."

Furuichi was somewhat surprised by that remark. "What do you mean?" he asked.

A small smile crossed Hecadoth's face as he continued. "I never thought I would be so captivated by a human before," he started. "You enchant me, Furuichi. It's almost as if a spell has been cast on me. I… I don't know how you do it. How you make me feel so… so enamoured."

Furuichi was stunned. He felt a blush slowly crossing his face. "I… I enchant you?" he asked, surprised. As surprised as he was, he was also flattered and strangely… happy.

A small chuckle escaped the Pillar General. "You're so adorable," he murmured, lovingly tracing Furuichi's jawline with a gloved finger, smiling fondly when Furuichi blushed even more.

And right then, it was as if sparks started to fly. Silence washed over the two as they looked into each other's eyes, both of them looking at each other longingly and affectionately. They never said it, but it was clear in their eyes.

_I won't let go of you. _

_Let me latch on to you._

Hecadoth unconsciously leaned in closer to Furuichi, slowly lowering his eyes. Furuichi made no attempt to move away. Instead, he slowly closed his eyes as he moved forward as well. With such a simple movement, whatever boundaries were between them were knocked down. And just as the longing became too much, Hecadoth closed the distance between them by slowly and gently brushing his lips against Furuichi's.

The kiss was short and hesitant, since it was their first. Hecadoth slowly pulled away and looked at Furuichi, waiting for permission to kiss him again. Furuichi simply smiled at him with an adorable blush on his face before nodding slightly.

Hecadoth smiled fondly at him. Right then, he captured Furuichi's lips with his in a sweet, genuine kiss. This time, he was no longer hesitant, and he kissed Furuichi with a tender gentleness that had a slight hint of passion, wrapping his arms around him. Likewise, Furuichi kissed him back, no longer shy as he twisted his fingers in his long black hair.

The moment was absolutely perfect. Furuichi was losing himself in the cool wintermint taste of Hecadoth's lips, while said demon was losing himself in the softness of Furuichi's lips. The boundaries were completely gone now and they had latched onto each other, promising to never let go, for now and forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**All right guys, I'm back with these one-shots! This time, here's some Furuichi x Laymia for you! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 16: Beach Trip**

**Characters: Furuichi, Oga, the Pillar Squad, Laymia**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Laymia**

**Summary: During a trip to Okinawa, everyone discovers a surprising fact about Furuichi. No one would've ever thought that he had a thing for older women.**

Furuichi found a spot under an umbrella, laying his towel out on the sand before sitting down. As he took his shirt off, now only in his swim trunks, he watched as the Pillar Squad set things up on the beach. Nearby, the Ishiyama group was setting their things down. He watched as Kanzaki, Natsume, and Shiroyama threw their shirts off to the side before running down to the water, laughing and whooping.

It wasn't long before he saw Hecadoth and Graphel throwing their shirts off and making their way down to the water. Soon, the beach was filled with activity from both the Ishiyama group and the Pillar Squad. Furuichi, Oga, and Baby Beel were both sitting under the umbrella, just watching the activity on the beach and in the water.

"Aren't you gonna go check out the Red Tails?" Oga asked Furuichi, raising an eyebrow.

Furuichi shook his head. "I have to make sure that the Pillar Squad doesn't try and destroy anything here," he said.

"Yeah, well, they may not be destroying anything right now, but Jabberwock looks like he's not in a good mood," Oga muttered.

Furuichi turned to see what Oga was talking about and sure enough, Jabberwock was in the water with a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to be doing anything, even. He was just… glaring at something.

"Who knows what he's pissed about," Furuichi retorted. "I'm _not _gonna try and ask him what's wrong."

At that moment, he saw the female pillar demons removing their cover-ups, revealing their well-toned, attractive bodies clad only in bikinis, with the exception of Elim. Furuichi blushed upon seeing Agiel in her red bikini. It was a sight that he definitely didn't mind seeing. Same with the sight of Tiriel in her green and white striped bikini and Pamiel in her blue bikini. And from where he was sitting, it allowed him to have a great view of the girls as they relaxed on the beach, soaking in the sun.

"Ah, there you are, Furuichi," a familiar, gentle voice spoke. Furuichi turned and saw Laymia standing by his umbrella. However, upon getting a look at her, Furuichi felt a blush crossing his face. She stood beside him, wearing a black bikini that showed off her attractive physique.

"Laymia!" Furuichi said in surprise. "What's up?"

The pink-haired demon handed him a bottle of sunscreen. "I was wondering if you could put some sunscreen on my back? I would really like that," she said.

Furuichi felt a blush rising to his face as he thought of rubbing sunscreen all over Laymia's back. Nevertheless, he still nodded. "U-Uh… s-sure…" he stammered.

Laymia smiled warmly. "Thank you." She sat down in front of him, her back turned to him. Oga, meanwhile, was watching in amusement at the scene.

Furuichi took the sunscreen and squeezed some onto his shaking palm. Hands still shaking, he rubbed them together before placing his hands on her smooth back, rubbing the sunscreen in as his face heated up in embarrassment.

Laymia let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of Furuichi's hands on her back, causing Furuichi to blush even more. "How does this feel?" he asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Feels great," she told him. "Thank you for doing this, Furuichi."

Furuichi blushed deeply upon hearing Laymia's expression of gratitude. Truth be told, he had always admired Laymia, both her elegance and her strength. She was also incredibly beautiful and she was very kind to him. While she may physically look like Lamia, the two of them were as different as night and day. In comparison to Lamia's tsundere, quick-tempered attitude, Laymia was demure, gentle, yet steely and strong-willed. Almost like a Yamato Nadeshiko.

At that moment, Furuichi realized what he was doing. _Hold on, what the hell are you thinking?! This is Lamia's __**mom **__we're talking about! It's not right to be acting like this around her mom! Stop thinking like this! _

"A-All d-done…" Furuichi stammered as Laymia stood up.

She smiled at him. "Would you like to come with me on a walk, Furuichi?" she asked.

Despite his surprise, Furuichi nodded. "Uh, s-sure…" he said. Upon seeing Oga smirking in amusement at him, clearly enjoying the scene, he glared at him as he stood up.

Furuichi and Laymia started walking down the beach, admiring the scenery while just talking with each other about simple things. Eventually, they reached a quiet cove in the beach, away from the crowd of people. "So, how are you doing right now, Furuichi?" Laymia asked.

"Hm? Oh, uh, I'm fine," he said. "What about you?"

Laymia nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "The beach here, it's very nice. The weather's especially pleasant." She turned to face him. "Have you been to Okinawa before, Furuichi?"

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, actually. It was a while back, though."

He looked around at the cove. They were the only people in the cove, and the silence was peaceful and nice. At that moment, Furuichi couldn't help but steal a glance at Laymia. The demon was holding a seashell in her hands and admiring it, and he couldn't help but admire her as he felt his face heating up. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know how she would react. Would she laugh at him? Would she smile and say thanks?

Before he could say anything, Laymia turned to him. "Furuichi, there's something I need to tell you," she said, her voice still calm. "It's why I brought us here, so that we could be alone."

Furuichi was surprised to hear that, but it was just what he needed to hear. He nodded. "Yeah, there's something I have to say as well," he said. "But you go first."

"No, you go first," Laymia said.

"Ladies first," Furuichi returned.

Laymia chuckled slightly. "Very well then. Close your eyes, Furuichi," she told him, her voice sounding slightly coy.

Despite his surprise, Furuichi slowly closed his eyes. Laymia smiled and she used this opportunity to gently hold his face. She leaned her head down slightly, being slightly taller than Furuichi, and moved in closer to him, connecting their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Furuichi's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Laymia's soft lips on his. _Wait… Laymia's kissing me! _He thought in shock. However, he found himself returning the kiss, holding onto her shoulders, savouring the sweet taste of her lips as she kissed him with a slight passion. Soon, Furuichi lost himself in the sweet kiss and forgot about his initial surprise.

After a while, Laymia pulled away and smiled at Furuichi, a slight rosy blush on her face. "I like you, Furuichi," she confessed. "You very much enchant me and I must confess, I never thought I would ever be so amazed by a human. But you know, you're not just any human." She gently caressed his face. "You are quite cute and charming."

Furuichi blushed deeply but smiled. "I… I was gonna say something similar as well," he admitted. "I've admired you for quite some time now. It's just… I was kind of worried how you would react. I mean, you're an adult woman."

Laymia chuckled. "Well, you shouldn't be afraid anymore, right?" she said fondly, giving him a short kiss again.

Right then, a whistle brought them out of their thoughts and back to reality. They turned and to their surprise, they saw Oga, the Red Tails, Toujou, Kanzaki, Natsume, Himekawa, and Hecadoth and Agiel. While the Red Tails and Toujou were fairly surprised, Oga, Hecadoth, Agiel, Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Natsume were smirking in amusement.

"Well damn, Furuichi!" Hecadoth praised. "Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"So, you went and hooked up with Lamia's mom, huh?" Oga teased.

Yuka was stunned. "So wait… Furuichi likes older women?!" she exclaimed.

Laymia frowned. "Excuse me? I'm not that old," she said, sounding mildly offended. "Do I look that old to you?"

Natsume smirked. "Gonna date an older woman now, huh, Furuichi? That's hot," he teased.

Furuichi stared at them in surprise. "Wait… how long have you been there for?!" he demanded.

"Long enough to see you makin' out with Laymia," Agiel grinned. "Who would've thought that Laymia had a thing for Furuichi?"

Despite the friendly teasing from the others, Furuichi laughed along with them while Laymia smiled. Furuichi was glad that he was able to have fun with them and glad that he was able to finally come to terms with his feelings for Laymia on this trip. He was definitely looking forward to the rest of the trip now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Story 17! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 17: Quetzalcoatl-sensei**

**Characters: Furuichi, Oga, Quetzalcoatl, Kazuya, Azusa**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: When Quetzalcoatl becomes a teacher for a classroom in St. Ishiyama, Furuichi has to make sure he's doing his job correctly. Which is a lot harder, especially since he's obsessed with games.**

"Oi, Furuichi," Oga said as they entered through the doors of St. Ishiyama.

"What?" Furuichi asked. "No, I'm not buying you lunch."

Oga frowned in annoyance at him. "No, idiot," he retorted. "What's that clown guy doing here?"

"Dabu?" Baby Beel cooed in confusion.

At the words 'clown guy', Furuichi raised an eyebrow, looking at Oga suspiciously. However, Oga pointed towards the door to the staff room, causing Furuichi to follow where he was pointing at. Sure enough, much to his shock, he saw none other than Pillar Baron Quetzalcoatl.

"Whoa, what the-?!" Furuichi nearly shouted as Quetzalcoatl approached him. He noticed that he was wearing normal clothes, but his clown makeup was still on his face.

"Ah~! It's nice to see you, Furuichi-kun!" he greeted cheerfully, a friendly smile on his face. "I just got hired as a teacher here, and I need you to make sure I'm doing okay on my first day."

It took five seconds for Furuichi to process what the demon just told him. "Wait, wait… you got hired as a teacher here?! How?!" he demanded.

"Leader helped me get hired," Quetzalcoatl explained. "He wanted me to work here, since I'll be able to keep an eye on Master Beel and his contractor." He showed Furuichi the map of the school. "I need some help to get to this classroom. Can you show me the way?"

Furuichi sighed as he and Oga accompanied Quetzalcoatl to the classroom. "I have a bad feeling about this…" he said to himself.

* * *

"Bro? Furuichi?" Yamamura Kazuya asked in surprise when seeing him enter their classroom. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Yamamura-kun," he greeted. "Well, you're apparently having a new substitute teacher, and because that person knows me, I have to make sure he's doing his job correctly."

"And I'm just here 'cause I want to be here," Oga replied.

Azusa perked up. "Ehhh? A new teacher?" she asked. "I hope he's nice!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _He thought to himself as he seated himself in an empty desk towards the front. _And out of all the demons in the Pillar Squad, why the hell was Quetzalcoatl sent to be a teacher?!_

Right then, the chime rang, signalling the start of the school day. At that moment, Quetzalcoatl entered the room, a friendly smile on his face. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted cheerfully. "I heard that your current teacher was sick, so I was hired here as a substitute. My name is Quetzalcoatl, and it's nice to meet you all."

As Furuichi predicted, the entire classroom was stunned into silence. Everyone was either looking bewildered or freaked out.

"Wait… this is a clown!"

"Why do we have a clown as a substitute teacher?!"

"Where the hell is he even from?!"

"I hate clowns, they scare me!"

"Wait, can clowns even work as substitute teachers?"

At that moment, Quetzalcoatl cleared his throat, a cheery, close-eyed smile on his face. However, despite the smile, there was a darkly violent aura around him, which was enough to make the students shut up, even if him clearing his throat wasn't enough to quiet them. Sure enough, a hush fell over the classroom as all the students turned to look at their new teacher.

"Now then, how about we get started for the day, hm?" he said cheerily, opening his book up to start the lesson.

According to the instructions, Quetzalcoatl was supposed to teach them pretty much all the subjects, and to start off, he had to teach Math to the class. He pulled out the math textbook that the students used and read through the unit they were studying. However, he did not understand what the hell the textbook was talking about, and decided that it was no fun. "You know what? This is actually not very fun," he said, putting the textbook away. "Instead, how about we play some games?" He smiled as he said that.

The students looked very confused at him. Even Kazuya raised an eyebrow at this. "Wait, but isn't he our teacher?" he asked.

Upon hearing him say, 'game', Furuichi blanched slightly. "What kind of game do you think he's got planned out?" Furuichi asked.

"It better not be sudoku," Oga said, equally nervous.

"Alright now, I want you all to move the desks to the side," Quetzalcoatl said. "There should be a clear space in the center."

Despite their confusion, the students still moved their desks to the side so that there was a clear space in the center. Right then, Quetzalcoatl rolled out a very large, familiar-looking mat with red, yellow, green, and blue circles on it. Everyone recognized it to be a Twister mat.

"We're going to start out with Twister," Quetzalcoatl announced cheerfully. "Who here has played Twister before?"

* * *

"Right hand on red!" Furuichi stretched his right hand as far as he could, already trapped in an awkward position on the mat. He was currently underneath Oga, his right hand barely reaching a red circle, his left hand on a blue circle,, while his right foot was on a red circle and his left foot on a green circle. Meanwhile, Oga was in a fairly suggestive position on top of him, making things all the more awkward and embarrassing for him. In fact, pretty much half the class was on the Twister mat, all of them tangled up in awkward positions and utterly confused as to why they were playing Twister instead of learning.

Furuichi attempted to turn his head to face Quetzalcoatl, but decided not to, so that he wouldn't twist his neck muscles. "Just what the hell made you think that having the entire class play Twister would be a good idea?!" he demanded.

"Well, why not?" Quetzalcoatl questioned him, the smile still on his face. "I thought it would be a good idea to warm everyone up."

"Well then, this is a really shitty idea!" Oga retorted.

"Daba!" Baby Beel added angrily.

Kazuya started trembling slightly. "Uh… I can't hold on in this position any longer!" he said as his legs started shaking.

Furuichi's eyes widened in panic. "Yamamura-kun, don't lose balance!" he pleaded. "Just hold on! If you fall down, then we'll all-" He was cut off when Kazuya suddenly fell down.

Just as he predicted, all the students fell down in one big chain reaction, creating a tangle of arms and limbs on the Twister mat. However, much to Furuichi's dismay, Oga had fallen on top of him in an incredibly awkward and rather suggestive position. Fortunately, no one else seemed to notice.

"Owww… I think I twisted a hip muscle…"

"Man, that was really painful…"

"Okay, I seriously hate Twister now."

Quetzalcoatl seemed to pay no attention to the complaints of the students and he gave another cheerful smile. "Now that we're all done, how about we all play a game of Monopoly?" the harlequin demon suggested as he got rid of the Twister mat and brought out several Monopoly boards.

Immediately, everyone groaned upon seeing the Monopoly boards. A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead when he saw it. He had played Monopoly with his family in the past and he knew exactly what the outcome was going to be.

Sure enough, that was exactly the case. Furuichi was currently playing a game with Oga, Baby Beel, Kazuya and Azusa, while the rest of the class had divided themselves into different groups to play Monopoly. He didn't know exactly what happened, but out of nowhere, Azusa started accusing Oga of cheating. Oga started accusing her of cheating as well and before he could even blink, Oga flipped the board over in rage.

"Fuck this game! I quit!" he snarled, storming outside the classroom.

Dead silence filled the room afterwards. And all the while, Quetzalcoatl seemed oblivious to the chaos. He pulled out another game. "Let's play something else, shall we?" he offered.

* * *

At the end of the day, Furuichi, Oga, and Baby Beel were utterly exhausted from spending an entire day playing games in a class full of people they had never met before, save for Kazuya and Azusa, and from trying to make sure that Quetzalcoatl didn't go too overboard. Well, Furuichi seemed to be tired from that.

"So, how do you think I did today, Furuichi-kun~?" Quetzalcoatl asked, smiling cheerily.

_You hardly even teached today… _Furuichi thought in annoyance. He couldn't say that out loud, lest he wanted to feel the wrath from the demon. Fortunately, Quetzalcoatl continued on without waiting for an answer from him.

"I actually enjoyed teaching this class," he said. "Human students are very fun to teach. And I was glad that I was able to play games today." He smiled. "Perhaps I should volunteer to be a substitute teacher again sometime."

"No! Once is enough, no more than that!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's story 18, with some friendship between Furuichi and Ananta. I was kind of interested in Ananta's character, partly because she's named after a serpent from Hindu mythology (like Naga and Vritra), but mainly because I wanted Furuichi to have some interaction with her as well. I hope you enjoy!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, have you read my translation story "Only You"? I'd appreciate it if I could receive your feedback on it!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 18: 3:28 am**

**Characters: Furuichi, Ananta**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: at 3:28 am, Furuichi is disturbed by Ananta, who takes him out for an early morning stroll in the park in the hopes of getting to know him. Despite being cold and tired, he soon discovers that it's worth it.**

The window to Furuichi's room slid open, causing the chilly night breeze to blow into the room. Furuichi, who was sound asleep, shivered at the cold air and curled up tighter into his sheets. However, his eyes shot open as he realized that there was someone in his room, watching him. He could almost feel someone's eyes on him.

"Oi, Lieutenant." He tensed up upon hearing a feminine voice call him. He sat up and turned to face the intruder in his room, only to have his eyes widen in shock when he saw who it was. Much to his surprise, it was Ananta, still wearing her usual uniform and trench coat, her face stoic.

"A-Ananta?" Furuichi asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes. He glanced down at the clock on his bedside table, which read 3:28, before glancing back up at the demon in his room. "What the hell are you doing in my room?! It's nearly 3:30 in the morning!"

"We're going for a walk, so get changed," she told him.

It took five seconds for the words to process in Furuichi's brain, as he was still very much sleepy. "Wait… what? We're… going on a walk? Ananta, it's early morning!" he protested quietly, trying to make sure he didn't wake up the rest of his family.

"I'm perfectly aware of that," she said. "But I would just like to show you something. Besides, it'll be quiet and we'll be able to talk without any interruptions."

Furuichi sighed, knowing that he should just go with her. Slowly climbing out of bed, he grabbed a fresh change of clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes. Once he was done changing, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, deciding that he might as well freshen up for the day. After freshening up, he went back to his room and grabbed a hoodie, slipping it on to protect himself from the chilly air.

"Lead the way," he muttered to Ananta.

In no time, thanks to the demon's powers, the two of them were outside the house and on the empty, well-lit streets. Furuichi shivered slightly from the cold night air as he walked next to Ananta, who seemed unaffected by the cold. He watched bemusedly as Ananta looked around the streets, a content look on her face. "It's so… quiet," the demon said.

Truth be told, Ananta always did prefer silence.

Furuichi nodded in agreement. Usually at this time of night, the streets of Ishiyama would be pretty dead quiet, save for the downtown area. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"The park," Ananta told him. "There's something I believe you must see there."

Furuichi couldn't help but feel suspicious as to what Ananta wanted to show him. What could be so special that it made the Pillar Baron wake him up way early in the morning to show him? Clearly it must've been very exciting or fascinating otherwise he wouldn't be out here, freezing his ass off.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the park. Ananta led Furuichi to a bench and sat down. Furuichi wordlessly sat down next to him, his hands still in the pockets of his hoodie. He was only glad that it was the weekend, which meant that he would have time to catch up on sleep tomorrow.

"So? What did you want to show me?" Furuichi asked Ananta.

"Just look at the sky, Furuichi," she told him.

Confused, Furuichi did so. All that was there was a dark sky with many stars scattered everywhere, some of them shining brightly. Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "So? What's so special about it?" he asked. "It's just a night sky."

"Can't you see?" Ananta asked, a slight smile crossing her face. "The stars are so bright. They've never been this bright before."

Furuichi was surprised to hear the slight wistful edge in Ananta's voice, and he turned to see the Pillar Baron just watching the sky in fascination. "Isn't it fascinating?" she asked. "I've rarely seen such a sight in the Demon World."

"Hold on…" Furuichi started. "Ananta, you like stargazing?"

She nodded. "It has been an interest of mine," she said. "Normally, the stars are rarely this bright, have you noticed? But when it's dark everywhere, like here, you can see so much more in the sky."

Furuichi didn't know much about Ananta, but this revelation was rather surprising. He never would've thought that the Pillar Baron would've liked such an activity but then again, he didn't know her that well. He turned back to look at the sky and he had to admit, it was quite a pretty sight. A sight like this was rare to see in Ishiyama, but in the dead of night and away from the city? It was quite impressive.

"You rarely see this many stars when you're in the city," Ananta said. "But I discovered this last night, actually. I wanted to share it with you because I believe that a sight like this must be seen." She lowered her head slightly. "Also because I don't really know you that well." She turned to face Furuichi, a small smile on her face. "I wanted to get to know you a bit more since you're such a fascinating human. I thought that if I did this, it could break the ice."

Furuichi couldn't help but feel touched by her sincerity. Ananta had clearly thought through this, and had thought about him. Sure, he didn't like being woken up at 3:28 in the morning, but if it was to watch this sight, then it was definitely worth it. He didn't mind being woken up really early in the morning if a pretty girl wanted to get to know more about him.

Meanwhile, Ananta couldn't help but smile to herself. Furuichi was definitely an interesting human, and she could see why Hecadoth and Agiel were so fond of him. The boy was clearly an intelligent person, definitely worthy of being a tactician. However, there was something about him that made her feel less cold. Furuichi definitely softened her. He seemed to have that kind of presence, where even an intimidating person could be softened by him.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel any sort of attraction to him. While she may have felt something for Furuichi, Ananta was content with this kind of companionship. She didn't want to force him or make him feel uncomfortable.

They continued watching the stars for a while, sitting in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Ananta turned to face Furuichi. "Do you like this, Furuichi?" she asked.

"Mm? Oh, yeah," he said, trying to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn. "I'm tired, though."

Ananta chuckled. "Would you like to go back?" she asked. "I'll come with you."

"Sure."

They left the park together, both of them feeling relaxed from watching the stars. When they arrived at Furuichi's house, Ananta helped him get back to his room. Before he changed clothes, he turned around and bowed politely to her. "Thanks for this, Ananta," he thanked her. "I appreciate it."

Ananta smiled warmly. "No problem," she said. "Let's do this again sometime soon, lieutenant." She gave him a smile and a cute wave before hopping out of his window.

Furuichi smiled as he closed his window, but the smile quickly faded as he collapsed on his bed as sleep quickly took over him. _Being woken up at 3:28 am for stargazing with Ananta was totally worth it... _was the last thought he had before sleep took over him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a little friendship between Furuichi and Elim. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 19: Thunderstorm**

**Characters: Furuichi, Elim**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: When Furuichi gets caught in a thunderstorm one day, he suddenly encounters Elim in an alley, hiding out of fear of lightning and thunder. Set at some point while Oga is in the Demon World.**

"Shit…" Furuichi muttered to himself as he felt the raindrops falling from the sky. Upon seeing this, he pulled out his umbrella and opened it up. As he did so, he heard sounds of dismay from other people in the streets, as well as hurried footsteps of people trying to get away from the bad weather.

It wasn't long before heavy rain started pouring, with the occasional low rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning across the sky. Furuichi did remember that there was supposed to be a thunderstorm today, but he didn't really expect it to come this quickly. As another low rumble of thunder rang from the sky, Furuichi quickened his pace, hoping to get home soon.

As he passed by an alley, a bolt of lightning suddenly flashed through the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. At that moment, he heard a small whimper from the alley, causing him to face the alley out of surprise. Again, he heard the same whimper as another clap of thunder rumbled in the sky. _Who's in there? _

Curiously, Furuichi entered the alley, trying to find the source of the whimper, which was coming from behind a few trashcans. "Who's there?" he asked gently. At that moment, he saw a familiar little girl with a large witch hat peering from behind one of the trashcans.

"F-Furu-sama?" a timid voice asked. To his surprise, it was Pillar General Elim. Her eyes were wide with panic and her lower lip was trembling in fear.

"Elim?" Furuichi asked in surprise. "What's wrong? What're you doing here?"

She shook her head, hiding her face. "I h-hate th-thunderstorms…" she whimpered, shivering from the chilly wind. "They scare me…" Another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, making her cower in fear, whimpering in terror.

Furuichi couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the little demon. Elim may be a Pillar General, but she was still a little kid, and he had no idea that she was scared of thunderstorms. "Hey, it's alright," he reassured her as he bent down slightly. "Why don't you come with me to my place and stay there for a bit, rather than waiting here for the Pillar Squad?" he offered.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded, giving her a friendly smile. "Sure, why not?" he said.

Elim tentatively stepped out from behind the trash cans as Furuichi stood up, holding the umbrella over the both of them. As the rain continued pouring from the sky, Elim walked with Furuichi back to his home for shelter from the storm.

In that moment, another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Elim jumped and moved closer to Furuichi, whimpering in fear. Furuichi noticed this and gently took her hand. "It's okay," he coaxed gently. "We're almost there."

Eventually, Furuichi and Elim arrived at Furuichi's house. Elim quickly hurried inside and Furuichi followed her, closing the door and turning the lights on. "Here, why don't you give me your coat?" he said to her. "We'll let it dry for a while."

"Okay." The small demon removed her coat and hat, and Furuichi hung it up on a coat rack to dry. As he entered the house, he saw Elim curling up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Furuichi couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was rather adorable.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he offered.

"Do you have hot cocoa?" Elim asked hopefully.

Furuichi blinked, but smiled. "Sure. I'll make you some."

At this point, the sound of rain was slightly muted from being inside, but it was still a pretty heavy rainstorm. As he prepared the hot cocoa, he felt himself relaxing from the sound of the rain. Truth be told, Furuichi always found watching rainstorms and thunderstorms very calming. Sometimes in the evening, he would sit by the window and watch a thunderstorm from the warmth of his room with a cup of tea. He found it very comforting and relaxing.

When the hot cocoa was done, Furuichi took the mug back to the main room, where Elim was still curled up on the couch. "Here you go, Elim," he said, giving her the mug.

Elim tentatively took the mug and slowly took a sip of hot cocoa, wincing slightly from the hot temperature of the drink. However, she gave Furuichi a big smile afterwards. "Thanks, Furu-sama!" she thanked him.

"No problem," Furuichi said.

As she continued to drink the hot cocoa, Furuichi silently observed her. He couldn't help but notice how Elim acted like his sister Honoka when she was still a little girl. She was once as tiny and adorable as little Elim was right now, and loved curling up on the couch and snuggling next to him and his parents. Even now, he couldn't help but feel as if he were the overprotective older brother he had once been when Honoka was born.

At this point now, Elim had calmed down considerably and was now feeling rather sleepy. Today hadn't really been a good day for her. She had been separated from Vabam and Xoblah and had gotten lost in this city when a thunderstorm suddenly started. She truly hated thunderstorms, and lightning was especially something she hated since it pretty much left her frozen in fear. Elim had soon found herself being forced to hide behind trash cans in a dark and dirty alley, and was utterly miserable. However, when Furuichi found her in the alley and led her to his house, she felt safe and comforted. Even now, as she drank the hot cocoa, she still felt the warm and comforting feeling.

She couldn't help but see Furuichi as like a big brother. Compared to the rest of the Pillar Squad, Furuichi was the more sane big brother who still looked out for her and showed concern for her. Because of his presence, she didn't feel as scared of the storm as she used to be.

"Thank you, Furu-sama," Elim murmured softly.

Furuichi looked at her in surprise. "What for?"

She smiled. "For letting me stay here," she said. "You're nice."

Furuichi blinked. "Oh… thanks…" he mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't have to thank me, though."

It was as if a bond had formed between the two, like brother and sister. Furuichi smiled softly as he petted her head, ruffling her hair like how he did with Honoka. Elim definitely brought back fond memories of Honoka during her early days, and he almost felt like how he had when Honoka was still very young. Out of all the pillar demons, Elim definitely reminded him of his sister the most.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Furuichi got up to go and answer it, and to his surprise, it was Vabam and Xoblah. "Hey, what're you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Is Elim with you, by any chance?" Xoblah asked.

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, actually." He turned to look at Elim. "Elim, Vabam and Xoblah are here now."

"Really?" Elim got up and went to the door, smiling brightly at the two demons. "Hi guys!" she greeted as she took her coat and hat.

"Why were you here?" Vabam asked her.

"Furu-sama found me and let me stay here because I was scared," she said cheerily. "He's really nice. He gave me hot cocoa and let me use his blanket to keep me safe from the thunderstorm!"

Furuichi smiled slightly at her cheeriness. However, he was completely caught off-guard when she suddenly hugged him. "Thank you, Furu-sama!" she thanked. "Bye bye!"

He smiled and patted her head. "No problem, Elim," he said as they left.

As he closed the door, Furuichi couldn't help but smile again. He had been able to feel like the protective yet innocent big brother that he was when Honoka was a baby, and he wouldn't mind playing that role again in the future.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a nice, slightly risque Hecafuru one-shot! I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning, this is shounen-ai/Boys' Love.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 20: Massage**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth**

**Pairings: HecaFuru**

**Summary: When a training session leaves Furuichi sore and aching all over, Hecadoth offers give him a massage. Even though Furuichi is reluctant, he agrees to it and discovers just how skilled the demon is at massages.**

Furuichi collapsed onto the ground, completely and utterly exhausted, his body aching everywhere. It had been a long and tedious training session today, this time with Hecadoth, and he was very much worn out from it. And he thought the previous day's training session with Salamander was exhausting, but no, this one was even more so, especially since Hecadoth was so relentless in his attacks.

"We're done for the day," Hecadoth told him as he emerged from the weapons room. Upon seeing Furuichi lying on the ground, he bent down and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oi, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Furuichi tried to insist, attempting to sit up. However, due to his aching body, he cringed in pain, wincing as he stood up. Despite that, he still tried to keep composure. "Really, I'm fine."

Hecadoth raised an eyebrow. "Well, you sound like you're in a lot of pain," he pointed out. "Today's session was a rather strenuous one, after all. You sure you're fine?"

Furuichi tried to wave it off, but winced even more as his body ached further. "Actually, nevermind, I'm not fine," he admitted. "My body's hurting everywhere now."

Hecadoth couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, I can help out with that," he told him. "How about I give you a massage, Furuichi?" he offered as they made their way out of the training arena.

Furuichi stopped in surprise. "Wait, a massage?" he asked, a look of surprise on his face. "Hecadoth… you want to give me a massage?"

"Well, why not? Massages are useful that way," Hecadoth reasoned. "They're very relaxing and they can soothe an aching body. Besides, I know how to give a good massage." He stopped walking for a moment. "You don't have to if you don't want one but if you want a massage, then would you like me to come to your living quarters or will you come to mine?"

Furuichi thought for a moment. Hecadoth did have a point. Massages were pretty useful that way, and he was hurting everywhere. Maybe a massage could help him. "Okay then," he conceded, deciding that a massage could actually help him. "I'll come over to your quarters."

"Very well then," Hecadoth said. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Furuichi arrived at Hecadoth's living quarters after cleaning up from the training session, but instead of his pillar uniform, he was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt. He knocked on the door before opening it and entering.

Much to his surprise, when he entered the room, he saw that the room was lit with the soft glow of several candles and that there was some ambient music in the background, creating a relaxing atmosphere in the room. In the center was a massage bench, and a gentle, fragrant aroma filled the room.

"Glad to see you could make it." Furuichi jumped slightly and turned to face a shirtless Hecadoth, who was leaning against the wall, arms behind his head. The glow of the candles shone softly on his well-toned abs and pecs, and Furuichi felt his face heating up at the sight.

"What's with the candles and all this stuff?" Furuichi asked him. "I never knew you had this stuff."

Hecadoth shrugged. "It's just to create a relaxed ambience," he said. "Okay, take your clothes off and lie face down on the bench. I'm almost done preparing the massage oils."

Furuichi reluctantly removed his shirt and jeans, dropping it onto the floor as he made his way to the bench, lying face-down on the surface of the bench and draping the towel over his lower half. Already, he was starting to feel his muscles unclenching slightly as he saw Hecadoth make his way to him, holding some small bottles of massage oils. However, he was still somewhat hesitant. "Before you start, are those oils safe?" Furuichi asked.

The demon chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, these are perfectly safe," he reassured him. "If anything, they'll make you feel infinitely better. According to Dr. Furcas, these are made out of some medicinal herbs that'll treat injuries so well." He stood by the massage table. "Okay, now just relax your muscles."

Furuichi obeyed as he watched Hecadoth take one of the massage oils and pour some onto his palm. Once he poured a certain amount, he rubbed his palms together, rubbing the oil into his palms before pressing them on his bare back.

Furuichi sighed at the sensation of the warm oil on his back. Right then, Hecadoth started to rub the oil all over his back, his hands being gentle, yet firm as he lightly pressed certain areas. Once the oil had been spread over his back, Hecadoth started to tap at certain points on his back.

"How does this feel?" he asked, his voice unusually calming and soothing.

"Feels great," Furuichi said, his voice calmer. The scent of the oil was also really helping him relax, as it smelled really nice and calming. "Where'd you learn to be a masseuse?" he asked.

Hecadoth smiled. "I picked up some techniques from Furcas," he said. Right then, he started kneading the back and legs and Furuichi groaned in pleasure. Already the throbbing pain in him was starting to fade away, partly because of the oil, but mostly because of the massage.

"So what do you think of training with the Pillar Squad so far?" Hecadoth asked him.

"It's… going pretty good, actually," Furuichi admitted. "Better than I thought it would." He hissed in relief as Hecadoth massaged his tense shoulder blades. "Although… I have a feeling I'll be having to get more of these massages if I want to survive." He laughed as he finished saying that.

Hecadoth chuckled lightly. "It seems so," he agreed as he started rubbing Furuichi's back. "In fact, I would be more than glad to give you a massage if you need one." However, the moment those words left his mouth, he started pondering over them. Why did he suddenly say that out loud?

Even Furuichi seemed a bit surprised that Hecadoth had said that. However, before he could ask the demon what he meant by that, he found himself being rolled over onto his back, now facing Hecadoth and subsequently getting a good view of his well-toned torso.

Upon seeing Furuichi's bare torso, Hecadoth felt his mouth becoming dry. Furuichi wasn't the most well-built or muscular person, but he could see a slight hint of muscle in his lean figure. And then, there was the fact that he had such pale, unblemished skin that nearly begged to be touched. However, he cleared his throat before rubbing some more oil on Furuichi's chest.

Furuichi cracked one eye open and saw the relaxed, yet focused expression on Hecadoth's face. He felt his own mouth go dry as he saw a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his head and landing on his well-toned chest. And the sensation of his hands on his chest really wasn't helping right now. Before he realized he felt his face heating up as he stared at Hecadoth's chest.

Eventually, the massage was all finished. "There you go," Hecadoth said as Furuichi sat up. "Feel any better?"

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, definitely," he said as he put his pants on. "Thanks again, Hecadoth." He smiled before making his way to the door.

However, before he could open the door, Furuichi suddenly felt Hecadoth's hands on his waist from behind and he froze. "H-Hecadoth…?" he asked.

Suddenly, he felt Hecadoth burying his face in the crook of his neck from behind and his chest pressed against his still bare back, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Furuichi…" Hecadoth whispered, his voice sounding sultry. "Do you have any idea how great you smell?"

Furuichi blushed as he suddenly felt his lips planting kisses up and down his neck. However, he slowly closed his eyes and placed his hands over top of Hecadoth's as he continued kissing up and down his neck. It wasn't long before Furuichi suddenly felt a hand gently take a hold of his chin and bring it up slightly. He opened his eyes and noticed Hecadoth looking at him, a mix of adoration and fascination in his eyes.

"Hecadoth?" he asked. "What are you-" He never got the chance to finish the question, as Hecadoth leaned down and captured his lips with his own in a kiss.

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock, but he found himself slowly closing them and returning the kiss, which was slowly becoming more passionate and heated. He moved his hand and twisted his fingers in Hecadoth's hair as Hecadoth started roaming his hands over Furuichi's body, savouring the sensation, and Furuichi unconsciously let out a soft moan as the demon held him tighter.

Eventually, Hecadoth pulled away, staring into Furuichi's eyes as he let go, slowly realizing what he just did. He averted his eyes, feeling awkward. "Well… good night," he said. However, Hecadoth still looked up and smiled at Furuichi.

Furuichi returned the smile. "Good night," he said.

On his way back to his living quarters, Furuichi felt his face burning at the memory of such a kiss, as well as his heart beating faster. He briefly wondered why Hecadoth had done such a thing. It wasn't like he didn't like it, though. He definitely liked it, and he wanted more.

He smiled to himself. In that moment, he knew he would be back for future massages from Hecadoth. Maybe this feeling wasn't such a bad thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**This story was inspired by one of my favourite movies, _Aliens_, specifically the character of Sergeant Apone. One of my headcanons for the Pillar Squad is that Basilisk is like Sergeant Apone in his manner of speaking and behaviour, so I used a bit of Apone's key lines in this story for Basilisk. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 21: Search-and-Destroy**

**Characters: Furuichi, Basilisk, Wasboga, Kne, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi accompanies Basilisk and his platoon on a search-and-destroy mission, his very first mission in the Pillar Squad.**

Furuichi followed Pillar Baron Basilisk as they made their way to the squadrons' barracks. Today, he was doing some training with Basilisk by accompanying them on a mission: a search and destroy mission to hunt down some sort of species of deadly hellbeast that was running rampage in civilian grounds. Furuichi was feeling a bit nervous, since they were hunting down hellbeasts and not just some wild animal in the Human World. He wondered just how vicious the monsters would be, and just how the hell he could help out.

"You ready for today's mission, lieutenant?" Basilisk asked him as he lit the cigar in his mouth.

Furuichi shrugged. "I'm kinda nervous," he admitted. "It's my first one, after all." He was wearing a uniform identical to Basilisk's, including the trench coat. "Also, it's my first time hunting some wild hellbeast, so I'm pretty nervous about that."

Basilisk chuckled. "Don't worry," he said. "We're gonna go over strategy once I've woken my men up and they're all changed and have had breakfast."

At that moment, they arrived at the squadrons' barracks and Basilisk swung the door open, making his presence clear, if the sudden scent of cigar smoke wasn't enough. At the sound, several of the men groaned as they slowly got out of their bunks.

Basilisk grinned widely as he slammed the butt of his large axe on the ground. "Rise 'n' shine, sleeping beauties!" he ordered. "Whatcha all waiting for, a breakfast in bed?" He strode through the aisle, watching as more grunts dragged themselves out of their bunks as he continued talking, clearly loving his job. "Another wonderful day in the Division. Every meal's a banquet! Every paycheck a fortune! Every formation a parade, I _**LOVE **_the Division!"

Furuichi watched in surprise at Basilisk's attitude. Was the Pillar Baron always like this? Well, he did seem to be more of the affable type, but seeing him talking like this was rather jarring. For some reason, this kind of reminded him of Toujou.

"Shit, this floor's freezing," one of the grunts muttered. However, Basilisk heard it and he stopped in front of him.

"What do you want me to do, fetch your slippers?" he asked caustically.

"Gee, would you sir? I'd like that," the grunt retorted, equally sarcastic.

Basilisk glared at him and the grunt seemed to freeze on the spot. "Look into my eye," he barked before turning and walking away. The grunt was frozen for a few seconds before he regained control of himself and put his clothes on.

"We have an important mission today, so get yer asses outta bed and get ready!" Basilisk commanded. "And eat breakfast quick, so we can go over strategy and prepare ourselves." He turned to leave the barracks. "Furuichi, come with me to the mess hall," the Pillar Baron told him. Furuichi nodded and turned to follow him.

In the mess hall, Furuichi sat with Basilisk and his two subordinates, Pillar Generals Wasboga and Kne, as they had breakfast. "So, what's the mission today?" Wasboga asked as he poured himself some coffee.

Basilisk grinned. "It's a search-and-destroy mission, you'll love it!" he said. "There's some nasty hellbeasts from Vlad's Haunt that's terrorizing a nearby town, and we gotta go in there and kill 'em all."

"Has the town already been evacuated?" Kne asked.

"Yeah, it's been evacuated a while ago," Basilisk said. "Also, it's the lieutenant's first search-and-destroy mission, so it'll be a good experience for him." At that moment, he noticed that Furuichi hadn't touched his breakfast at all. "Oi kiddo. Not hungry?"

Furuichi shook his head. "No, not really," he said. "I'm honestly really unnerved about this mission."

"Ah, don't worry, kid," Basilisk reassured him. "All rookies get nervous on their first mission. You'll do fine. Just try and help out whenever you can."

At that moment, they heard the groans of disgust from some of the grunts. "What the hell's up with this shit?" one of them grumbled. "I swear, the more time I spend here, the worse the food gets."

"I know, right?"

Furuichi cracked a wry smile. "He does have a point," he said to Basilisk. "This does look like shit."

"Yeah, I'm just having coffee right now," Kne agreed as he smoked his cigarette. "It's the only thing that's even remotely good around here. Some day, we gotta go out and get some decent food for the base."

Eventually, all of Basilisk's squad had gathered in the meeting room to discuss the mission. Furuichi stood beside Basilisk as Kne and Wasboga pulled out a large map with a red circle around a certain area, marking the location of their mission. Once it was laid out on the table, Basilisk slammed the butt of his axe on the ground, silencing all conversations.

"Alright, so here's the mission," Basilisk started as he pulled out a sketch of a hideous, Lovecraftian creature. "You know what these are. We encountered them on an extermination mission in Vlad's Haunt before. Now, these hellbeasts have invaded a nearby town, which has already been evacuated, and they need to be destroyed. We go into the town, we search them out, and we destroy them with no mercy." Basilisk blew a puff of smoke from his cigar as he finished. He then gestured to Furuichi.

"This mission is the lieutenant's first mission," he said. "He'll be coming along with us and helping out whenever he can."

Wasboga stepped up. "This is our plan," he started. "We will divide you up in groups, and assign different parts of the town to each of you. Search every inch of the area, and even though the town has already been evacuated, **do not **damage or destroy anyone's property. If you see a hellbeast, **destroy it. **Don't hesitate, because they'll kill you on sight."

Kne stepped forward. "Alright, now let's go to the weapon room and prepare ourselves," he ordered.

Furuichi followed the grunts to the weapons room to look for a suitable weapon to use. He looked around the shelves, looking for anything that stood out. There were knives, swords, machetes, crossbows, axes, spears, sickles, and then there were the huge, menacing hybrid weapons that could kill anyone on the spot. Wasboga saw Furuichi struggling to pick a weapon and picked out a medium-sized axe. "Oi, lieutenant," he said.

Furuichi turned to face the demon. "Yeah?"

Wasboga handed him the axe. "Here, use this," he told him. "It'll be easy for you to use."

He nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Attention!" All the grunts stood straight as Basilisk entered the room. "At ease."

Furuichi watched as Basilisk looked around, eyeing his platoon sternly. "We're heading out," he said. "Now listen to me. You're a team, there's nothing to worry about. We go there, and we're gonna conquer, and we're gonna kick ass, is that understood? Alright people, let's move! Are ya lean?" he demanded.

"Yeah!" the squadrons shouted, holding their respective weapons up.

"Are ya mean?" Basilisk demanded.

"Yeah!"

"What are you?!"

"LEAN AND MEAN!" By now, all the squadrons were looking fierce and ready to fight.

"Good!" Basilisk grinned. "Move out, everyone! Let's go! Furuichi, you come with me!"

* * *

Furuichi looked around the empty town, feeling a small chill running down his spine. The town was very quiet, save for the footsteps of the various squadrons in different locations. Right now, both Basilisk and himself were searching through an abandoned house.

"You okay, kid?" Basilisk asked him.

Furuichi turned to look at Basilisk. "Basilisk, just what made you decide to take me on this mission?" he asked. This was a question that had been nagging at him for some time now.

Basilisk stopped for a moment. "What's the problem?" He turned to face Furuichi.

Furuichi lowered his eyes as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Well, I'm not exactly fighting material, and this mission is meant for demons, not humans. So, why'd you decide to bring me along?"

Basilisk raised an eyebrow. "For you to gain experience," he said. "Since you're our contractor, you'll need as much experience as you can get if you want to become strong enough to harness our powers." He looked around him, trying to see if there were any potential monsters hiding. "Besides, you're a strong boy, Furuichi. You have a lot of potential, so don't underestimate that."

Furuichi was surprised at the compliment, but mostly because of how genuine it sounded. But before he could say anything, he saw Basilisk hold his hand out toward him, shushing him. "Do you hear that?" Basilisk asked, his voice quiet.

Right then, they heard it. A low, unearthly growl from the shadows of the house had them on high alert as they looked around them. Furuichi looked around him nervously as he held his axe up when he suddenly felt himself being pushed down to the ground. "Get down!" Basilisk shouted as he swung his axe.

Furuichi looked up in shock and saw a hideous hellbeast on the table, snarling and glaring at them. It was very much a Lovecraftian creature, with an unearthly appearance and an unearthly growl with glowing red eyes. As it roared, Basilisk glared at it, causing it to freeze in its spot, before swinging his axe. "Man Cleaver!" he shouted, bringing his axe down on the creature, destroying it.

At that moment, they heard the sounds of growls from other places, as well as the aggressive shouts from the squadrons as they destroyed the creatures. Furuichi and Basilisk quickly ran out of the house to help the others when Kne and Wasboga ran up to them.

"Sir! We've just killed a whole bunch of them in our area!" Kne said.

"Good! Let's help out the others then!" Basilisk commanded.

Within a couple of minutes, all the hellbeasts were destroyed. Of course, some of the squadrons were pretty badly wounded, including Furuichi himself. However, for what it was worth, the mission was actually pretty successful. Currently, Furuichi was in the infirmary at the headquarters, and Dr. Furcas was taking care of a gash on his arm when Basilisk entered the room, making his way to Furuichi's bed.

"Well, what'd ya think, kid?" he asked as he lit a cigar in his mouth.

Furuichi winced in pain. "It was… okay, I guess," he admitted before giving him a sheepish smile. "I must've dragged you down a lot, Basilisk. I mean, you also had to make sure I wasn't being too reckless when fighting those hellbeasts, right?"

Basilisk looked at Furuichi in surprise before a friendly smile crossed his face. "You did good, Furuichi. For your first mission, you managed to fight back pretty well." He remembered how he and Furuichi worked together to destroy one of the hellbeasts. Basilisk froze it on the spot with his gaze while Furuichi used the tissues to power him up and destroy the creature. This kid was definitely going to be a great lieutenant, he could tell.

He reached out and patted Furuichi on the head. "I look forward to doing more missions with you in the future," he told him. "As I said before, Furuichi, you have a lot of potential so don't underestimate that."

Furuichi smiled. He never would've thought that Basilisk was this affable and encouraging, but he could see why the squadrons really respected him. He was definitely like a father to his platoon. He couldn't help but look forward to more missions with him.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a rather serious one-shot, as I wanted to write something about Furuichi encountering the horrors and brutalities of war for the first time. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 22: Devastation **

**Characters: Furuichi, Naga, Hecadoth, Graphel, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi accompanies Naga and his platoon on a rescue mission, and he encounters the brutality and horrors of war up close for the first time.**

"What kind of mission is it today?" Furuichi asked as he walked with Naga, Hecadoth, and Graphel to the weapons room. Today, he was to accompany Naga and his platoon on a mission as part of training, so he would be prepared to help plan and come up with strategies for various types of missions.

"It's a rescue mission," Naga explained. "There's been a massacre in a town, and we have to look for survivors and bring them back here for recovery."

Furuichi nodded. He felt a bit uneasy about this mission, especially since he had to go and investigate a ruined town, where there was a massacre that happened. He was still rather young, and yes, he did have his heart ripped out a long time ago and he has seen his fair share of bloodshed and violence. However, he wasn't sure why he was reluctant to go on this mission. Perhaps it was because this was a legitimate military mission, and the aftermath of a massacre is always a horrific sight.

Hecadoth must've noticed the hesitance in Furuichi. "Is everything okay, lieutenant?" he asked.

Furuichi turned to face him. "Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this mission," he admitted. "I've had my heart ripped out and my soul torn out of my body, I've seen my fair share of bloodshed, hell, I've been held at gunpoint before. But the thing is… I've never had to witness the aftermath of something so brutal like a massacre, and I'm kind of… scared, actually."

Hecadoth nodded. He understood this fear, since he went through the same thing a few years ago. "It's always very shocking for new soldiers, especially rookies," he said. "It's important, however, to not let this haunt you. There will be other missions where you will encounter similar disasters, but it's important to remember your duty."

"He's right," Graphel agreed.

"Still, what do you think the chances of any survivors being there are?" Furuichi asked.

Naga frowned. "Based on experience, I'd have to say that the chances are very slim," he said. "I know it's not very hopeful, but it is highly unlikely that there'll be any survivors." They soon arrived at the weapons room, where the rest of their platoon was.

"Attention!" All the squadrons stood at attention as Naga, Hecadoth, and Graphel entered. Furuichi followed closely behind them, looking through the various weapons to see which one he could use. As he looked for a weapon, Naga started debriefing.

"As you may have heard, there has been a massacre in a town," Naga started. "Our mission is to search for any possible survivors in the town, and kill any possible enemies that might be hidden there."

"Since this is a rescue mission, our duty is to bring back any survivors to headquarters," Hecadoth added as Furuichi picked out a machete to use as a weapon. "Once we're done sweeping through the town, we'll bury or cremate any bodies we find."

"Alright, let's move out!" Graphel ordered.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived in the town. The three pillar demons scanned the town from the entrance, stunned at the sight. Nearly every building was destroyed, either charred from fires or nearly collapsing. Several bodies lay strewn across the ground. Men, women, children, various people from all walks of life lay on the ground, dead.

Furuichi looked around, taking in the sight before him. He remembered seeing a scene like this in an episode of an anime he watched as a child, but it never had the same impact on him back then as it did now. Most likely it was because of how that scene was in an anime, but this was real. This was an actual village that saw a horrific massacre of its people.

Naga turned to the squadrons. "Search for survivors. Inspect every building in the town and look in every room, every corner, every inch of the area," he ordered before turning to Furuichi. "Lieutenant, you come with me. Hecadoth, Graphel, you two go together."

"Sir." Once Hecadoth and Graphel walked off, Furuichi followed Naga into the ruined town. The squadrons also followed them, breaking off in groups to search for any possible survivors.

Furuichi could smell the scent that hung in the air. It smelt of blood, ash, fire, and devastation. It was truly a horrific sight. He suddenly stopped upon seeing something he never wanted to see. In his path was the bloodied, battered body of a young woman, a great deal of blood coming from between her legs, which was enough to tell him what happened to her. Furuichi felt his stomach turn, but he kept his composure as he closed his eyes.

_God… who could do something like this? _Furuichi wondered to himself as he opened his eyes. He watched as Naga draped a large piece of cloth over the woman's body, probably out of respect.

Furuichi followed Naga as they continued searching through the town. They soon found themselves at a nearly-burned down house and they went inside, their weapons at the ready, should there be an enemy hiding. Naga looked around the house in stunned shock and sadness.

"I've seen a lot of massacre sites before, but this has to be the most horrific one out of all," the demon said to himself.

Furuichi nodded in agreement. Even though he had seen a lot of violence from being friends with Oga, the sight of a recent massacre was enough to shock him greatly. He opened the door into a bedroom and to his shock, he saw the body of a young child, dead on the floor, killed in the most violent way possible.

Eventually, the mission came to an end, with a mass cremation for the bodies. Unfortunately, no survivors could be found, and the one person they found alive was too wounded to be saved, so Graphel killed the person out of mercy. Furuichi watched as the flames burned the dead bodies and he closed his eyes, lowering his head out of respect. He glanced sideways at Hecadoth and Graphel, and both of them were somber. Clearly, they were shocked by this mission as well, and he didn't blame them.

That night, during dinner in the headquarters, Furuichi was silent as he sat with Naga, Hecadoth, and Graphel. Naga noticed this and decided that he should review the mission with Furuichi. "Lieutenant," he called, getting Furuichi's attention.

Furuichi looked up. "Yeah?" he asked.

"How was this mission for you?" Naga asked.

Furuichi sighed. "Honestly… it was brutal," he admitted. "This was the first time I've ever seen the horror and brutality of war." He shook his head. "Yeah, I've seen my fair share of violence and bloodshed from being friends with Oga but… this is from war. And it was horrible."

"You're right," Hecadoth agreed. "It was definitely brutal, a lot more brutal than anything I've ever witnessed."

"You know, I have to admit, I really respect you," Furuichi said. "You guys witnessed so many horrible things from war, but you still keep fighting. You don't let it get to you at all, no matter how shocking it may be."

"And that's why it's important that you keep moving forward," Naga said. "You did pretty good on the mission, Furuichi. I know it's hard, but it's important to not lose sight of your duties."

"I just have a question," Furuichi interjected. "What was it like when you guys saw something like this the first time?"

The three demons hesitated. However, Hecadoth was the first one to start. "It was shocking for me, considering that I was only a squadron and I was a new recruit," he said. "I can never forget how the scent of blood was in the air, or the sights of innocent people dead on the streets." A wry smile crossed his face. "I was horrified out of my mind."

"Yeah, me too," Graphel agreed. "Even though I didn't show it, I was shocked."

Furuichi nodded. "You know, I actually learned something from this mission," he said. "Even though war is a brutal thing, sometimes it's important to uphold your honours and do whatever it takes to save as many lives as you can. And even if you can't save many lives, you try and honour those lives."

Naga looked thoughtful. He had to admit, he was impressed by Furuichi's wisdom. Even Hecadoth and Graphel seemed impressed by the comment from him.

"That's deep," Graphel said.

Furuichi smiled. "Even though this mission was rather brutal, I know that I'll probably have more missions like this in the future, so I shouldn't be dwelling too much on this. Sure, this mission is probably gonna stay with me for a while, but it's important that I keep moving forward and remembering my duties."

Again, this comment seemed to make an impression on the three demons. Already, they knew that he had matured, and was continuing to develop into a tactical, impressionable lieutenant. In fact, they looked forward to doing more missions with him in the future.


	23. Chapter 23

**This story was inspired by another headcanon I have for Fabas: that she's like Vasquez from _Aliens_. Also, I've included a guest appearance from Hilda, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 23: Extermination**

**Characters: Furuichi, Vritra, Fabas, Tiriel, Hilda, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi accompanies Vritra's platoon on an extermination mission in Vlad's Haunt to destroy some parasites. **

Furuichi was feeling excited today. Again, he was accompanying another platoon on another mission today, but this time, he was going with Pillar Baron Vritra and her platoon. He was looking forward to this mission, especially since he was helping out some girls.

"What's the mission like today?" he asked Vritra as they made their way to the weapons room for debriefing.

"It's an extermination mission," Vritra told him. "There's some parasites that need to be destroyed, as they are an invasive species that's destroying the flora and fauna in Vlad's Haunt." She then gestured to a rack of flamethrowers. "For that reason, we managed to obtain flamethrowers from the Human World to destroy them with. However, Salamander infused them with his flames, since his flames are capable of killing these parasites."

Fabas grinned. "Extermination, huh?" she asked. "Nice! Finally, we're goin' on an actual killing mission!"

Furuichi stared at Fabas. Sure, he may not have known her for that long, but he never would've thought that she was this rough and delinquent-like. She was like a female version of Oga or Toujou.

"It's called extermination, Fabas," Tiriel corrected her. "We're going to kill parasites because they're damaging the flora and fauna."

"So what?" Fabas dismissed her. "Doesn't matter, we're still killing them! And with flamethrowers as well!"

Tiriel turned to Vritra. "Vritra, tell me something," she said. "Why can't we use our normal weapons or our powers against these parasites?" she asked.

"Well, they apparently bleed acid, and you wouldn't want acid getting all over your sword or any other weapon, am I right?" Vritra said. "Anyways, we're actually having Master Beel's wet nurse, Hildegarde, tell us a bit more about these parasites. She apparently encountered them a while ago."

Furuichi was surprised. "Wait, Hilda's coming here?" he asked.

"She's like the consultant for this mission," Vritra explained. "She had prepared some sort of kit that gave some information about these parasites, which we studied through yesterday, and she'll be providing more information about them so that we're prepared when we go to destroy them."

At that moment, the squadrons slowly started entering the weapons room. However, before they could look for some weapons, they were stopped by Vritra. "Don't choose your weapons," she instructed. "You're not going to be using your standard weapons today."

The squadrons looked at each other in confusion. "What the hell?" one of them asked. "Why not? We're destroying parasites, right? Why can't we use our weapons?"

"The creatures we're hunting down cannot be destroyed with your standard weapons," Vritra explained. "Master Beel's wet nurse is coming to provide more information about these parasites, so make sure you pay attention to her. And pass the word on to those who are coming in."

Soon, all of Vritra's platoon was in the weapons room and at that moment, Hilda entered. She looked around at the squadrons, who were busy talking to each other, before clearing her throat. All conversations quelled and they turned their attention to her.

Hilda crossed her arms as she started to speak, and Furuichi paid attention to what she had to say. "I was asked by Pillar Baron Vritra to tell you about these parasites, so I'll tell you what I know," she started.

"I had taken Master Beel into a certain forest for a walk when we came across these parasites." Hilda held up an illustration of what looked like a Japanese spider crab, except it looked like it was crossed with a tarantula, with multiple red eyes, and really sharp looking pincers. Furuichi shuddered inwardly at the sight.

"As shown here, these things are huge," Hilda continued. "Their claws are abnormally large, which is what they use to grab their prey. Their prey consists of small animals as well as small plants." She shuddered slightly. "When they're threatened, they will jump on the predator and- yes?" Hilda stopped talking when she saw Fabas raising her hand.

"Look, I only need to know one thing," she said.

"What is it?" Hilda asked.

Fabas grinned. "Where they are." She cracked her knuckles, causing some of the squadrons to laugh and cheer her on.

"Yeah, that's Pillar General Fabas for ya!" one of them teased. "She kicks ass!"

"Anytime, anywhere!" Fabas laughed, bumping fists with him.

Another squadron snorted. "Right, right. Somebody said 'leeches', she thought they said 'lechers' and signed up!" he teased.

Fabas stuck up her middle finger without turning to face him. "Fuck you, man!" she retorted.

"Anytime, anywhere!" the squadron teased.

Furuichi raised an eyebrow and turned to face Vritra and Tiriel, his expression clearly wanting an explanation about that comment. However, Vritra just mouthed 'Later' at him.

"Are you done yet?" Hilda asked sternly. Silence fell over the squadrons as they turned their attention back to her.

Hilda frowned. It felt like Furuichi was the only one besides Vritra and Tiriel who was actually paying attention to her and taking it seriously. Well, it didn't matter. She appreciated that at least he was paying attention and taking his duties as a lieutenant seriously. "They bleed acid," she said. "I had tried destroying it with my sword, only for it to be corroded away. I managed to get rid of it by lighting some sticks on fire and throwing them on it."

"You hear that?" Vritra asked. "Instead of your normal weapons, you'll be using flamethrowers and grenades. They've been infused with Salamander's fire as well, so you'll be able to kill the parasites easily."

Hilda nodded. "Pretty much, the only way to kill them is with fire," she confirmed before turning to Vritra. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all. Thank you, Hildegarde," Vritra thanked. "You're free to go."

As Hilda turned to walk out, she glanced at Furuichi and gave a nod to him before walking out. Vritra turned back to her platoon. "Well then, that's our mission for today," she said. "Everyone, take a flamethrower and we'll head out to Vlad's Haunt."

As Furuichi took a flamethrower, he looked it over to see how it worked. Holding it the way you would hold a gun, he aimed it in an empty space in the arena before squeezing the trigger. Right then, a large stream of fire shot out of the weapon and Furuichi watched on in surprise. Once the stream of flames died down, he lowered the weapon.

"Works well for ya, lieutenant?" Tiriel asked him.

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, works great!" he said.

"Good! Now then, let's go and roast some parasites!" she said eagerly.

* * *

Furuichi looked around at the familiar forest that was Vlad's Haunt, shuddering as he remembered his last unwanted excursion into this area with Oga, Baby Beel, and Lamia. He was currently with Vritra and a few other squadrons, looking around to see if there were any parasites. Tiriel and Fabas were in another area, looking for parasites with some other squadrons.

"Er, Vritra?" Furuichi asked. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was with that comment about Fabas and leeches?"

"Oh, that?" Vritra chuckled slightly. "Well, there was a… confusion, so to speak, with one of our missions. It was an extermination mission that involved destroying a large infestation of demon leeches. Fabas thought it was destroying a large amount of lecherous men, because she hates lecherous men. However, when she saw that it was leeches, she was pretty much paralyzed because she has a huge phobia of leeches."

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. "Okay, then…" he said, not sure whether to be amused or completely weirded out. "Well, no wonder she flipped that guy off."

"It was a pretty embarrassing freakout she had as well," Vritra added.

At that moment, they heard the sounds of branches breaking, causing them to stop talking and look around them. Right then, a giant parasite sprung out of some bushes, leaping at them while hissing viciously. Furuichi took a step back in shock, but Vritra stepped in front of him and, holding her flamethrower at the parasite, squeezed the trigger and sent a large stream of flames at the parasite.

The parasite let out a hideous shriek as it was roasted by the flames. It fell to the ground as it twitched around before finally going still. At that moment, they heard the sounds of more scuttling and clicking of pincers, causing them to look around in alarm.

"Dammit… there's more coming," Vritra hissed to herself. She glanced back at Furuichi, who had his flamethrower ready. "Stay close to me, lieutenant," she told him.

Furuichi nodded. "Got it," he said.

Right then, they saw several parasites springing out from bushes and trees, aiming to kill them. Acting quickly, Furuichi aimed his flamethrower and squeezed the trigger, sending a steady stream of flames at some parasites that were aiming to get him. The flames engulfed them mid-air and they fell to the ground, shrieking and hissing, waving their pincers and claws around, causing Furuichi to step back in revulsion. However, he had no time to be scared, as there were more that were crawling towards him and he hastily shot another stream of fire at them.

"Vritra!" he shouted. "We should go and help out Fabas and Tiriel!"

"I know!" she shouted back. Around them, the squadrons were incinerating more parasites, which seemed to be neverending. However, it was quickly ended when Vritra took out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the large amounts of parasites. Quickly, a large explosion engulfed them and Furuichi, Vritra, and the squadrons quickly pulled back.

Right then, another loud explosion shook the ground, causing them to turn to the source. At that moment, they saw Fabas, Tiriel, and the other squadrons running back.

"Fabas! Tiriel!" Vritra called. "What happened?"

Fabas grinned. "We found the nest and blew it up!" she said.

"All the parasites should be gone now," Tiriel said. "Now that we've destroyed their nest, they shouldn't be able to repopulate this area again."

Vritra nodded. "Good work. Now, let's head back."

Later on, back at the headquarters, Furuichi was with Vritra as she reviewed the mission with him. "So, Furuichi," she started. "What did you think of this mission?"

"It was pretty intense," he admitted. "Also, those parasite things were quite creepy, I could see why Hilda warned us about this mission."

"I see," Vritra said as she took notes. "So, if this mission came up again, would you take it again, with a different platoon, perhaps?"

"Sure, why not?" Furuichi replied. "I mean, I am your contractor, so I should get used to doing missions like this."

They went over a few more questions before Vritra decided to finish with one last question. "Lastly, what do you think of working with my platoon?" she asked.

Furuichi paused. He was going to have to be careful with this question, because if he gave the wrong answer, then he may not be able to live to regret it. "Well…" Furuichi started. "I did enjoy working with your platoon. You guys were pretty ruthless in getting rid of those parasites, and I'm grateful that you helped me out, Vritra."

Vritra smiled upon hearing the honesty in his voice. She appreciated his honesty in answering, but she also appreciated how he liked working with her platoon. She hoped he was willing to work with her again in the future.

"Well, that's all," she said. "You're free to go now, Furuichi."

Furuichi nodded as he got out of his chair. "Thanks, Vritra."

"No problem," she said.

Once he left, Vritra added some additional notes. The boy could definitely use with some more practice in extermination missions, and she definitely didn't mind having him working in her platoon again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Again, this is a continuation of my headcanon of Fabas being like Vasquez from _Aliens_. There's a lot of dirty jokes and insults in this particular story since I was trying to imagine Fabas acting like Vasquez. And to Devlin Dracul, regarding the use of Xenomorphs in one of the stories, I probably might include them, but it's hard to say for sure. I'm not sure about the Predators though, since I haven't seen those movies. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 24: Like One of the Guys**

**Characters: Furuichi, Fabas**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi observes Fabas closer during training with her and after training.**

Out of all the pillar demons Furuichi had been training with, he had to admit that Fabas was the strangest, most unexpected demon he had ever met. Compared to most of the female pillar demons, Fabas was not very feminine or ladylike, even surpassing Agiel in those regards. She was very rough, crude, and she had a potty mouth that could make even a sailor blush.

Not to mention, she loved getting into fights with other pillar demons, drinking alcohol with them, but she knew when to get serious. Today, Furuichi was to train with Fabas, and he was rather nervous about how it would go. Since she was such a rough, tough, no-nonsense kind of girl, he had no idea how rough and tough she would be with him.

"Man, they don't pay us enough for this," Kne grumbled, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Not enough to have to look at your face," Fabas retorted over her shoulder, causing Kne to turn to her, frowning.

"Was that a joke?" he demanded.

Fabas snorted. "Oh, I wish it were," she said.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's head as he witnessed them bicker and snark at each other. It was too early for any form of bickering or snarking. Honestly, he had no idea how the pillar demons could snark and insult each other so early in the morning. However, not all of them were bickering. Nearby, he could hear Laymia discussing a rescue mission with Agiel, Odonel, and Zela, while Naga was discussing an extermination mission with Hecadoth and Graphel.

"So, who do you think'll destroy the most creatures?" he heard Graphel ask.

"Only the most badass fighter," Hecadoth retorted, grinning slightly.

"Heh. Glad to see you're finally admitting it," Graphel teased.

"He said 'badass', not 'dumbass', you idiot!" Fabas called before turning back to Furuichi. "So, you ready for today's training, lieutenant?" she asked, grinning eagerly.

Furuichi nodded, trying to be as excited as she was, though he wasn't too eager about getting into brawls or picking fights like she was. "Y-Yeah, s-sure…" he said hesitantly.

"Oh come on, don't be so hesitant, Furuichi!" Fabas encouraged. "Let's try that again, are ya ready for today's training?"

A smile slowly crossed Furuichi's face. "Yeah," he said, sounding a tad bit more confident this time.

"Good!" Fabas stood up and grabbed Furuichi's wrist. "C'mon now, let's go!"

When they arrived at the weapons room in the training arena, Fabas turned to face Furuichi. "Alright, pick a weapon," she told him as she picked out a machete.

Furuichi noticed this and decided to pick out a bladed weapon as well. He looked through the many bladed weapons in the room before finding a machete that he could use. It was light enough for him to hold it in one hand, and long enough to use in combat. Once he made his choice, he followed Fabas into the arena.

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

Fabas grinned. "Today, we're working on speed and agility," she told him. "Prepare yourself, lieutenant."

"Wait, wha-" Furuichi barely had time to speak, as Fabas was suddenly charging at him, swinging her machete. "Oh shit!" he swore as he hastily ducked to try and avoid her blade. "Wait, I'm still a rookie, Fabas!" he protested.

"Well this is how we train our rookies!" Fabas retorted as she swung her machete at him.

Furuichi bent backwards as he narrowly missed the blade of her machete before standing upright and swinging his machete at her. Their blades clashed and Furuichi used the opportunity to attempt to fight back. However, he knew that he was no match for Fabas, as she was pretty much the female equivalent of Oga and Toujou. In fact, she had probably forgotten that her opponent wasn't a demon.

At that moment, Furuichi suddenly had his machete sent flying out of his hands by Fabas' foot. Now starting to panic, he quickly ran in an attempt to defend himself. "Wait, stop, Fabas!" he shouted. "This is too much!"

Fortunately, this managed to bring Fabas back into reality as she realized that she was fighting against a human, not a demon. She grinned sheepishly. "Oops! Uh… sorry!" she apologized, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face. "I just have this habit of fighting really hard against all opponents, whether they're human or demon!" Fabas laughed heartily after explaining.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. "Yeah, I noticed that," he mumbled to himself.

"Ah well, how about we just skip out on the fighting part and just go and do some workouts to improve your strength and speed?" Fabas suggested.

Furuichi nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a better idea," he agreed.

* * *

They were now in the exercise room, in training clothing rather than their regular uniforms. Fabas, who was wearing a green tank top and cargo pants, was doing some chin-ups on a metal bar, while Furuichi was attempting to do some push-ups in a gray T-shirt and cargo pants. For the most part, he was doing okay with push-ups, but he was struggling a little bit.

"Feel your arms getting stronger, Furuichi?" Fabas called to him.

Furuichi laughed hoarsely. "If I continue this any longer, I think I might die," he joked.

Fabas laughed. "Ah come on, don't underestimate yourself!" she prodded as she did another chin-up. "You're pretty smart! All you gotta do is improve upon your physical strength!" She grinned. "And maybe then, we can have a real fight!"

Furuichi couldn't help but give a pained grin. He didn't know whom Fabas was more like: Oga or Toujou. His best bet was that she was a combination of both of them. She also seemed like the type of person who should never be made angry.

Once he was done his push-ups, he sat up, panting slightly. Fabas walked up to him, handing him a glass of water, which he eagerly accepted. As he took a sip of water, he noticed one of the squadrons entering the exercise room with some equipment. Upon seeing Fabas there, he saw the demon grinning.

"Oi, Fabas!" he called, getting her attention. When Fabas turned around, the squadron smirked. "Ever been mistaken for a man?" he teased.

Fabas shrugged her shoulders. "No. Have you?" she retorted nonchalantly.

Furuichi couldn't help but let out a snicker at the look on the guy's face. He wished he had his camera with him, the look on that guy's face was priceless. Fabas simply gave the guy a shit-eating grin as he flipped her off. "Oh, fuck you!" the squadron snarled, glaring at her.

Fabas laughed even more. "Oh, my pussy hurts!" she imitated in a high-pitched, girly voice before bending over with laughter. At that, Furuichi just laughed even more. He had no idea that Fabas was this much of a tomboy. In fact, he hadn't seen any of the other female pillar demons being this crass and joking before, not even Agiel.

Once Fabas finished her laughing fit, she turned to Furuichi. "C'mon now, I think we're done for the day," she said, checking the time. "Whoa, and we are definitely done for the day. We spent the whole day working out!"

"Yeah," Furuichi said as he got up. "First, I'm gonna go and shower."

"You should," Fabas agreed. "No offense, but you smell bad."

That evening, as Furuichi sat with Hecadoth and Agiel for dinner, he saw Fabas making her way towards them to talk to Furuichi and review his training today. At that moment, they heard one of the squadrons shouting at her to go and sit on his lap.

"Your lap?" Fabas laughed. "What, your hand not getting the job done anymore?"

Laughter filled the mess hall and Furuichi found himself smiling in amusement. Meanwhile, Hecadoth was snickering behind his palm while Agiel just giggled. "You're firing those insults pretty quickly today, Fabas," Hecadoth mused.

"No shit," Furuichi said. "At training, she pretty much insulted a guy's manhood."

"Well, for some reason, some guys often like attempting to flirt with her," Agiel explained. "It's often in the most… inappropriate ways." No sooner did the words leave her mouth when another squadron approached their table.

"Hey Fabas," he grinned. "Whaddya say about-"

"She punches your teeth out, I'm not helping you look for them again," Hecadoth warned, sending the guy away.

Once the guy left, Fabas turned to Furuichi. "So, what did you think of training today?" she asked him. She honestly wanted to know what he thought of training with her. Personally, Fabas had become rather fond of Furuichi, but she wanted to know what he thought of her as a mentor.

"It was… strenuous," Furuichi admitted. "But fun as well. I think that I might get better over time." He smirked. "Also, your innuendos and jokes did make training a lot more bearable."

Fabas was surprised to hear that. Usually, whenever she cracked a dirty joke or made innuendos, she would often be met with eye-rolling or orders to knock it off. However, this was the first time she was told that her dirty jokes made training all the more bearable. To be honest, it actually flattered her a little. Before she realized, she felt her cheeks heating up at the compliment and her face burned with embarrassment, and much to her dismay, Hecadoth and Agiel witnessed this.

"Oooh, someone's in love~!" Agiel teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Fabas retorted, turning away.

Even then, despite their teasing, she was genuinely happy by Furuichi's compliment. She hoped that she could have a chance to train with him again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's story 25, another one on a more serious note. And to Devlin Dracul, regarding Furuichi's "harem", you're right about all of them except for Graphel. He could be a member in the future. And I might even add Hilda as a potential member as well.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 25: Sole Survivor**

**Characters: Furuichi, Yata, Yshiel, Din**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi accompanies Yata's platoon on a rescue mission where they encounter a young boy, the sole survivor.**

Furuichi was sitting in the mess hall with Yata, Yshiel, and Din, eating breakfast and discussing strategy with them. Today, he was to accompany Yata's platoon for a rescue mission in the hopes of finding survivors in a nearby colony.

"So, what's the mission like?" Furuichi asked.

"We're going to a colony, where contact has been lost," Yata explained. "There's no distress signal that's been sent out, of course, it could be just a minor fault that happened, but in the case that it isn't a minor fault, we've been asked to go and search the colony."

"Actually, the last time we heard from them, they were on the verge of being invaded by enemies," Yshiel said as she took a sip of her coffee. "We don't know what's happened to the colony now, because they never did call for backup."

"I see," Furuichi said. "Again, what do you think the possibilities are?"

Din shrugged. "Again, it could be something minor, but it could also be that the colony has been destroyed. So, in that case, we'll be doing a search of the area."

"Dumbass colonists…" they heard a squadron mutter.

"Oi, we heard that!" Yshiel scolded, frowning at him.

"Well I wasn't talkin' to you!" the squadron retorted.

Yata rolled his eyes before turning back to Furuichi. "So, that's our mission for today," he said. "I trust that you will do well on this mission."

"Er… thanks…" For some reason, the Pillar Squad's fondness for Furuichi never failed to catch him off guard and fluster him. "So, I guess we should go to the weapons room to get ready?"

"Yes," Din agreed.

As they made their way to the weapons room, Furuichi couldn't help but notice the air of professionalism in Yata and his subordinates. Sure, the other platoons were equally professional and strict, but it seemed like Yata, Yshiel, and Din were always taking things seriously even when not working. That was probably why they had a lot of missions that required their level of professionalism.

"So, what's the mission today?" one of the squadrons asked. They were now in the weapons room, while Furuichi, Yata, Yshiel, and Din stood up at the front, holding their respective weapons. Furuichi was holding a dagger, Yata had his katana, Yshiel had her sword and Din had his sword.

"We've lost contact with a colony," Yata started. "Our mission is to go and search the colony for any possible survivors. The last contact we had was before an invasion from the enemy, so it's highly likely that the colony has been invaded. Your duty is to search for any possible survivors and get rid of any possible enemies."

"What do we do if we find any survivors?" one of the squadrons asked.

"We bring them back to headquarters," Yshiel answered. "We'll also try and get answers from them as to what happened and afterwards, we'll send them to any relatives they have."

"Is that clear?" Din asked. "Make your search thorough and make no mistakes."

Yata opened the doors. "Now, let's head out."

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the colony, which was located in a building that looked like a large fortress. To their surprise, they saw that the gates were opened, and there were no guards protecting the gates. In fact, the fortress looked completely deserted.

"That's odd…" Yata mused. "Where are the guards?"

"The gates are left open," Din noticed. "Oddly enough, there's no sign of forced entry. The gates are still very much intact."

They neared the fortress and, after looking around, entered through the gates with caution. To Furuichi's surprise, the entire place was deserted. There were a few signs of destruction, but the place seemed… empty. It was an eerie sight, especially the almost-deafening silence. Yata carefully looked around before turning back to face his platoon. "Stay on your guard," he ordered. "Destroy any enemy and do not harm any possible survivor." He then glanced at Furuichi. "You come with me, lieutenant."

Furuichi nodded and followed the taller demon. Whatever happened here, they had probably missed it. In fact, it looked pretty recent, as if it were like a last stand down or something. The destruction was still smoldering, which put Furuichi on a high alert. Oddly enough, they couldn't find any people whatsoever.

"Yata… there's hardly anyone here," Furuichi said. "Shouldn't we be seeing at least a few people around here?"

Yata pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. "You're right," he said. "This is rather odd."

"Sir." At that moment, Din and Yshiel approached them. "We've just done a sweep of the guard posts and stations. No one's here," Din informed him.

"What about the residential area?" Yata asked.

"That's still being searched through," Yshiel said.

"Then let's go there and search the area," Yata ordered.

When they reached the residential area, they again, saw no sign of any people whatsoever. "Looks like we missed whatever happened here," Yshiel said as they searched through a house. "The destruction looks fresh, so it must've happened some time before we came here."

"Is that so?" Yata mumbled. "Any signs of enemies?"

"No, actually," Din told him. "Seems like they just came, destroyed, and left."

At that moment, Yshiel suddenly detected movement from the corner of her eye and she charged towards the source. "There's something here!" she called, chasing after a small figure that seemed to flit from under the table to underneath the stairs.

Furuichi, Yata, and Din came over to where Yshiel was, and saw her crouched down slightly. Getting down to her level, they saw a young demon boy, much to their surprise. The boy looked no older than six years old and had amber eyes and red hair. He hid in the shadows, looking wary of Furuichi and the pillar demons.

"Hey," Yshiel said gently, giving the child a friendly smile. "It's all right, we're not here to hurt you."

Despite the reassuring tone she had, the child still backed away slightly. Furuichi decided to give it a try. "Come here, kid," he coaxed, holding his arms out. "It's okay. You're gonna be alright." He inched forward gently, trying to coax the child to trust him.

However, the boy just pushed past him and attempted to run, but Furuichi managed to grab his little figure. The boy let out a cry of fear as he attempted to break free but Furuichi still held onto him. "It's okay! It's okay!" he tried to reassure him over his cries of panic. Eventually, he managed to calm him down by gently shushing him, and the boy stopped struggling and turned to look at Furuichi.

That's when Furuichi saw his eyes. They were hollow, emotionless, and he could see the trauma that resided. He was clearly affected by this disaster, and saw something that must've rendered him temporarily mute.

"Lieutenant, I want you and Din to take the boy back to headquarters. Yshiel and I will finish up this mission," Yata ordered.

Furuichi nodded while Din responded, "Sir."

Bending down, Furuichi gently picked up the boy, feeling uneasy at how light he was. He hoped that he could talk to him and find out what happened.

* * *

"Any progress?" Furuichi asked as he entered the infirmary. The boy was lying down on a bed as Dr. Furcas took care of his injuries, while Din sat next to the bed, trying to get answers.

"Just try and think," Din told the boy. "What did they look like? Just what exactly happened?"

The boy remained silent. Dr. Furcas wrote some things down on his clipboard. "Borderline malnutrition, no serious injuries, but he's most likely suffering from PTSD," he said. "Just try and go easy on him. I'll go and get some food for him."

Furuichi stepped up. "Maybe I could try?" he offered.

Din sighed. "Be my guest." He got up and left the infirmary. Furuichi sat down on the chair and gave a small smile to the boy as he held out a glass of water.

"Here," he said gently. "Have some water." He held the glass up to the boy's lips and slowly tilted it, allowing him to have a drink of water.

"There you go," he said. "My name's Furuichi. It's nice to meet you."

The boy still didn't respond, but Furuichi continued talking to him. "You're one hell of a brave kid, you know?" he told him. "To have survived this long on your own… that takes guts." He stroked the boy's hair.

At that moment, he suddenly heard the boy speaking. He mumbled something so softly that he could barely hear it. "What was that?" Furuichi asked.

"Dmitri." The boy looked at him and continued speaking quietly. "My name is Dmitri."

Furuichi blinked before smiling softly at him. "Dmitri, huh?" He ruffled his hair. "It's nice to meet you." He noticed that the boy was holding onto something in his hands, so he gently took his hands to see that he was holding a small picture of a young woman. "And who's this?"

"My mommy."

Furuichi nodded slowly. "She's very pretty," he said. "Where is she?"

Dmitri scowled. "She's dead. And so's the rest of my family! Are you happy now?!" he asked, speaking loudly.

Furuichi stared at him in surprise before giving him an empathetic look. "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

This seemed to surprise Dmitri. He didn't expect this Furuichi person to be so patient and gentle with him. Even his apology sounded sincere and genuine. Suddenly, before he realized, he felt tears filling his eyes and he started to cry as he remembered the massacre of his home and the death of his family.

Upon seeing him crying, Furuichi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gently shushing and consoling him. "It's okay," he reassured him. "You can tell me what happened."

And so, the boy started to tell him what happened, and Furuichi listened to every word he had to say. Little did he know that Yata and Yshiel, now back from the colony, were watching this along with Din, all three demons very much impressed.

* * *

"What's going to happen to him?" Furuichi asked at dinner that night.

"The boy's gonna be kept a little longer in the infirmary," Din said. "For improving his health and nutrition. Once he's better, he'll be sent to a proper home to be taken care of."

Furuichi nodded. "And what ultimately happened to the colony?" he asked.

"Except for that boy, we found no other survivors," Yshiel said sadly.

Yata glanced at Furuichi. "We noticed you talking to the child in the infirmary," he said. "Thanks for taking care of that."

"You're welcome."

Yata folded his hands in front of him, deciding to review the mission with him. "Tell me, Furuichi. What did you think of this mission?" he asked.

"It was… different," Furuichi told him. "Honestly, it was rather shocking, but when I saw that boy, I felt a bit of… hope, I guess."

Yata nodded. "Also, that boy seemed to be rather attached to you when we came in," he commented. "May I ask just what technique you used?"

Furuichi thought for a moment. "Well…" he started. "I was just being gentle with him. I offered to listen to him, not just for information but because I genuinely wanted to help him. He seemed so lost and it was honestly painful to see such pain in him."

Yshiel nodded. "I see. You really do have a way with children, Furuichi," she said.

"Yeah, well, being around Baby Beel can do that to you, I guess," Furuichi laughed.

Already, the three demons were impressed by Furuichi. He was definitely a capable, tactical young man, who knew how to talk to survivors of war. They had observed how he interacted with the young boy, and were both surprised and impressed when they saw how they boy had opened up, telling him about how his parents were murdered and how the whole colony was massacred. Rather than being demanding and harsh, he had been patient and calm, something that a lot of pillar demons needed to work on.

Yata definitely looked forward to working with Furuichi again in the future. He may not know it yet, but he does have potential to be a great lieutenant. And he would make sure that Furuichi uses that potential he has.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is again, a rather serious story I wrote, as it deals with the subject of illegal trafficking, which is unfortunately still an issue in today's world. While there is no explicit assault, if this triggers anything, I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 26: Recovery**

**Characters: Furuichi, Salamander, Labed, Xoblah**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi accompanies Salamander's platoon to help them save several women who have been abducted by the Solomon Company.**

"So, what's the mission today?" Furuichi asked as he made his way to the weapons room with Salamander, Labed, and Xoblah. Today, he was to accompany Salamander's platoon on another rescue mission, and from what he heard, this was going to be a lot more difficult than anything else.

"This is a pretty serious rescue mission we have today," Salamander said. "It involves the Solomon Company, and it's going to be pretty dangerous."

Furuichi nodded. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"You see, while Naga's platoon were on a search-and-destroy mission a while ago, they discovered a beaten and battered young woman who was unconscious on the ground," he started. "They had brought her back to the infirmary to be healed up, and that was when they discovered that she had been abducted by the Solomon Company and was repeatedly assaulted and was about to be sent off to a brothel in a foreign country. She had managed to escape, but she told them about what she had gone through."

Furuichi stared at Salamander in shock. "So… you guys did a little more searching, and found that-"

"-there is an illegal trafficking circle which many of these missing women have been forced into," Salamander finished. "Our mission today is to save the women who have only recently been captured and arrest these demons. It'll be tough, but this is an opportunity, Furuichi-kun." He gave him a friendly smile.

"I see," Furuichi said. He knew that the missions would start to get harder, like now. But since he was their contractor, he was going to have to take these kinds of missions to get stronger and to get used to being a real strategist.

When they got to the weapons room, Furuichi selected a spear to use and he stood beside Salamander, Labed, and Xoblah as the squadrons slowly started piling in. It wasn't long before all of Salamander's platoon had arrived in the weapons room, and once they were all there, Salamander cleared his throat, silencing all conversations.

"Today's mission is a rescue mission," he started. "You see, several women have gone missing from various parts of the Demon World, and now, it's been discovered that they're now forced into a sex trafficking ring that's been running for many years by the Solomon Company."

Furuichi was still pretty shocked to hear about this. He knew the Solomon Company was bad, but to think they were involved in sex trafficking? Then they were a lot more horrific than he thought!

"This is a pretty recent discovery," Labed tells him. "Only until recently, this has never been known. However, it's been uncovered that they while they don't directly run the trafficking web, they do have connections in other countries in the Demon World that take these women and girls as prostitutes."

"So, our mission today is to go to their hideout where they keep the women and save them," Xoblah finished. "Also, we're going to be contacting other organizations in those other areas to free the rest of the women who have already been shipped off, and make sure they're returned back home safely to their families."

"Precisely," Salamander agreed. "But this is a pretty dangerous mission, as I said before. This isn't a matter of destroying monsters or hellbeasts. These guys are Solomon Company demons who have various resources at their hands, and these guys are just as ruthless."

"Another thing that's important," Labed added. "We're also trying to rescue traumatized women who would've no doubt suffered various atrocities to their bodies and to their person. It's important that you be careful when helping them."

One of the squadrons put his hands up. "After we save these women, what'll happen to them?" he asked.

"Dr. Furcas will take care of them in the infirmary and make sure they recover back to full health," Xoblah said. "They'll have to stay here for a while in order to ensure full recovery and treatment. Afterwards, we'll make sure they're returned to their families."

"You got that?" Salamander asked. "Now then, let's head out."

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the location, an old warehouse that had clearly been abandoned for years. To their surprise, they didn't see any guards outside the doors, but they knew they had to be careful. However, when they went up to the doors, they saw that it was sealed tightly. But Salamander wasn't fazed by it.

"Everyone, stand back," Salamander said as he stepped up, holding his hand out at the doors.

At that moment, a ball of flames started to form in front of his palm as he stared at the door in intense concentration. Thrusting his arm forward, Salamander sent a large jet of flames towards the doors, burning a hole in the metal.

Salamander then thrust his arm forward again, causing the doors to explode. Now that there was a hole, they could easily get inside now. Furuichi followed the squadrons as they ran inside, holding his spear up in defense. However, they could hear the sounds of enemies running to see what was going on.

"Labed, Xoblah, you two help take care of the enemies!" Salamander ordered. "Furuichi, you come with me and the other squadrons. We're going to get the women."

Furuichi nodded and followed Salamander and the other squadrons as they made their way down the halls.

"They're this way!" They could hear the enemies coming towards them.

"Dammit…" Salamander got his flames ready. "Get ready, lieutenant!"

Furuichi hastily held his spear out as a few enemies came their way. Having already put some tissues up his nose, he could feel the extra strength coursing through him as he got ready to fight. It was quite obvious these guys were only fodder by the way they were trying to act all high and mighty. However, they were rather easy to defeat.

Salamander blasted his flames at one of the enemies, knocking him out, while Furuichi did the same, kneeing one of them in the stomach before headbutting him. As the enemy nearly keeled over, Furuichi delivered a swift roundhouse kick, thanks to the extra boost of power from the tissues.

Suddenly, Furuichi felt his spear being grabbed by one of the thugs, who grinned viciously at him. However, Furuichi remembered a technique he had learned during training with Hecadoth. Holding onto his spear, he pushed forward and struggled against the guy before kicking him in his gut. Using the opportunity, Furuichi quickly yanked his spear out of the guy's grip before planting the end of it on the ground and jumping up, giving the guy a kick in the chin.

"There," Furuichi said to himself. Salamander looked on, impressed.

"Nice work," he praised. "Let's go find them now."

"Yeah."

As they made their way down the halls, they checked each and every room in the hopes of finding the abducted women. Eventually, they found a large room at the very end of the hallways, but the doors were sealed shut. Furuichi turned to Salamander. "I have a feeling that they're in that room," he said.

"Then let's go and see," Salamander said.

They went up to the double doors and Salamander melted a hole in it with his flames. However, Furuichi was not expecting the sight that was on the other side at all.

In the large room were several young women, all of them bound, gagged, and beaten. Whatever clothes they had on were tattered, soiled, and ruined, but what Furuichi noticed the most was their eyes. All of them had hollow, traumatized eyes that were now filled with fear upon seeing Furuichi and Salamander.

As Furuichi approached one of the women, she let out a grunt of panic, trying to run away. "Whoa, whoa…" Furuichi coaxed gently. "Hey, we're not here to hurt you." He moved his hands behind the woman's head to undo the gag. "Here you go."

The woman coughed and gasped as the gag was removed. Furuichi smiled kindly at her. "It's alright," he reassured her. "We're getting you out of here. We're going to help you get better, and you'll be returned to your families."

She still seemed to regard him with suspicion, but Furuichi still gave her a kind smile. "Here, let me take care of this." He moved his hands to the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back and undid them, freeing her hands.

"Everything will be okay," Furuichi kept on telling her. "You're going to be given some proper food, you're going to be taken care of and nursed back to health, and you'll be reunited with your families. All of you. Recovery will happen soon."

It took time, since these women were reluctant to trust them. However, Salamander noticed that Furuichi was so patient and reassuring towards them. Of course, he knew that Furuichi loved girls and never stopped staring at them, but he had to admit, he really knew how to handle women who had been through a traumatic situation.

Eventually, Furuichi had freed all the women from their bounds and gags and by then, Labed had also reached the area they were in. "Sir," he said to Salamander. "We've just rounded up the thugs and Xoblah's taking them away to be arrested."

"Good," Salamander said. "We'll be going back to headquarters soon. When we get back to headquarters, these women will be sent to the infirmary, and we'll start notifying other organizations to help free the women who have already been shipped off and arrest any clients who have bought them."

It didn't take them too long to get back to the headquarters. Once Xoblah had returned from imprisoning the thugs, they had sent the women to the infirmary to be taken care of by Dr. Furcas. Furuichi couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Those women were going to be safe.

As he helped out Salamander and his subordinates with writing letters to the other organizations, he couldn't help but notice how there was a hint of urgency in their letters. They genuinely wanted those women to be rescued and reunited with those families. Then again, this was involving the Solomon Company, but it still surprised him to see how they were quite determined to make sure these women were safely rescued and the whole circle was put to an end.

* * *

"So, how'd you find the mission, Furuichi-kun?" Salamander asked at dinner that night.

"Again, it was pretty brutal," Furuichi admitted. "I was pretty shocked to know that illegal trafficking existed in the Demon World, because this is a legitimate problem in the Human World. But still, it was quite shocking to see those women in the condition we saw them in."

Salamander nodded. "I agree, it was very alarming," he said. "But still, I must say, you handled the enemies quite well." He smiled as he remembered how Furuichi had fought against one of the fodder guys, clearly remembering his many training sessions with Hecadoth. "I'm guessing that Hecadoth taught you how to fight like that, hm?"

Furuichi averted his eyes, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. "Yeah, he taught me that," he said.

"Impressive, Furuichi-kun," Salamander praised. "Also, I was quite impressed by the way you were able to get those women to trust you. How did you do it?"

"Well…" Furuichi thought for a moment. "I remembered that they were traumatized, so I had to be patient and I had to be careful with them. Also, a lot of reassurance is important, because I needed them to trust us."

Salamander was, once again, quite impressed by Furuichi's skill and reasoning. It seemed like just when he thought that Furuichi had surprised them all, he seemed to continue to take him aback during missions, training sessions, or even when they were just relaxing. Furuichi was just so interesting and he couldn't help but be so curious about him. As he continued asking questions and writing notes down, he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to do more missions with him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's a more light-hearted chapter as a break from all the other mission chapters! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 27: Butler Service**

**Characters: Furuichi, Oga, Baby Beel, Hilda, Kunieda, Lamia, Toujou, Yolda, Isabella, Satura, Lord En, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: While working at the local butler cafe, Furuichi gets quite the surprise when he sees the Pillar Squad as customers.**

Furuichi put on his black butler's vest, smiling as he did up the buttons. He took another quick glance in the mirror, checking to see if he looked okay before making his way out of the back rooms. Upon seeing him in his uniform, Toujou grinned and gave Furuichi a thumbs-up. "Looking good!" he praised.

Furuichi smiled back. "Thanks, Toujou-senpai!" he thanked. "I'm going to get started now."

"You do that! I'll be back here, making the food!" Toujou returned.

Furuichi had to admit, he really liked his new job at the local butler cafe. He had recently gotten the job to try and save up some money for college in the future. Of course, he really loved the job, considering how he got to serve young women who always loved getting their pictures with him, and he got to play the role of the charming, seductive butler who was excellent with women. Again, he was looking forward to another day of work in the cafe.

However, when he walked into the main cafe, he was surprised to see that the place was practically empty. "What the-" He looked around the empty cafe. "Where is everyone?" There were no customers or any other staff, save for himself and Toujou.

"Ah, yeah," Toujou said, stepping out of the kitchen. "Well, someone booked up the entire place, cause there's a whole bunch of people coming here for some special occasion."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, who?" he asked.

At that moment, the doors opened and Furuichi turned to face the doors. Much to his surprise, he saw Oga, Baby Beel, Kunieda in a maid's dress, and Hilda. "Oga? Hilda? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Oga asked, looking at Furuichi's outfit.

"I work here!" Furuichi retorted.

Hilda looked at Furuichi's uniform and nodded in approval. "You look almost exactly like a Demon Butler, Furuichi," she praised. "You look as if you are worthy of becoming a Demon Butler."

"Uh… I'm fine…" Furuichi laughed nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "Hey, do you know what's going on right now?"

Oga shrugged. "I was dragged here when I wanted to play Dragon Quest, and I don't know why we're here."

Hilda frowned at him. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" she scolded. "You fool! Today is Master En's birthday, and he wanted to celebrate it here! Nearly everyone who is loyal to him will be here, including the entire Pillar Squad!"

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… what?!" he nearly shouted. "You mean to tell me that Lord En, his wet nurses, and the entire Pillar Squad are coming here?!"

"Precisely," Hilda said.

Furuichi was still staring at her in shock. "But wait, why's Kunieda here as well?" he asked.

Kunieda looked down, her face flushed red. "Oh, because Beel wanted me to come along as well," she said.

"And, when are they coming here?" he asked.

The minute the words left his mouth, the doors suddenly opened, causing Furuichi and the others to turn towards the doors. Standing at the doors were none other than Lord En, followed by Yolda, Isabella, and Satura. Lord En walked inside, giving everyone a broad grin, especially Furuichi.

"Hey, Furuichi!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Dah!" Baby Beel cooed.

Hilda gave a formal bow to him. "Master En," she said.

At that moment, Satura noticed Furuichi from the corner of her eye. "Wow, Furuichi-kun!" she exclaimed, impressed. "You're looking nice! Almost like a Demon Butler!"

Furuichi laughed nervously. "Er… Thanks…" Right then, he remembered the reason as to why Lord En was here. It was his birthday. Turning to Lord En, he gave him a polite bow, his butler act taking over. "Happy Birthday, Young Master."

At this, Hilda, Yolda, Isabella, and Satura were surprised. So were Oga, Kunieda, and Baby Beel.

"Well, well," Yolda said, impressed. "I didn't know you had the charm of a Demon Butler. That was quite impressive, Furuichi-kun~"

"She's right," Isabella agreed. "In all honesty, the reason why Master En chose this cafe was because he thought there would be Demon Butlers here. Even after we told him that there wouldn't be real butlers, he still insisted on coming here." A rare smile crossed her face. "I think he really did make the right decision."

Furuichi was really surprised now. He did not expect to have impressed Lord En or his maidservants at all! Not that he was complaining, of course.

Meanwhile, Kunieda tugged on the apron of her maid uniform. "So… I'm supposed to help Furuichi serve everyone?" she asked.

"Yes," Hilda told her. "You look almost like a Demon Maidservant, so you'll have to help me out as well." She then turned to both Furuichi and Kunieda. "I suggest that you two wait at the doors to welcome the Pillar Squad."

Right then, Furuichi remembered something else. "Wait, where's the Pillar Squad?" he asked.

"Oh, they should be here any time now," Lord En said as Furuichi and Kunieda made their way to stand on either side of the door.

At that moment, the doors opened, revealing Jabberwock and Behemoth, along with the rest of the Pillar Squad. Despite the fierce demonic aura that was emanating from Jabberwock, Furuichi and Kunieda gave them their most pleasant smile. "Welcome back, Masters and Mistresses," they said at the same time, trying to act cheerful and polite.

Suddenly, Agiel came pushing forward, looking eager as ever. "Heya, Furuichi-kun~ You're looking great!" she complimented. Then, she turned to face Kunieda.

"Ah~ Kunieda Aoi!" she cheered, glomping her. "You look so cute! I love your outfit!" she was gushing in excitement to a flustered Kunieda.

"That's enough Agiel, leave her alone," Hecadoth said as he pulled her away. Right then, he noticed Furuichi and looked at him in surprise.

"Furuichi? I didn't expect to see you here," he said, a slight smile crossing his face. "You look very… refined. Like a Demon Butler."

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Furuichi's head. _How many more times am I going to hear this today? _But then, it seemed like nearly all the pillar demons had their attention caught when Hecadoth had said Furuichi's name.

"Wait, Furuichi's here?" That sounded like Graphel.

"I didn't know he worked here!" Definitely Elim.

Furuichi then cleared his throat, getting them to stop talking. "How about Kunieda and I seat you all at your tables?" he offered.

Right then, Toujou stepped out of the kitchens with several pastries and sweets on a cart. "I finished up with the food that was ordered for-" He stopped upon seeing Graphel. "Oi, I remember you. You're that guy who interrupted my fight with Izuma."

Graphel also seemed to recognize him. "The hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

Toujou grinned. "Isn't it obvious, you bastard?" he asked. "I work here. Now come on and fight me!" he challenged.

"Gladly!" Graphel retorted, snarling.

"Whoa, whoa!" Furuichi shouted. "No fighting! Haven't you forgotten why you're here?"

Laymia stepped forth. "He's right," she said. "We're here to celebrate Master En's birthday, so we mustn't start fighting like this, especially in such a place."

Once they settled down, Furuichi proceeded to lead half the pillar demons to tables, while Kunieda led the other half. All of them sat with their respective groups as they looked through the menu and conversed amongst each other. Meanwhile, Furuichi prepared some tea for Naga's table, where he, Hecadoth, and Graphel were sitting.

When the tea was finished, Furuichi poured the tea into some fancy cups before placing them on a tray and walked over to their table, giving them a pleasant smile. "How is everything so far?" he asked.

Hecadoth smiled back. "Everything's just fine, lieutenant," he said. "Before you continue, I just want you to know that you don't have to call us Master or Madame."

"Oh, okay then," Furuichi said.

Naga took a sip of the tea. "This is quite good," he said.

Graphel glanced over to another table and rolled his eyes. "Looks like Agiel's decidin' to have that friend of yours give her a massage," he comments.

Furuichi followed his line of vision and sure enough, he saw Kunieda giving a very eager Agiel a shoulder massage. To be honest, he still couldn't understand why Agiel liked Kunieda so much.

At that moment, Lord En ran up to Furuichi. "Furuichi!" he called. "I want to get a picture with you!"

Furuichi nodded. "Of course, Young Master." He went over to Lord En's table and stood beside him along with Kunieda, Oga, Baby Beel, and Lamia.

Yolda stood before them with a camera. "Okay, smile!" she said. The camera flashed and they relaxed their poses.

However, it wasn't long before nearly the entire Pillar Squad wanted pictures with Furuichi. "Oi, Furuichi!" Hecadoth called. "Let us take a picture with you!"

"I want a picture with Furu-sama!" Elim insisted.

"Furuichi-kun, let us take a picture with you!" Quetzalcoatl added.

Furuichi didn't know how long it took before picture-taking was over. If anything, though, he did enjoy getting his picture with the female pillar demons. Now, as he and Kunieda served out sweets to everyone, he couldn't help but enjoy himself.

"Having fun, Furuichi?" Laymia asked, giving him a pleasant smile.

"Yeah," Furuichi nodded. "I have to admit, I haven't seen you guys having this much fun before."

"Well, it is Master En," Agiel said. "And to be honest, this is one of the best venues he's chosen for his birthday. Especially since we got to see you!"

Kunieda smiled at Furuichi. "You do make a good butler," she complimented. "It was fun to work alongside you as well."

Furuichi smiled. Today was definitely a lot of fun. To be honest, he really enjoyed pretending to be a butler, even if the number of times that he was told about how he looked like a Demon Butler was pretty much endless. However, he had a lot of fun being a host and helping everyone out, and he looked forward to it again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the 28th story! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 28: Interrogation**

**Characters: Furuichi, Laymia, Agiel, Odonel, Zela**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi is called in to interrogate a war criminal when neither Laymia nor her subordinates can get an answer from him.**

Laymia frowned as she looked through the glass window that separated her from the prisoner who sat in the interrogation room. Sitting at the table was Zela, who was trying to get answers from the prisoner, but was having very little success. She didn't think that they'd ever have such a difficult, tough prisoner whom they had to interrogate.

Meanwhile, Zela seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated, much to the prisoner's amusement. This prisoner was seriously not cooperating. He had already tried using the good cop, bad cop technique with Laymia in the room as the good cop. Of course, that didn't work, since the prisoner had only riled the both of them quite a bit. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and calm himself down before giving the prisoner a stern look. "Look, I'm tired of screwing around," he said bluntly. "If you don't answer my questions, you'll be facing some serious charges."

The prisoner smirked. "You're using juvenile police tactics to try and get me to confess what I've done?" he drawled. "I expected better from the Pillar Squad. So much for being the best military division in the Demon World."

Zela's eyes narrowed in anger as he abruptly stood up. "Listen here, you son of a bitch!" he snarled. "Don't you dare go insulting the 34 Pillar Division, you hear me?! I oughta rip your tongue out for your insolence!"

At that moment, Laymia opened the door. "Zela, how about you go and take a break?" she said. "We'll try again later."

Zela frowned and stood up before following Laymia out of the room. Once the door was closed, Zela pressed his hand to his forehead. "No wonder Agiel nearly beat the guy up," he sighed.

"Not even a civil interrogation worked," Laymia mused. "He really is quite difficult."

The guy they were interrogating was a war criminal who was arrested for intentionally selling out information about a colony to an enemy army, which resulted in a brutal massacre of that colony. However, much to their dismay, the guy was someone who refused to cooperate, who often taunted them during interrogations. Laymia had tried interrogating him by being reasonable and fair, Odonel had tried being understanding and polite, Zela had tried being intimidating and harsh, hell, Agiel even tried acting like a femme fatale. None of those techniques worked.

"What'll we do now, Laymia-chan?" Agiel asked. "Think we might have to call in another pillar member?"

"Most likely," Zela agreed. "If anything, I think that Leader himself should interrogate the bastard. Maybe then we'll get somewhere."

Laymia nodded. "I have a feeling we might have to," she agreed.

As they entered the mess hall for dinner, they saw Furuichi sitting with Hecadoth as always. Upon seeing Laymia, Agiel, Odonel, and Zela, Furuichi waved at them. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, Furuichi-kun~" Agiel greeted cheerfully, albeit a little stressed.

"What's up?" Furuichi asked upon seeing this.

Zela rolled his eyes. "Well, we're trying to interrogate a war criminal, but he's just not cooperating," he told him. "The guy's just so smart mouthed and snarky, and he has some nerve to insult the Pillar Squad."

"We've all tried interrogating him," Laymia explained. "We've even tried using different tactics. Gentleness, good cop bad cop, intimidation, but to no avail."

Right then, Agiel's eyes lit up as she got an idea. "I know! Laymia-chan, we should have Furuichi interrogate him!" she suggested. "Maybe he might be able to get some answers from him!"

Furuichi looked at her in surprise. "Wait, me?" he asked. "Why?"

"Well, nothing else has worked yet, so maybe you might be able to interrogate him," Odonel pointed out. "You've managed to talk to survivors from massacres, so you'll definitely be able to interrogate criminals and prisoners."

Furuichi thought for a moment before finally conceding. "S-Sure, why not?" he said. "Where is he?"

"Ah, he's in the interrogation room right now," Laymia said. "I'll come with you to make sure you're okay."

So Furuichi followed Laymia to the interrogation room, feeling somewhat nervous about this. He didn't know what this criminal was like, or how dangerous he was. He had heard stories of how prisoners would sometimes try and break down the interrogators and not cooperate. However, Laymia had confidence in him, and that gave him some slight reassurance.

When they reached the interrogation room, Laymia stopped in front of the doors before turning to Furuichi. "Okay," she started as she handed Furuichi a folder. "I'll be outside, making sure you're doing all right. Good luck, Furuichi."

"Th-Thanks," Furuichi thanked. He was definitely going to need it.

Taking a deep breath, Furuichi opened the door and walked in, where the criminal was still sitting behind the table. Furuichi sat down on the opposite end, deciding to be as friendly as he could. "So, how's your condition, sir?" he asked politely.

The prisoner narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Furuichi. "You're no demon," he realized. "What the hell are you doing here, human?!"

Furuichi kept his face emotionless. "What I'm doing here is none of your concern," he said, his voice taking on an unusually stern tone. "We're here to answer questions, and I suggest that you cooperate with us." Folding his hands, he placed them on the table in front of him as he looked at the sheet with questions. "Can you tell me how exactly you had managed to sell the colony out to the enemy?" he asked.

The prisoner rolled his eyes. However, Furuichi cleared his throat, frowning at him. "Don't give me attitude, okay?" he ordered, much to the prisoner's surprise.

Meanwhile, from outside the interrogation room, Laymia watched on as Furuichi continued talking to the prisoner. She had to admit, she was quite impressed when she saw how Furuichi was able to get him to obey and answer questions, and even when he tried to divert his attention, Furuichi never took the bait. She could hear how he was talking to him, and the kind of questions he was asking.

"Why would you sell out your own colony to the enemy?" Furuichi asked. Laymia didn't miss how the man tensed up and looked nervous as Furuichi continued talking. "Do you realize that people will now regard you as a traitor, that you'll be forever hated by everyone?"

Much to her surprise, the prisoner broke and started confessing to the crime. Seeing this also sparked her curiosity. How was Furuichi able to do this? She had to find out.

Once the prisoner was taken away, Furuichi had left the interrogation room and was now following Laymia down the halls. "Tell me, lieutenant," Laymia started. "How were you able to get those answers from him?"

"Hm?" Furuichi looked down. "Well… I've been kidnapped many times by idiots who wanted to fight Oga, and they had often used brute force on me, and I didn't want to do that for an interrogation. I just made sure that my questions were able to get me somewhere, and I tried not to show too much emotion."

"I see." Laymia gave him a small smile. "Well, you did good, Furuichi," she praised. "I'm very impressed. Seems like we might call you in to help out with interrogations in the future." She patted his head gently. "Thank you for your help."

Furuichi smiled back. He was glad to have been able to help her out, considering how frustrated she had been when he had seen her. His experiences with talking to punks who tried to fight Oga had really paid off when he was interrogating the prisoner. Maybe doing this wasn't so bad.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am so sorry for the late update! I've had some really crappy wi-fi, which made updating really hard, but I managed to get it done. On the plus side, I was actually somewhat inspired by a part of episode 27 of the Beelzebub anime to create this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has left a review! They mean a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 29: Pillar BBQ**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel, Honoka, Oga, Furuichi, Hilda, Baby Beel, Lamia, Misaki, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi's family hosts the Pillar Squad for a barbeque when they come to meet his family.**

It was a normal weekend, and a while since Hecadoth and Agiel had moved in with Furuichi and adjusted to his house. Both pillar demons were getting along quite well with his family and his sister, even calling his parents 'Mother' and 'Father'. Likewise, both Hecadoth and Agiel were treated as if they were Furuichi's husband and wife.

However, that didn't mean that they were prepared for the sudden announcement from them during dinner.

Hecadoth cleared his throat, getting the attention of Furuichi and his family. "Mother, Father," he started, sounding polite. "Agiel and I have received some messages from our comrades back home. They're interested in visiting this city, and would like to meet you." He smiled. "They especially look forward to meeting you."

Furuichi's mom smiled kindly. "It would be wonderful to meet them," she said. "How many of them are coming? And for how long?"

"Around thirty-two," Agiel said.

Both parents stared at them in shock. Furuichi was equally speechless. _Oi, oi, don't tell me they're actually planning on inviting the whole Pillar Squad! _Furuichi thought. Likewise, both parents did not expect this many people. Surely they wouldn't be staying for too long, right?

"Er… and how long are they coming here for?" Furuichi's dad asked, sounding rather nervous.

"Don't worry, Father," Hecadoth reassured. "They'll only be here for the day. It's just a day visit."

Furuichi looked at Hecadoth and Agiel in concern. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "When are they coming?"

Agiel smiled at Furuichi. "Don't worry, Furuichi-kun," she told him. "They're coming tomorrow, but they won't cause any trouble for anyone."

Both parents smiled. They were very impressed by how thoughtful and polite their son's new husband and wife were. "Very well then," Furuichi's dad conceded. "You're friends are more than welcome here."

Both pillar demons smiled. "Thank you, Mother, Father," Hecadoth thanked.

Furuichi smiled nervously. He wasn't sure how this was going to go, but it should be fine.

Right?

* * *

Furuichi's house was very busy the next day, as the family was preparing a barbecue lunch for the Pillar Squad. As Furuichi helped out Hecadoth and Agiel with something, Oga, Baby Beel, Hilda, Lamia, and Misaki sat in the living room. Furuichi had invited them as well, thinking that if their company was around, he wouldn't go too insane.

"You know, I'm kind of eager to meet these new friends of Takachin," Misaki said, smiling slightly. She glanced up at Hecadoth and Agiel. "I mean, look at those two. Who would've thought he was quite the charmer?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead. _It's not really like that, Misaki-san…_

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Furuichi said. However, he was stopped by Hecadoth and Agiel.

"It's okay, we'll take care of it," Hecadoth told him.

Furuichi went to the living room to sit with the others as Hecadoth and Agiel answered the door. They were immediately greeted by Behemoth, Jabberwock, and the rest of the Pillar Squad.

"Ah, Hecadoth, Agiel, and Furuichi," Behemoth greeted. "How nice to see you."

Furuichi smiled nervously. "H-Hey guys," he greeted. "In case you're wondering, my family's in the backyard. They're making the food right now."

"Is that so?" Laymia asked. She gave Furuichi a smile. "Thank you, Furuichi. I look forward to meeting them."

It wasn't long before the entire Pillar Squad was in Furuichi's backyard. "Yo!" Graphel called, getting their attention.

Honoka looked up and upon seeing the Pillar Squad, her eyes widened in shock. _Th-There's so many people! _She thought. Out loud, she turned to her parents and called, "Mom! Dad! They're here!"

"Oh!" Furuichi's mom exclaimed, both stunned and pleased. "You're already here!"

At that moment, Laymia stepped forward, smiling warmly at Furuichi's parents. "So, you must be Furuichi's parents?" she asked before holding her hand out. "My name is Laymia, and I'm the superior of Hecadoth and Agiel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Furuichi's mom smiled back. "Our pleasure to meet you too," she said, shaking her hand.

At this point, Furuichi, Oga, Baby Beel, Hilda, Lamia, and Misaki were already outside, watching each member of the Pillar Squad introduce themselves to Furuichi's family. Despite the awkward air around the family (particularly when they met Quetzalcoatl, Naga, Basilisk, and some of the Pillar Generals), they were still very warm and welcoming to the Pillar Squad.

Both of Furuichi's parents were very impressed. "Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-chan, I never knew you had such a diverse group of friends," Furuichi's mom said to them.

"And they're all so well-mannered and polite!" Furuichi's dad added.

Salamander smiled at them. "We've heard so many nice things about you from Hecadoth-kun and Agiel-chan," he told them. "It's only natural that we wish to meet you and thank you for everything that you've done."

Right then, Tiriel noticed Furuichi handing a glass of fruit punch to Elim. "Hey, Furuichi-kun~" she called flirtatiously.

Misaki smiled upon seeing several female pillar demons going over to Furuichi. "Well well, I didn't think you were this popular with these guys!" she teased lightly. "Even those two you're living with aren't too hard on the eyes! Lucky you, living under the same roof as those two!"

Furuichi laughed lightly. "You're such a tease, Misaki-san!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, Lamia had gone over to talk with her mom, while Oga stood near Furuichi and drank some punch. At the same time, Honoka was talking with Schetalim and it wasn't too hard to see the small blush on her face as she looked up at him.

"S-So, I heard that you're a good friend of Heca-nii, right?" Honoka asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, not really," Schetalim said. "I don't think I got your name yet. Who are you?"

Honoka averted her eyes. "My name's Honoka," she mumbled. It was quite clear that she had quickly gotten a crush on Schetalim. But Schetalim didn't seem to notice.

"So, Furuichi," Behemoth was saying as he approached Furuichi. "I just met with your mother and father. They seem like rather nice people."

Furuichi smiled. "Thanks," he thanked. "How are you liking this?" he asked.

"It's quite fun," he said. "I never would have thought that this 'barbeque' could be quite entertaining. I think that we should start having one in the Demon World." He made his way over to the table to get some food. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat."

At that moment, Furuichi noticed that Misaki, who had a plate of food in her hand, had somehow crossed paths with Graphel. She looked up at him curiously. "Oh, and who are you?" she asked. "I swear, you look almost like Tatsumi when he's pissed."

Graphel frowned. "Can you not compare me with that human?" he retorted. "My name's Graphel."

"Graphel, huh?" Misaki smiled. "You guys have some seriously cool names. My name's Misaki. I'm Tatsumi's sister." She looked at his fin ears curiously. "Wait, you also have those fin ears? Do all people in Macau have those?"

Meanwhile, Graphel was staring at Misaki in confusion. Furuichi thought that maybe he had never met anyone as bubbly as Misaki and was unable to act properly. "Macau?" Graphel asked, bemused. "The hell are you talking about?"

Misaki laughed. "Ah, that's fine, you don't need to answer!" she told him. "Your uniforms look so cool. it looks great on you! It suits you!" She looked at his tattoo. "And what does that tattoo mean?"

"Huh?" Graphel furrowed his eyebrows. He did not get what was up with this human girl. He didn't expect her to be the sister of Master Beel's contractor, especially considering how different they were. But still, he had to admit, she wasn't too hard on the eyes. "My tattoo means that I'm a Pillar General. It's a symbol of honour."

"Ah, is that so?" Misaki asked. She grinned. "Well, that's pretty cool." She turned and started to walk, but turned to smile at him, winking. "I'm gonna get something to eat. See you around, handsome!"

Graphel's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his face heating up slightly. Did that girl just… flirt with him?

Hecadoth smirked at him. "Looks like love at first sight to me," he teased, laughing as Graphel glared at him.

Meanwhile, Hilda and Lamia were having a conversation with Laymia, who was smiling apologetically at Hilda. "I apologize for what happened in the past," she apologized. "Has Hecadoth apologized yet?"

Hilda nodded. "Yes, albeit rather sincerely," she admitted. "But thank you for the apology. I accept your apology."

Lamia smiled. "Isn't this rather cool, Mom?" she asked. "What do you think so far?"

Laymia nodded. "Yes, it's quite nice," she said. "Everyone here is very friendly and warm, especially Furuichi's parents." She chuckled at the sight of Graphel looking somewhat nervous as Misaki flirted with him. "Seems like someone's become quite the magnet for Oga Tatsumi's sister."

"And Furuichi's sister seems to have become quite smitten with Schetalim," Hilda noticed.

As they continued talking, Oga was talking with Hecadoth, oddly enough. "Oi, Fish Face," Oga said. "What made you decide to invite them over?"

Hecadoth glanced at Oga. "Well, they were rather keen on meeting Furuichi's family," he said. "And just like how Hildegarde had introduced her sister to your family, I decided to do the same." He then glanced at Furuichi. "But I have a question for you. Why don't you hang out with Furuichi?"

"Huh? 'Cause he's busy, that's why," he retorted.

Hecadoth rolled his eyes. However, a slight smirk crossed his face. "Well, you do know that every time I'm summoned, I get a look at his thoughts?" he told him. "And believe me when I say that almost all of his thoughts have you in them." He started walking away. "I'll let you sleep on that thought."

It took five seconds for the demon's words to be processed in his mind. Oga then turned to look at Hecadoth. "Oi, what does that mean?!"

Hecadoth chuckled as he walked back over to Agiel. He hoped that the dense contractor would figure out the rest. Maybe he should also tell Furuichi something similar.

Meanwhile, Furuichi just watched the scene before him. He never would've expected to see the Pillar Squad getting along so well with Oga and the others. He especially didn't expect to see Graphel blushing over Misaki, or his own sister blushing at Schetalim. Well, it seemed like everything worked out well in the end.


	30. Chapter 30

**Today, I've finally reached thirty stories in total! I never thought this would go on for so long, but I'm so happy that it did! Thanks to all those who reviewed and followed these stories and thanks for your patience in waiting! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this piece!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, Schethalim is one of the Pillar Generals in the manga. He's the guy who lost to Oga in sudoku and had his clothes shredded as a result. He comes in Chapter 133. I hope this helps!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 30: Vitriolic Friends**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Hilda, Oga**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi helps Hecadoth apologize to Hilda for stabbing her, and an unlikely friendship is formed, albeit a fiery one.**

"Furuichi," Hecadoth said. "Are you going to the house of Oga Tatsumi today?"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. He was a bit confused by this question. Why did Hecadoth want to know about this so suddenly? However, he still nodded. "Yeah, I'm going there today," he said. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you see, I need to have a talk with Hildegarde," he told him. "I believe that I owe her an apology for impaling her with my spear. I know I was doing that for the sake of Master En, but now that we are somewhat allied together, I believe that it is best that I apologize to her."

Okay, now Furuichi was surprised. He had never heard Hecadoth ever wishing to apologize to anyone before, especially to Hilda. In fact, he was rather shocked to hear this from him. But why was he having this sudden change of heart? "Er… Hecadoth?" he asked. "Why this sudden change of heart? How come you want to apologize to her? Aren't you loyal to Lord En?"

Hecadoth ran his fingers through his hair. "You see… what I did was wrong," he said, sounding a bit somber. "Even if I say that it was for Lord En's sake, that doesn't justify impaling her in order to get her out of the way. Even if it was a strategic decision, I do regret doing so."

"Okay but… why do you want me to come with you?" Furuichi asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Hecadoth averted his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed now. "I'm not really good with giving apologies," he admitted. "I'd like your help with giving her a sincere apology, considering that you're a lot nicer than I am, and you probably know what to say and how to apologize properly."

Furuichi smiled. "Sure, I could help you out," he said. However, his smile quickly faded as he remembered something else. "Although… I'm a bit nervous about what may happen if she doesn't accept it."

"Well, if it's sincere enough and if it sounds genuine, she'll accept it," Hecadoth concluded.

"Right, right." Furuichi nodded. "Anyways, it's important that you be sincere, as you said before. It can't just be 'I'm sorry for stabbing you', like that just sounds too fake. You should address and acknowledge what you did and that it was wrong, especially addressing that what you did was wrong."

Hecadoth nodded as he continued to listen to Furuichi. "It's also important to accept responsibility for what you did," Furuichi continued. "Why don't you try practicing?"

"Okay then." Hecadoth thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that sounded sincere. "How about this?" he asked. "I would like to apologize for my actions against you. Impaling you like that was wrong, even if it was meant for the sake of Master En, especially because I endangered your life and the life of Master Beel. If there is a way for me to atone, I will gladly do so. I hope that we can work together in protecting and serving the brothers as allies rather than as rivals."

Furuichi nodded. "That's actually pretty good," he complimented. "Also, don't try and get the last word in, because that just defeats the whole purpose of the apology." He smiled. "Another thing. Don't try and force her to forgive you, just give her some space."

At that moment, Furuichi's phone buzzed with a text message from Oga. He glanced down at his phone and rolled his eyes. "Well, Oga's gonna start spamming me with text messages if I don't hurry my ass up, so we should go now," he said. "You coming, Hecadoth?"

"Yeah." Hecadoth followed as Furuichi opened the door. "Lead the way."

The walk to Oga's house didn't take too long. However, when Oga opened the door and saw Hecadoth with Furuichi, he was rather suspicious. "Oi, Furuichi," he said. "What the hell's Fish Face doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, well, he's here to apologize to Hilda, actually," Furuichi admitted.

Oga looked at Furuichi as if he were crazy. "Seriously?"

"Oh shut up," Furuichi retorted as they made their way up to Oga's room. "Just call her over here."

"Whatever." Oga rolled his eyes. "Oi, Hilda!" he called. "Fish Face is here for you!"

They heard the sounds of her footsteps making their way up the stairs before the door opened, revealing Hilda. "What is-" She stopped upon seeing Hecadoth and her visible eye narrowed in suspicion. "Hecadoth. What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone dangerously quiet.

"Ah, well, you see…" Furuichi laughed nervously. _Dammit, how should I put this… _Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued. "Hecadoth is here to apologize, Hilda."

Hilda's eyes widened in surprise. "Apologize?" she asked.

Hecadoth cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Hildegarde," he started. "I do regret impaling you months ago, and I would like to apologize for doing so. Impaling you like that was wrong, regardless of whether it was for Master En or not. I endangered your life quite severely, and there is no way to justify what I did, as it was morally wrong." He bowed his head. "If there is any way for me to atone for what I did, I will gladly do so. I understand that this will affect any chances of civility between us in the future, but I do hope that we can work together in protecting and serving the brothers as allies rather than as rivals."

Hilda stared at Hecadoth in surprise. Now she was really stunned to be hearing this from him. Hell, she never even expected him to apologize for what he did! However, she felt a bit gratified upon hearing the apology, since it showed that he was owning up to what he did and was sincerely regretful for nearly killing her, even if they were enemies at the time. And what he said at the end. They could probably let this be in the past and work as allies, so long as she accepted his apology.

"Oi, Hecadoth." Hecadoth looked up to see Hilda giving him a smug, albeit friendly smile.

"I accept your apology," she told him. "You know, I never did expect to hear you apologizing for stabbing me, but I do appreciate it. While you may have endangered my life, I've recovered now and besides," she smirked, "I managed to release my anger by blasting you through the roof of that apartment, right?"

Hecadoth chuckled slightly and Hilda continued speaking. "I too, would like to work alongside you as an ally, rather than a rival. I think we can let this be in the past and move forward, right?" She held her hand out as a way of offering peace.

Oga and Furuichi watched on, both equally stunned, as Hecadoth smiled and accepted her hand, the both of them shaking hands in reconciliation. Oga never thought that he'd see Hilda forgiving the same guy who stabbed her through the stomach, so this sight was incredibly weird, so to speak. Furuichi was just as surprised, since he never would've thought that Hilda would accept his apology so easily. However, at the same time, he was happy that they managed to reconcile.

"So, is there a way to atone?" Hecadoth asked.

Hilda smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes," she said. "You and I must spar whenever we meet each other," she told him.

Hecadoth grinned at that. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, clearly liking the idea. "How about we try sparring now? But don't think I'm gonna hold back just 'cause you're a woman."

Hilda returned the smile. "Of course not. I won't forgive you if you do so."

The duel that ensued between them outside was fierce, so to speak. Sparks flew as Hilda's sword clashed with Hecadoth's spear, and the demonic energy that hung in the atmosphere was both vitriolic, yet amiable, if that was even possible. Oga and Furuichi both concluded that watching the two of them sparring was probably the most scariest thing they had ever seen.

However, it was the first step to the start of an unlikely friendship between Hecadoth and Hilda. As Hecadoth deflected an attack from Hilda's sword, he smiled gratefully at Furuichi. He really had to thank him afterwards for helping him out.


	31. Chapter 31

**I apologize for the confusion in the last chapter. I'll remember to add a note if I ever change it in the future. I hope you enjoy this story, featuring the crack pairing from story 29: Graphel x Misaki! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 31: Attraction**

**Characters: Furuichi, Graphel, Misaki**

**Pairings: Graphel x Misaki**

**Summary: Ever since the barbeque at Furuichi's house, Graphel has formed a strong attraction towards Oga Misaki. Driven by instinct, he shows up at Oga's house with the intention of meeting her, and Furuichi helps him become a bit more confident in asking her out.**

If there was one thing that Graphel, the seventh Pillar General in Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, would've never thought about in his life, it was this strange feeling and these strange thoughts running through his head right now. He had no idea how it all started, but he knew that these thoughts started occurring ever since the barbeque lunch at Furuichi's house.

It wasn't that these thoughts were terrible, or that they made him angry all the time. No, these thoughts were actually pretty pleasant, and they made him feel pretty calm and content most of the time. However, he had never felt anything like this before. In fact, he never would've thought that he would ever think about a woman so much before, specifically, the human woman he had met at the barbeque.

Indeed, Graphel was thinking about Oga Misaki, the older sister of Master Beel's contractor. It was weird enough that he was feeling very intensely for a human woman, but feeling this way for the sister of the guy whom he had tried to kill a while ago? That was just bizarre. Even then, he couldn't help it. There was just something about her that he just couldn't ignore. He didn't know what it was, but there was definitely something. The fact that she was rather attractive didn't really help either.

Oga Misaki, while she may not look like a model, she was definitely good-looking. Graphel was drawn to the way her short brown hair framed her face and the way her eyes shone playfully whenever she smiled. When she had winked at him and called him 'handsome', he was very much stunned into silence. But that wasn't just it. What really caught his attention was how she didn't act like a typical female. She wasn't blushing or acting too feminine, but she was confident, friendly, and she wasn't even afraid to compliment him.

Damn, it was as if he had suddenly become a lovesick school boy. He was actually standing outside the door of Oga Tatsumi's house, wanting to meet her and talk to her. Immediately, Graphel realized how he was acting now. "You idiot, pull yourself together," he muttered to himself. "You're a demon, not a school boy. Get it together!"

He rang the doorbell, and it wasn't long before he heard footsteps making their way to the door. "I'll get it!" Wait, that sounded like Furuichi. Soon, the door opened to reveal none other than Furuichi, who was also looking back at Graphel in confusion.

"Graphel?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Graphel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oi lieutenant, can we talk?" he asked.

Furuichi raised an eyebrow, bemused. "Uh… sure, I guess?" he said. "Come on in."

The demon entered the house and removed his shoes before making his way to the couch where he saw Oga sitting with a game controller in his hands. Oga and Baby Beel looked up and upon seeing Graphel, he stared at him in surprise. "Oi, Furuichi, what the hell's he doing here?" he asked.

"I dunno," Furuichi shrugged. He then turned to look at Graphel. "Okay, tell me what's wrong."

"Not here," Graphel told him.

Furuichi sighed. "Okay then." He turned to Oga. "Oi, Oga! You're gonna have to leave right now, since Graphel wants to talk to me in private."

"Whatever." Oga lifted himself off the couch and made his way out of the main room along with Baby Beel.

Once he left, Graphel turned to face Furuichi. "Do you know where Oga Misaki is?" he asked.

Furuichi looked surprised. "Misaki-san?" he said in surprise. "Wait… how come?"

Graphel was seriously hoping that he wasn't blushing right now. "I just wanted to meet her," he said gruffly. "Got a problem with that?"

At that moment, Misaki entered the living room, much to their surprise. Upon seeing Graphel sitting on the couch, she looked at him in surprise.

"Ehh? Aren't you Graphel, that guy from the barbeque?" Misaki asked, her eyes regarding him curiously. Her face quickly broke into a smile as she made her way over to him. "Never would've thought that I'd see you here again! What brings you here?"

Graphel averted his eyes, trying not to blush or show any embarrassment. "Well… I just wanted to meet up with you," he said, speaking gruffly.

"That so, hm?" Misaki smiled. "How about I get something for you to drink?" She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, and Graphel subsequently got a rather nice view of her smooth, toned legs that were exposed by the shorts she was wearing. Unfortunately, he felt his face heating up at the sight, and this did not go unnoticed by Furuichi.

Once she had left, Furuichi turned to him, a teasing smile on his face. "Oh? Looks like someone's in love," he teased. "Is this why you came here? To check out her legs?"

Much to Graphel's dismay, another blush stained his face and he hastily averted his eyes. "Shut up! It's not that!" he snapped.

The teasing smile was replaced with a kinder smile now. "There's no need to hide it," Furuichi reassured the demon. "Tell me, what do you feel for her?"

Graphel sighed. "I dunno, ever since the barbeque at your house, I've felt this strong feeling for her," he admitted. "I can't seem to stop thinking about her, but what makes it weird is that… this is the sister of the guy who I was trying to kill a while ago."

Furuichi chuckled slightly. "Tell me then," he told him. "What is it that you like about Misaki?"

Graphel felt his face heating up again. _Dammit, why the hell am I acting like this?! _He ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion. "Well, I like how she's confident, how she didn't even act all nervous when talking to me," he admitted.

Furuichi smiled. "Why don't you go and talk to her?" he suggested. "You know, to get over your nerves?"

Graphel hesitated, but sighed and got up, making his way over to the kitchen to talk to her. When he got to the kitchen, he cleared his throat before starting to talk. "Misaki-san…?" he asked.

"Hm?" Misaki smiled at him. "Just call me Misaki." She made her way to him. "So, what's up?"

Upon seeing her friendly smile, Graphel felt himself relax a little. "Nothing's happening, really," he said, feeling a bit more at ease. "Would you like me to help you out a little?"

"Oh, it's fine!" Misaki reassured him. She glanced at his fin ears. "Tell me, Graphel. Why do you have those fin ears?"

"I was born with them," he explained. "It's cause I was born near the coast."

"Really? That's so cool!" she said, laughing slightly.

Graphel was starting to feel a lot more relaxed around Misaki, and was even enjoying her presence. She really seemed like a fun person to be around, and was very friendly and polite. He could see why Furuichi got along with her quite well. She was very lively and cheerful. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her laugh.

At that moment, they heard the front door opening. "We're home!" It was the sound of Oga's mother and Hilda, who had come back from grocery shopping.

"Ah, welcome home!" Misaki called back as her mom and Hilda entered the kitchen.

The Oga matriarch smiled. "Hilda-chan's going to make croquettes for dinner tonight!" she said in excitement. "I'm going to roll my sleeves up and teach her!"

Misaki turned to Graphel. "Wanna stay for dinner tonight, Graphel?" she offered.

"Actually, I have other plans tonight," Graphel told her.

"Oh? That's too bad," Misaki said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, at least stay and help us cook! Takachin, you can help out too!"

"What-" Graphel started to say in surprise, but was cut off when he was dragged into the kitchen by an eager Misaki.

"Er… okay!" Furuichi accepted.

At that moment, Oga also entered the kitchen, much to Misaki's pleasure. "Oi, Tatsumi! You help out here as well!" she told him.

Oga frowned. "What?!" he snapped indignantly. "Hell no!"

Right then, the matriarch teared up and started to cry. "Ever since Tatsumi brought home a wife and a child, I've been trying to just accept it and make it work!" she sobbed. "But Tatsumi has no understanding of how hard I yearn for the bonds of family to become stronger!"

Much to Graphel's amusement, Misaki glared at Oga and held up a kitchen knife threateningly, growling at him. This was enough to get Oga to cooperate and be in the kitchen.

Graphel laughed slightly. "Does this always happen?" he asked Misaki.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "My stupid brother can be real thoughtless sometimes," she said.

"Shut up…" Oga muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Misaki had heard it and now had him trapped in a headlock.

"Huh?! What was that?! How dare you talk to me like that, huh?!" Misaki snarled as Oga struggled to break free.

Graphel couldn't help but admire Misaki. She was definitely his kind of girl. He liked tough, no-nonsense girls who weren't afraid of asserting themselves. Misaki was definitely his type. Damn, he wanted to ask her out, but not immediately. However, he continued to talk with her as they helped make croquettes, and he slowly got to know a little bit more about her.

"Are you sure you're not able to stay for dinner?" Misaki asked.

"I can't," Graphel told her.

Misaki pouted a little, but she gave him a small bag. "Here, at least take some croquettes," she told him. For a moment, he thought he was imagining it, but he swore that he saw a small blush on her face.

Graphel accepted it, feeling his face heating up again. Furuichi noticed this and leaned closer to whisper something to him. "Oi, ask her out," he told him.

Graphel looked at him disbelievingly. "What?!" he snapped quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Just ask her out!" Furuichi hissed.

"Whatever."

Graphel cleared his throat, getting Misaki's attention. "Misaki?" he asked, looking down. "Would… Would you like to meet up sometime again?"

Misaki looked at him in surprise. "What's this?" A smile crossed her face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

The demon averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Maybe…"

Misaki smiled at him. "Why sure!" she said eagerly. "Let's meet up at the cafe in downtown Ishiyama tomorrow!"

Graphel nodded, starting to feel a little more confident. "Sure, in the afternoon?" he asked.

"In the afternoon," she said. "So, it's a date."

"Er… y-yeah…" Graphel mumbled.

Misaki laughed. "Well, it was nice meeting you," she said to him. "See you around!"

Furuichi smiled at Graphel. "Good job!" he praised.

If there was one thing that Pillar General Graphel never would've thought he'd ever do, it was asking a human woman out on a date. But now, he had already asked her out, and she had accepted, much to his relief. He definitely looked forward to going out with her tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the long-awaited Xenomorph chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, I'm not planning on making Furuichi a side character. He's still going to be the main character in these one-shots, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 32: Unearthly**

**Characters: Furuichi, Jabberwock, Lunana, Lindworm, Kirin, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: When Furuichi and Jabberwock's platoon are up against a strange species of hellbeast, Furuichi must come up with a strategy to get rid of them all. It's the only way to be sure.**

"Mornin', lieutenant," Lunana greeted as Furuichi approached their table in the mess hall.

"Morning," Furuichi greeted, giving her a smile as he sat down, trying not to show his discomfort at the menacing demonic aura that hung around the table. Also seated at the table were Jabberwock, Lindworm, and Kirin, who were having their breakfast.

Today, Furuichi was actually going to be accompanying Jabberwock and his own platoon on a rather dangerous mission. To be honest, he was kind of worried about what the mission was going to be about. If Jabberwock and his platoon were selected for this mission, then it must be an extremely challenging mission that he may be risking his life on.

Lindworm looked up from his plate. "You ready for today's mission?" he asked.

"What's it about?" Furuichi asked.

Jabberwock cleared his throat. Well, it sounded more like a snarl, but Furuichi wouldn't show his fear. "We have to destroy an infestation of an unknown invasive species," he said.

Furuichi was somewhat confused by that. "Wait, an unknown invasive species?" he asked. "Why is it 'unknown'?"

"No one's ever seen anything like it," Kirin said. "It has never been seen anywhere in the Demon World before, and no one knows where it's even from."

"What's it like?" Furuichi asked.

Lindworm pursed his lips, looking rather grave. "That's the thing," he said, sounding rather unsure. "Some people from a nearby area tried going into this new habitat to see what the hell was there. There were at least one hundred people who went in." He folded his hands. "And only four came out alive."

Furuichi stared in surprise. "Out of a hundred people, only four were alive?!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly. That's why we've been called in," Jabberwock interjected. "Something with this many civilian casualties calls for military action."

"Hold on, did those people describe what those creatures looked like?" Furuichi asked.

Lunana nodded. "Yes, actually," she said. "According to their descriptions, these creatures are highly skilled and intelligent, they can grab you and drag you away whenever they can, and they bleed acid." A grim look crossed her face. "Whatever we're dealing with is gonna be a real nightmare, I can imagine."

Furuichi nodded slowly. No wonder Jabberwock's platoon had received this mission. Considering the description of the creature, it sounded like something that required a lot of skill, caution, and intelligence to deal with.

"Which is why I'm bringing Sodom," Jabberwock said, interrupting Furuichi's thoughts. "If we have to resort to desperate measures, then we'll use Sodom." He stood up. "Alright, let's go to the weapons room and get ready."

Now, as they stood in the weapons room, giving a debriefing of the mission to the squadrons, Furuichi felt his palms sweating slightly. What were these creatures, and why did he have a bad feeling about this mission?

"Alright you bastards, let's move out!" Jabberwock ordered. They were all carrying flamethrowers which had been infused with Salamander's flames.

Furuichi noticed that all the squadrons moved quickly and efficiently without any trouble. Well, probably because of how intimidating their commander was, but Furuichi still wondered what it was like to be able to command that many people through sheer intimidation.

* * *

_Shit… it's so hot here… _Furuichi thought to himself as he wiped his forehead, still holding out the flamethrower he had taken with him. The humid heat that hung in the air was unbearable, it was almost like being in the middle of a tropical rainforest with winter clothing on. And then, there was the eeriness and peculiarity of this strange habitat they were currently scanning through.

The structure of the place looked seriously weird. He had never seen it before, and it seemed that none of the pillar demons had seen it either. It was also dark, and a strange wet substance was constantly dripping to the ground.

Lindworm looked around the area. "What the hell is up with this place…?" he mumbled to himself.

"I swear, it's hotter than that brat's tantrums in here…" Jabberwock grumbled.

"Sir!" Lunana called, looking rather alarmed. "Come over here, you need to see this!"

Furuichi followed Jabberwock, Lindworm, and Kirin as they made their way over to Lunana. Much to Furuichi's shock, he saw what looked like several cocoons on the walls and even on the ceiling. However, when they moved closer, he realized that they weren't just cocoons. They were _people_, cocooned to the walls.

"Fuck…" Furuichi whispered, looking horrified. "What the hell happened here?"

Jabberwock was looking at one of the corpses, which had a hole in his chest. "The fuck?" the demon commander questioned. "What was in his chest?"

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like startled shouts from the squadrons before they heard the strange squeals of an unknown creature. The squeals didn't last long, as their attention was caught by one of the squadrons blasting some fire at something.

"Oi! The fuck's going on over there?!" Jabberwock demanded. But that was when they heard it.

Low, menacing hisses started sounding from all around them as the sounds of claws scuttling and slithering surrounded them. Furuichi moved closer to Jabberwock, dread filling up in him. Jabberwock glanced at his three subordinates. "Stay on guard!" he ordered. "Where the hell are they?!"

Lindworm looked worried. "They're all around us," he said.

Before he could react, Furuichi stiffened up. There was something behind him. However, before anything could even happen, he suddenly felt himself being yanked off the ground. "What the-?!" he shouted in shock.

"Furuichi!" Lunana shouted.

Furuichi glanced back, only to be face to face with a hideous, unearthly creature. It looked as if it were a gargoyle carved by darkness, with no eyes, hideously grinning teeth with a set of inner jaws, and a sharp looking tail. He struggled to break free, but he suddenly felt himself falling to the ground as Lindworm sent a blast of demonic energy at the creature.

"You okay?" Kirin asked as he helped him up.

Furuichi shook his head, still rather shocked from the sudden ambush. But he had no time to be shocked. He had to help them out.

"What the fuck are these things?!" Jabberwock snarled. He grabbed one of the creatures that lunged at him, and threw him into the wall before finishing it off with a large blast of demonic energy, letting out a growl as he delivered the final blow.

Furuichi looked around in the darkness, trying to see if he could find any creature coming at him. Suddenly, as if on instinct, he held up the flamethrower and squeezed the trigger, aiming a large stream of flames at a creature that had leapt towards him. The thing let out an ugly screech of pain as it was consumed by flames, and Furuichi panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the sounds of shouts, snarls, and growls from the other squadrons as they battled these things.

Lunana turned to glance at Jabberwock. "Sir! There's too many here!" she called. "We need to retreat!"

Right then, he heard a snarl from Kirin as he destroyed a creature. "These things are impossible!" he growled.

"Let's fall back!" Furuichi shouted.

Jabberwock needed no more persuasion. "Fall back, you bastards!" he ordered. "Fall back!"

They started running, occasionally sending more attacks to any creatures that pursued them. It wasn't long before they managed to make it outside. However, since there were more creatures in pursuit, Jabberwock and his subordinates set off an explosion near some loose boulders, causing them to fall and block the entrance to the cave-like habitat. However, one of them somehow managed to get past, but Kirin managed to destroy it with a blast of demonic energy.

Unfortunately, some acid splashed onto Furuichi's arm, causing him to let out a howl of pain as he threw off the eroding trench coat. "Fuck, it got on my arm!" he shouted.

"I got it!" Lunana rushed towards him, tending to his acid wound. She was able to stop it from eating through his skin, fortunately, but still, it hurt like a bitch.

Furuichi hissed in pain as Lunana took care of his wound. _Damn, this is pure concentrated liquid flame!_ "Shit… that was too much…" he said, out of breath. He had no idea how they all managed to survive. But he did see that some of the squadrons were severely injured.

"I don't know what the hell those things were, but we need a different strategy," Lunana said.

One of the squadrons snorted derisively. "Oh really?" he snapped. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but we just got our asses kicked!"

"Did we say that it was involving you?!" Kirin snapped back.

"He's right, though," Jabberwock agreed. "You guys ain't going back in there. There's just too many and they're too dangerous."

Furuichi put his hand up. "I say we take off from here and destroy it from orbit," he suggested, looking dead serious. "It's the only way to be sure."

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "What are you saying, Furuichi?" Lindworm asked.

Furuichi continued. "Well, Sodom isn't too far from here," he explained. "And he can carry an entire platoon on his back, so we can all get on his back. And then, we can get him to destroy the entire habitat as he flies, which will kill off those things as well." He glanced back at the boulders that blocked the entrance. "I don't think that that barricade will last long, anyways. Besides, this is probably their nest. If we kill their eggs as well, they can't repopulate."

"He's right," Lunana agreed. "We can't have those creatures populating another area. Who knows what else will happen? What if they kill off an entire colony?"

Jabberwock considered this for only a moment before he nodded. "Sure, let's use Sodom to destroy it," he agreed. He then simply said Sodom's name before the Grand Bahamut appeared, flying towards them.

"But still, where the hell did those things even come from?" Furuichi wondered aloud as he climbed aboard Sodom's back.

"I have a feeling that it was foul play," Lindworm mused.

"Who cares, all we have to do is make sure that Sodom destroys the entire habitat," Kirin said.

Once everyone was onboard the back of Sodom, Jabberwock commanded him to take off. Furuichi felt a large gust of wind blowing as Sodom flapped his wings and lifted off the ground, letting out a roar. They were going higher and higher, up until they could see the entirety of the habitat.

Jabberwock then pointed a finger towards it. "Destroy," he commanded.

Letting out another roar, Sodom emitted a large jet of fire from his mouth, blasting the entire habitat and burning it to the ground. Oddly enough, they were able to hear the shrieks and screeching from the creatures as they were roasted to a crisp.

Lunana frowned. "Something's still troubling me," she said. "Where did they even come from? How did they get here? And for how long have they been in the Demon World for?"

Furuichi also frowned. True, that was something that troubled him as well. Something about this just didn't feel right. However, that didn't matter right now. The habitat was completely destroyed, and those creatures were nothing but ashes now. They shouldn't be seeing them anytime soon.

* * *

"You know, that was a good idea, Furuichi," Lunana praised as they ate dinner that night.

Furuichi looked surprised. "You sure?" he asked. Right now, his arm was properly bandaged after Dr. Furcas took care of it when they had gotten back to headquarters. He had applied some sort of medicine on the wound that, according to him, will erase it so that it'll be as if it were never even there.

"Yeah, considering how it worked," Kirin added.

Jabberwock had to admit, he was also impressed by Furuichi's tactical thinking. Despite the fact that he was probably scared shitless from the encounter with the strange hellbeasts, and the pain he was feeling from the acid that hit his arm, he still showed quite an impressive strategic mindset, and helped get rid of those things.

"Still, I hope we never encounter those things again," Furuichi said, shuddering slightly. "That was way too much!"

"I have to agree with you on that," Jabberwock agreed. However, he couldn't wait to do more missions with Furuichi again.


	33. Chapter 33

**I apologize for the late update, as I had a little bit of trouble with this one-shot. However, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

**Note: In this story, Misaki hasn't met the Pillar Squad yet.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 33: Rock 'n' Roll**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel, Oga, Baby Beel, the Red Tails**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: When Hecadoth and Agiel are keen on attending a rock music festival, Furuichi decides to give in and take them to Ishiyama Rock 'n' Roll Festival, one of the biggest events held in the summer.**

Furuichi's summer vacation was going perfectly smooth, especially this week. Nearly every day was free, and he often spent those days hanging out with Oga and Baby Beel. In fact, he was planning on staying up all night with Oga, playing the new Dragonball Z game at his house, and he was most definitely looking forward to that.

However, that didn't mean that plans weren't going to change.

Furuichi was sitting on his couch one day, just watching TV, when Hecadoth and Agiel approached him. He glanced at them. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted. "What's up?"

Agiel smiled at him. "Heca-chan and I want to ask you something, Furuichi," she said, sitting down next to him as Hecadoth also sat down.

"Shoot."

Hecadoth pulled out a small flyer from his trenchcoat, showing it to Furuichi. "Have you ever heard of this event?" he asked.

Furuichi glanced down at the flyer. He most definitely recognized it. On the poster was an electric guitar in the center of a stage, with the names of several popular bands scattered around. However, at the heading of the flyer read: 'Ishiyama Rock 'n' Roll Festival'. Some of the bands featured on the flyer were popular groups such as the GazettE, X Japan, Dir En Grey, SCANDAL, Flow, and Luna Sea. At the bottom of the poster were the important details such as the dates, times, and the location, which was Ishiyama Land.

He looked back up at the two pillar demons. "Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

"We've never heard anything about a 'music festival' before," Hecadoth told him. "Have you?"

"Yeah, it's actually a pretty popular event in Ishiyama," Furuichi explained. "Basically, a music festival is this large event where a whole ton of people gather to watch and listen to music of a particular type. Rock, pop, folk, jazz, there's a lot of different types of music festivals. You could say that it's a whole ton of concerts held in appreciation of the type of music."

Agiel smiled. "That actually sounds pretty cool!" she said.

"It's interesting how you humans have festivals to appreciate music, when we don't even have anything like this in the Demon World," Hecadoth mused. "The only festivals we have are in appreciation for royalty and other things."

Furuichi nodded, giving them an unsure smile. "Well… why'd you show me this?" he asked.

"This sounds like it could be a lot of fun, so we wanted you to take us for this festival!" Agiel told him cheerily.

_Wait… what? _Now, Furuichi was most definitely surprised. He wasn't really the kind of person to go to music festivals, let alone a rock music festival, and he had never even attended the Ishiyama Rock 'n' Roll Festival, not that he had ever been interested in attending. Besides, his parents didn't allow him to go, since there would be lots of booze and drugs. Also, because the hospitals were always filled the next day with drunken concert-goers who've had way too much, people who had gotten into accidents from drunk-driving, or from fights that broke out. However, since Hecadoth and Agiel were interested in attending, his parents might make an exception.

"Well, I think you should ask my parents," Furuichi told them. "I'll need their permission if I want to go to this."

"Very well then," Hecadoth conceded. "We'll ask tonight."

So, when evening came, they asked Furuichi's parents about attending the music festival. They were sitting around the table for dinner when Hecadoth had brought up the subject.

"Mother, Father," he said, getting their attention. "Agiel and I had recently found out that there's a music festival being held here, and we'd like to attend it."

Both the parents looked at each other. "Are you talking about the Ishiyama Rock 'n' Roll Festival?" Furuichi's mom asked.

"Yeah, actually," Agiel said, giving them a hopeful smile. "Heca-chan and I were wondering if we could go to this music festival with Furuichi, because it sounds like a lot of fun!"

Furuichi's parents looked a little reluctant. However, since these two were from a different country, they should be able to have some fun and enjoy themselves with Furuichi, since it was one of the hottest events in all of Ishiyama.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad to let them go for this, right?" Furuichi's dad said. "Just as long as they don't do any drugs or alcohol."

"The last thing we want is for either of you to end up in the hospital from drinking too much or from an overdose," Furuichi's mom added. She smiled. "So, I guess we could allow the three of you to go for it."

Hecadoth and Agiel smiled, the eagerness clear in their faces. Furuichi, while he was fairly excited as well, he was a bit dismayed that his plans to play video games with Oga was cancelled, and he wasn't looking forward to telling Oga and hearing his response. After dinner, he decided to call Oga and let him know about this.

However, when he called Oga, he was a bit surprised to hear what Oga had to say.

"Oi Furuchin, we can't play video games," he told him. "Misaki's dragging me to Ishiyama Land for the Ishiyama Rock 'n' Roll Festival 'cause she's a big fan of X Japan and wants me to go with her."

Furuichi was surprised at this. He honestly thought that Oga would be pissed off with him, but to hear that he's also going to the music festival was a real relief. "Okay, that's good," he said. "Because I have to take Hecadoth and Agiel to the festival as well."

"Oh, well I'll see you there, I guess." Oga hung up.

Furuichi sighed in relief as he put his phone away. It was a good thing that Oga wasn't too pissed off. In fact, he couldn't help but be excited for this festival. He honestly couldn't wait to attend it with Hecadoth and Agiel.

* * *

Before Furuichi even knew it, the day of the Rock 'n' Roll festival had arrived. By then, the three of them had already gotten their passes to attend, and they had planned to watch the GazettE perform, since Hecadoth and Agiel had taken a real liking to their music.

Currently, the three of them were wearing the outfits they had bought for this festival. Furuichi was wearing a pair of jeans with a dark blue short-sleeved shirt along with some sneakers. Hecadoth was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with some jeans as well, along with black shoes. Agiel was dressed in some black ripped shorts with a red halter top that exposed her midriff.

"So, are you ready for this?" Furuichi asked.

Hecadoth grinned slightly. "Of course," he said. "I'm really looking forward for this."

"Well then, let's go!" Agiel told them, sounding eager.

After saying goodbye to Furuichi's parents, the three of them left the house to Ishiyama Land for the Ishiyama Rock 'n' Roll Festival. It didn't take too long for them to reach there, but even before they reached the amusement park, they could feel the excited, cheerful vibe that was in the air.

"Whoa…" Agiel said in awe as she looked around. "This is so cool!"

"Which way to see the GazettE?" Hecadoth asked as he glanced at the stages.

All the stages were still empty, but they knew that it was almost time for performances to start happening. However, before Furuichi could say anything, they heard someone from behind them.

"Huh? Furuichi?" It was Oga, Baby Beel, and Misaki.

Misaki smiled at them. "Takachin!" she greeted cheerfully. "I didn't know you were into rock music!"

Furuichi smiled back. "Actually, I'm taking these two here," he explained, gesturing to Hecadoth and Agiel. "They both really like the GazettE."

Misaki glanced at them curiously. "I've never seen you two around here," she said. "What are your names?"

Hecadoth gave a small bow. "My name is Hecadoth," he introduced.

"And I'm Agiel!" Agiel greeted cheerily.

Misaki smiled. "Wow, you two have really cool names!" she said. "I'm Misaki, and I'm Tatsumi's sister." She glanced at Hecadoth's fin ears. "Why do you have fin ears? Do people in Macau have them?"

Hecadoth looked confused slightly. "Macau?" he asked. However, before he could say anything else, Misaki glanced down at her watch.

"Oh, I have to go to the stage where X Japan's performing now!" she realized. "Oi, Tatsumi, are you coming? Either you come with me or you hang out with Takachin!"

"That's what I'm doing!" Oga retorted.

Once Misaki left, Furuichi turned to Oga, Hecadoth, and Agiel. "So, the GazettE will be performing somewhere over there," he said, pointing towards the roller coaster. "Let's go."

As they walked over to the stage where the GazettE was to perform, Agiel suddenly perked up upon seeing a group of familiar girls. "Kunieda Aoi!" she cheered, running over to none other than the Red Tails.

"Ehh?! Agiel?!"

This caused Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Oga to turn to where Agiel was. Sure enough, they saw her glomping a flustered Kunieda, who was also with Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryoko, and Kaoru. Upon seeing the three males, the Red Tails looked at them in surprise.

"Furuichi?" Nene said, surprised. "I didn't know you were here!"

"You also like rock music?" Yuka asked, grinning slightly.

Furuichi sighed internally. _How many times am I going to explain myself this evening? _"No, I'm here with Hecadoth and Agiel," he explained. "We're going to see the GazettE."

"Ah," Nene said. "Well, we're here to see SCANDAL, actually. We were just going over to their stage."

Agiel's eyes lit up. "Can I come with you?" she asked excitedly.

A bead of sweat rolled down Kunieda's forehead. "Er… sure, I guess…" she conceded.

"Okay then!" Agiel turned back to Furuichi. "Well, I'm going with Kunieda Aoi now! I'll see you guys around!"

Once Agiel and the Red Tails left, Furuichi sighed. "Let's just keep going," he said.

It wasn't long before they reached the stage where the GazettE would perform. Sure enough, there was already a huge crowd, and an excited atmosphere. Furuichi was starting to feel the excitement creeping into him as well, and he couldn't wait to see them perform, actually.

At that moment, the stage lights suddenly started to flash as they heard the chords of an electric guitar starting to play. Right then, strobe lights started flashing as fireworks went off onstage before the GazettE made their appearance, starting their song. Almost immediately, the crowd went wild.

Hecadoth glanced around at the concert-goers who were now rocking out and dancing, and he felt a smile slowly crossing his face. He found himself starting to move his body to the music and even cheer along with them. Even Furuichi and Oga started doing so.

At some point, when there was a heavy guitar solo, the entire crowd started headbanging to the beat, and Oga found himself doing so as well. Hell, even Hecadoth was headbanging to the loud rock music, and he couldn't help but grin. He didn't think he had ever had this much fun before, and he never would've thought that headbanging could be so much fun.

When the first song was over and the crowd was cheering, Furuichi turned to the demon. "Hecadoth!" he shouted over the screams and cheering. "What do you think of this so far?"

Hecadoth grinned. "I never would've thought that the Human World could have such fun events like this!" he shouted back. "This is fucking awesome!"

Furuichi grinned. To be honest, it made him happy to see the normally vicious demon having fun at a music festival.

At that moment, another song started to play, and Furuichi decided to relax and just headbang along to the rhythm. The high energy in the air was infectious, and as he continued rocking out, Furuichi realized something. He never wanted this to end.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Furuichi asked the two demons as they entered his house, still energetic from the festival, even after it ended.

Agiel giggled uncontrollably. "It was awesome!" she nearly shouted from her high energy. "SCANDAL is amazing, and they were so much fun!"

Hecadoth grinned. "I loved it," he told him. "It was pretty fucking amazing. I'd definitely do this again."

Furuichi smiled. "Maybe we should bring the rest of the Pillar Squad," he suggested, sounding rather teasing. "After all, rock music is rather contagious, as I discovered."

The two pillar demons smiled. Up until now, neither of them had ever had this much fun before. Being members of the Pillar Squad, they were expected to maintain a certain level of professionalism and viciousness. However, because they had gone for this Rock 'n' Roll festival with Furuichi, they were able to feel the joy of just being free and having fun. The high energy and excitement was infectious, and neither of them could stop themselves from rocking out and even singing along.

Come to think of it, Furuichi had a good point. Maybe they should bring the Pillar Squad for this. After all, even they should loosen up and just lose themselves in the high energy of the music. It would do good for all demons, actually.

_There definitely needs to be more of this in the Demon World. _Hecadoth thought to himself. He would definitely do this again with Furuichi, and he looked forward for the next rock music festival.


	34. Chapter 34

**To Devlin Dracul, you're definitely right about the GazettE being awesome! I just heard their new album DOGMA, and it's amazing! Anyways, here's a story with guest appearances from Kanzaki, Yuka, Chiaki, and Natsume! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 34: Search**

**Characters: Furuichi, Chiaki, Natsume, Yuka, Kanzaki, Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: When Yolda, Isabella, and Satura lose Lord En in an arcade, they enlist the Pillar Squad and Furuichi in searching for him at every arcade. Also, four unexpected people join in on the search.**

Furuichi had no idea how he ended up in the middle of downtown Ishiyama at what looked like a meeting for demons. One minute, he was in the house, and then he was suddenly here in downtown Ishiyama among the Pillar Squad, who were all talking amongst each other. He looked around in confusion, only to see three familiar demon wet nurses. Right then, it came back to him. He had been transferred here by Yolda!

"O-Oi…" he stammered, trying to get someone's attention. "What's going on here?" It seemed like no one was paying attention to him.

However, Hecadoth noticed him at that moment. "Oi, lieutenant!" he called, making his way over to him.

"Hecadoth!" Furuichi turned to face the long-haired demon. "What's happen-" He was cut off when Hecadoth grabbed his arm.

"You'll be in our search party, right?" he demanded, dragging him over to Graphel and Naga.

Furuichi looked up at him in surprise. "Wait, search party?!" he repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, he felt someone else grabbing his other arm, and he turned to see Tiriel holding onto his other arm and smiling coldly at Hecadoth. "Now, now, Hecadoth," she said in a condescendingly sweet voice. "You've hogged him enough. Let us have a turn now." She directed her gaze at Furuichi. "How about you come with Fabas, Vritra, and me?"

Before a confused Furuichi could even answer, he saw Elim and Pamiel appearing in front of him, both of them frowning in disapproval.

"No way!" Pamiel vehemently disagreed. "He's coming with us."

"We want a turn with Furu-sama too!" Elim added, pouting as she glared at them.

This seemed to spark some very vocal disagreements from various pillar demons, who all started arguing over which group Furuichi should be in, while Furuichi just looked around, utterly bewildered and helpless as he wondered how he got involved in this.

_What the-?! What the fuck is even going on?! _Furuichi thought frantically. Why was everyone fighting over him so suddenly? He could feel Hecadoth's grip on his arm tighten, and he looked over to see the demon glaring and snarling viciously as he surrounded himself with tendrils of black energy. Even Graphel and Naga were baring their teeth as they hissed at Tiriel, ready to fight her.

Furuichi glanced at Tiriel and saw that she was no different either. She looked unfazed, and was returning the glares that the three male demons were giving her, and she too was growling rather forcefully. Panicking, Furuichi knew he had to do something before these guys broke into a fight.

"Enough!" At that moment, all arguments ceased and Hecadoth and Tiriel let go of Furuichi before turning in the direction of the voice. Furuichi turned and sure enough, he saw Laymia standing in the middle of the crowd, her eyes cold as she looked around at them.

"I believe that Furuichi can choose whomever he wants to go with," she said sternly. "But we'll settle that later. Master En's maidservants wish to speak right now."

Right then, Isabella stepped forward, followed by Yolda and Satura. "The Young Master has gone missing," Isabella started. "We were with him at an arcade, and he was at a fighting game machine when we last saw him. However, he had been led astray by some unexpected distraction, and we lost him. Unfortunately, we're unable to find him alone, so as the army who serves Master En, I wish that you help us search for him."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. _Wait, Master En's missing? _His eyes widened slightly as he realized something. _Oh no, if he cries, then we're fucked! _

"Exactly," Jabberwock's voice came out of nowhere as the demon commander forced his way in front of the three maidservants. He scowled at everyone. "So, all of you bastards have to go and find that brat before he fucking cries and burns this place to the ground."

Laymia stepped up once Jabberwock was done. "Now, all of you are splitting up into your respective groups and searching for him," she said before addressing Furuichi. "Furuichi, which group would you like to join?"

Furuichi felt everyone's eyes on him and he flinched. To be honest, he didn't know if this was even a good idea now. However, he was told that he could choose whoever he wanted to team up with, so it shouldn't be too bad, right?

"I'll go with Naga's group," he conceded. This earned a look of triumph from Naga, a smug smirk from Hecadoth, and an arrogant grin from Graphel, as well as several glares in their direction.

Laymia cleared her throat, preventing any more fights from breaking out. "Now, I believe that we should cover every arcade in this area, and even ask any humans if they've seen Master En," she said. "You're all free to start searching now."

It wasn't long before the Pillar Squad dispersed, each group going in different directions. Furuichi followed Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga as they made their way down the streets.

"Furuichi, you're gonna have to show us the way, since you know this area better than us," Hecadoth told him. "Which way to the nearest arcade?"

Furuichi thought for a moment. "It's this way, just follow me," he said as he walked ahead.

The three demons followed him as they approached the arcade that was coming up. "Also, what exactly is an arcade?" Graphel asked. "I've never seen anything like it in the Demon World."

"Ah, an arcade is a place where you can go to play games," Furuichi explained. "Lord En absolutely adores them ever since he came here."

"That so?" Naga mused. "Well then, we'll check all the fighting game areas at every possible arcade."

It wasn't long before they reached the arcade that Furuichi was talking about. Though the three demons didn't know it, this was the same arcade where Furuichi and Lamia had met Kanzaki in their search for Lord En several months ago. The moment they entered, they were overwhelmed by the sounds of loud noises and music from different game machines. However, when Furuichi looked around, he remembered something.

"You know, I'm not sure if Lord En will even be here," Furuichi said.

Hecadoth looked at him in surprise. "Why not?" he asked as they made their way through the arcade.

"Well, it's not very common to see kids in arcades during the day on weekdays," Furuichi explained. "Usually, kids come here in the evening, especially during summer, but during the day, you won't find any kid here, unless they're skipping school."

"So, what kinds of people visit arcades during the day?" Naga asked.

Furuichi shrugged. "It's usually the delinquents from Ishiyama and other schools, or just the unemployed losers of this city. Basically, people with no lives like to-" He stopped in surprise as they turned past the slot machines. Sitting in front of one of the machines was none other than Kanzaki Hajime.

"Huh? Who's that?" Hecadoth asked.

Kanzaki turned and a look of pleasant surprise crossed his face. "Oh? Furuichi?" he said. "What're you doing here?" Upon glancing at the three demons who were with him, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Oi, why are those Akumano bastards here?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's head. "Er, no, I'm just helping them out with something," he told the delinquent. "We're looking for someone here."

"Have you seen him?" Naga asked, stepping forward.

"Oi, unless you tell me his name and what he looks like, I won't know shit," Kanzaki told them.

"He has green hair, he should appear around ten years of age-" Graphel started, but was cut off by Kanzaki.

"Wait, you mean you're looking for the same green-haired kid we played against?!" Kanzaki asked Furuichi, now rather surprised.

"Uh… yeah…" Furuichi said.

"His name is Lord En," Hecadoth added. "Do you know about him?"

"Well, I think I have an idea as to who you're talking about," Kanzaki said, smirking slightly. "I've seen him coming here a lot. In fact, I'll bet that he's over in the fighting games area right now!"

"Really?" Furuichi looked hopeful. "Can you show us?"

Kanzaki nodded, standing up. "Just follow me."

Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga looked quite impressed at this, and they followed behind Furuichi and this new human. At that moment, they heard a loud scream of rage from one of the fighting game machines. For a moment, they thought it was Lord En, but to their disappointment, it was another human, a female this time.

Another bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead as he got a look at Hanazawa Yuka gritting her teeth and ranting at one of the machines. "What the hell is up with this guy?! He's too craaaaazyyyy!" she ranted shrilly. Right then, she turned and stopped her tirade in surprise upon seeing Furuichi, Kanzaki, and the three pillar demons.

"Eh? Furuichi? Kanzaki?" she said before glancing at Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga. "Oi, what are they-"

"Oi, Paako!" Kanzaki snarled. "The hell are you doing here, huh?! You some kind of groupie of mine?!"

"No, no, no!" Yuka insisted.

A bead of sweat rolled down Hecadoth's forehead as he turned to Furuichi. "Do things like this always happen?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," Furuichi said, equally dumbfounded. "Oi, Hanazawa."

Kanzaki and Yuka stopped their little argument and turned to Furuichi. "We're looking for the same green-haired kid we had played against on that online shooting game. His name's Lord En. Have you seen him?"

"Ehh, no, actually," Yuka said as she adjusted her hair flower. A slight grin crossed her face. "Maybe he's the guy I was playing against, you know?"

"You're wrong about that." Suddenly, much to their surprise, they saw Natsume Shintarou and Tanimura Chiaki emerge from the other side of the game machines.

"Natsume?! The fuck are you doing with Tanimura?!" Kanzaki demanded.

Natsume smiled lightly. "Now, now, Kanzaki-kun~ Tanimura and I were just playing some games together."

Furuichi watched on, feeling rather bewildered and exasperated. They weren't getting anything accomplished at this rate, and he had to change that. "Oi, can you guys listen?!" he spoke loudly, getting their attention.

He cleared his throat. "Look, Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga need to find Lord En right now," he told them. "And if we can have some help from you, then it would be really awesome, since these people don't know much about arcades, but you guys do."

Natsume seemed to ponder this for a moment, but he soon shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not," he agreed. "We'll help out."

Everyone else agreed to help out, much to Furuichi's relief. He watched as they introduced themselves to the three pillar demons, who also introduced themselves.

"So, I'm Natsume," Natsume introduced himself, giving them a pleasant smile. "This is Kanzaki, Hanazawa, and Tanimura."

"My name's Hecadoth," Hecadoth also introduced himself. "This is Graphel and Naga, my comrades."

"Whoa, your names are crazy!" Yuka said, sounding impressed.

Chiaki looked through the fighting game machines. "He's not here," she said.

Furuichi nodded. "Let's try some other arcades," he said.

As they left the arcade, Kanzaki was listing the names of some other arcades that Lord En could possibly be in. Meanwhile, Furuichi watched Natsume talking with Naga, and was mildly surprised at how Naga was being rather civil and polite in his conversation. He then turned to Hecadoth.

"So, Hecadoth, what do you think?" he asked.

"Mm?" A small smile crossed Hecadoth's face. "I'll admit, they're quite interesting, these people you know. They really know a lot about these kinds of things."

"Yeah, they may always want to fight, but they really know how to get things done," Furuichi agreed.

It wasn't long before they reached another arcade, and from the glass doors, they saw what looked like green hair from within. Furuichi turned to them. "Think it might be him?"

"Who knows?" Yuka asked. "Let's check it out."

They opened the doors, only to see two green-haired punks with their backs turned to them as they were harassing other people. Furuichi recognized them as the Sanada brothers from Ishiyama, and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. _Great, more brainless punks… _

"Oi come on now, jump!" one of them taunted.

Kanzaki snorted. "These people?" he muttered.

However, much to their surprise, Hecadoth and Graphel looked livid. Snarling viciously, the two demons charged and attacked the Sanada brothers, Hecadoth delivering a roundhouse kick on one of them with his spear planted on the ground and Graphel just bringing a heavy fist down on the other.

"How dare you mimic our Master En so disgracefully, you punks!" Hecadoth snarled.

"You do this again and we'll kill you!" Graphel growled.

Within a matter of seconds, the Sanada brothers were both buried headfirst in the wall, while Furuichi, Natsume, Kanzaki, Yuka, and Chiaki watched on, all of them having a bead of sweat rolling down their heads. Naga was the only one who didn't look fazed.

"Er… are they always like this?" Kanzaki asked.

"Yeah, they take this very seriously," Furuichi said, equally concerned.

"Crazy…" Yuka trailed off.

Natsume chuckled nervously. "Let's go to the next one, hm?" he suggested.

They moved onto the next arcade, and again, they saw what looked like a person with green hair inside the arcade. However, when they entered, they realized that it was the MK5, all of them just messing around with green spray paint. Again, Furuichi was completely dumbfounded by this. _Geez, it's a full house of losers today!_

"Seriously? The MK5?" Kanzaki said, equally appalled.

Once again, Hecadoth and Graphel were livid, and they charged and attacked the MK5. This time, Hecadoth knocked three of them out with the handle of his spear and Graphel kicked the other two into a wall.

"And there goes the MK5," Natsume said, completely unfazed.

Naga shook his head. "Why are these fools mimicking our Master En so much?" he muttered to himself.

Furuichi looked around. "Well, it seems like he's not here," he said.

"Oi, what's going on?" They all turned at that familiar voice and to their surprise, they saw Master En standing at the back of the arcade.

"Lord En!" Furuichi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

Lord En grinned. "I heard some people talking about how the fighting games at this arcade are the best, and I had to come here and try them out!" he said. "And they are really cool! Human World games are the best!"

"Master En." Naga walked up to him. "Your wet nurses are looking for you, and we're here to bring you back."

"That so?" he said.

Furuichi smiled lightly. "Well then, let's go."

It wasn't long before they made their way back to their designated meeting place with Lord En. Sure enough, the three wet nurses were overjoyed to see him safe.

"Young Master!" Isabella exclaimed in relief.

"We were so worried!" Yolda told him, smiling.

Natsume smiled. "Well, looks like our work here is done," he said. "It was nice meeting you."

Hecadoth bowed lightly. "It was nice meeting you too," he told them.

"Hopefully, we can all meet up again soon!" Yuka said, grinning.

Once the four delinquents left, Hecadoth turned to Furuichi. "Thanks for convincing them to help us out," he thanked. "They were very helpful."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have made much progress without them," Naga agreed.

Furuichi shrugged his shoulders. "No problem," he said. "I'm happy to help out."

"I hope we can meet the rest of these delinquents," Hecadoth added, a small smile on his face. "They seem like very interesting people."

"True," Graphel agreed. "It wouldn't be so bad to meet them."

Furuichi nodded. "Well, I guess I could arrange for something," he said.

The three demons thanked Furuichi before heading back to their meeting place. As they made their way there, they reflected on what happened today. Not only was Furuichi very willing to help them out in their search, but they even got to know some of his human friends. Again, they seemed like very interesting people, in that despite their violent tendencies, they definitely knew how to accomplish things. They couldn't wait to meet the rest of Furuichi's human classmates.


	35. Chapter 35

**This one was inspired by an episode of Fairy Tail I had watched a while back, and it's been stuck with me for a while so I decided to write this out. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 35: Production Disaster**

**Characters: Furuichi, Oga, Hilda, the Ishiyama Gang, the Pillar Squad**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: It's the St. Ishiyama School Festival and the Ishiyama Gang is putting on a play. The Pillar Squad shows up, eager to watch, seeing as Furuichi is the stage manager. However, due to circumstances, the production goes haywire.**

Today was the St. Ishiyama School Festival, and the entire school was busy with activity as they managed various stalls and other events such as cafes and haunted houses. However, the classroom where the Ishiyama students were located was especially busy, with students changing into costumes and doing their makeup and hair.

For the school festival, the Ishiyama students had decided to put on a play. It was a typical story about a prince going on a quest to save a princess from an evil sorcerer and dragon, but what was rather different was the casting. Hilda, out of all people, was playing the role of the prince, and Kunieda Aoi was playing the princess. Oga, meanwhile, was the evil sorcerer, while Toujou was playing the role of the dragon. Hell, he had somehow obtained a blowtorch from his job to play the part!

Meanwhile, Furuichi was the stage manager for the play, so he was responsible for overseeing the set building, the acting, technical aspects, and other areas. While he didn't mind being a stage manager, he was a bit nervous about how this was going to go. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama, Kaoru, Shouji, and the Red Tails were all in black clothing, since they were the stage crew. Currently, they were going over their parts for the play and their own cues.

Furuichi adjusted the mic around him before looking through his clipboard. At that moment, Oga walked up to him. "So, how do you think our performance is gonna do?" Oga asked him.

Oga was dressed in a black blazer with gold patterns, a red cape, and black pants. That was his costume as the evil sorcerer. Hilda was dressed in a gold blazer with green patterns (which managed to conceal her bust) and white pants. Her hair was being tied into a low ponytail by Yuka to give her a slightly more male appearance, and she had her sword at her hip.

"I hope we do good," Furuichi said hopefully. "I hope nothing goes wrong."

Kunieda gave Furuichi a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Furuichi," she reassured him. "It'll be alright. Just stay calm."

Furuichi smiled back. "Kunieda-senpai, did I tell you that you looked rather cute in that dress?"

Kunieda averted her eyes, trying not to show anything. For her part as the princess, Kunieda was dressed in a long ruffled strapless purple princess ballgown with matching gloves, and her hair in a half-up half-down style with a tiara on it. She really did look like a princess right now.

"Oh, by the way," Furuichi remembered. "Have you all memorized your lines?"

"Of course!" Hilda said, smirking slightly. "I've been practicing day and night for this!"

"Yeah, I knew you would," Furuichi chuckled slightly. He never knew that Hilda really had a thing for acting and the fine arts up until now.

Kunieda nodded. "I'm pretty sure my lines are memorized," she said.

Oga shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said nonchalantly.

Furuichi frowned at him. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean, dumbass?! Do you have it memorized or not?! If you don't, then the show will be a disaster!" he snapped.

"Now, now, calm down, Furuichi-kun~" Natsume told him, giving him his usual serene smile. He was dressed in the outfit of a minstrel, since he was to narrate the beginning of the play. "Everything will work out fine."

"I hope so. We did pay money to see this." They all turned to the door and to their surprise, they saw the Pillar Squad standing outside the classroom.

Furuichi was stunned. "Ehhhh?!" he exclaimed.

"Yo! What's up?" Graphel called.

Agiel suddenly bolted through the doors to Kunieda, glomping her in excitement. "Kunieda Aoi!" she cheered as Kunieda's face flushed red. "You look so pretty! I love your dress, it's so cute!"

Hecadoth approached Furuichi with a small grin on his face. "What's up, lieutenant?" he greeted.

"Hecadoth, what's going on?!" Furuichi asked, sounding slightly panicked. "Why's the entire Pillar Squad here?!"

"Well, we heard that you were in charge of managing a play, and we wanted to see it," he explained. "Tell us, what's it about?"

"It's nothing special, really," Furuichi admitted. "It's about a prince who's trying to save a princess from an evil sorcerer."

Hecadoth nodded. "That so?" He glanced at Hilda in surprise. "I can't believe that Master Beel'z wet nurse is the one playing the prince."

"We look forward to seeing it," Laymia told Furuichi, smiling at him. She then turned to the actors. "Good luck in your performance! You'll do good!"

"And what about us?!" Kanzaki demanded. "Even if we're stage crew, we're still vital to the show!"

"No one was denying that," Laymia told him. "But still, good luck to the stage crew as well!" She made her way to the door. "Now, we're going to go to the auditorium so that we can find our seats."

Once the Pillar Squad had left, Furuichi turned to face everyone. "Okay, everyone," he started, taking a deep breath. "Showtime will be in a couple of minutes, so I just want to take the opportunity to wish everyone good luck, and to say that we've all worked really hard these few weeks in putting this together, and…" He trailed off, feeling slightly choked up for some reason. "And… I'm proud of all of us for doing this, especially you guys…"

A bead of sweat rolled down Nene's head. "Oi, are you crying, Furuichi?!" she demanded.

"Aww, don't cry for this, it's just a play!" Toujou told him. He was in his white muscle shirt and a pair of shorts, since he would be putting his dragon costume on backstage.

Furuichi frowned. "Who said I was crying?!" he retorted.

"Well, you did sound kind of choked up," Himekawa said.

"Don't cry, idiot," Oga told him. "We'll do fine."

Furuichi cleared his throat again before smiling. "Alright then, is everyone ready?" he asked, sounding more cheerful.

"Hell yeah!" Toujou cheered, grinning.

"You bet!" Nene said, now smiling.

They all formed a circle, placing one arm in the middle. "One, two, three!" Furuichi counted. Everyone then raised their hands up, cheering loudly to get themselves ready to do this.

"Let's do this!" Kanzaki shouted, sounding energetic as they all left the classroom, making their way to the auditorium for their performance.

* * *

The St. Ishiyama auditorium was filled with students and teachers, all of them eager to watch this performance. Furuichi peered out from the closed curtains to have a look. He saw Kazuya and Azusa in the audience, both of them looking eager to watch the show, and he could see the Six Horsemen sitting together and talking amongst each other. However, what caught his attention was that the entire front row was occupied by the Pillar Squad, all of them eagerly anticipating this show.

Some slightly heavy breathing from behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see Hilda looking fairly nervous as she clutched the hilt of her sword. "You okay, Hilda?" he asked, concerned.

Hilda licked her lips as she turned to him. "I'm fine," she said, her voice higher than normal. "I'm just a bit jittery, that's all."

Furuichi was surprised. He never expected to see Hildegarde, one of the most kickass demons he knew, being jittery and nervous. Then again, it could be stage fright. He placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It'll be okay, Hilda," he told her, giving her a smile. "Everyone gets nervous. Just take deep breaths, and you'll do good."

Hilda nodded slowly. "Thanks, Furuichi." She gave him a genuinely kind smile, much to his surprise. However, he returned the smile before making his way through the wings of the stage.

"Good luck!" he whispered to her.

"Dabu!" Baby Beel added from his arms. While Oga was acting, Furuichi was in charge of looking after Beel.

At that moment, they heard the house go quiet as the lights turned off, signalling that the show was about to start. Right then, the music began to play as Natsume walked out of the curtains to the center of the stage. "Long long ago, in a kingdom far away, there lived a young prince who longed for adventure," he started. "One day, he heard about a princess who was held captive by an evil sorcerer, and he eagerly went on this quest to save her, and possibly win her hand in marriage."

Right then, the curtains opened as Natsume went to the side of the stage to stand, revealing the set that the Ishiyama Gang had all worked so hard on, as well as Hilda.

The Pillar Squad were really admiring the set that was being shown off by the stage lights. "They really put a lot of work into making that, hm?" Laymia murmured to herself.

"I have to admit, Hildegarde does make a good prince," Hecadoth said to himself.

"I can't wait for Kunieda Aoi to come onstage!" Agiel whispered.

Azusa was amazed by the show so far. "Who would've thought that Oga's wife could make such a handsome prince?" she sighed.

"Good job, bro!" Kazuya whispered excitedly.

Onstage, Hilda was in her most courageous pose and smiled at the audience in a noble, princely manner as she held her sword up. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt her heart racing and the words getting caught in her throat.

"I… I… I…" she stammered. "I-I'm… a-a-a-a… p-p-pr-prince…"

By now, her whole body was shaking out of pure anxiety, and the words were completely forgotten out of panic. From the stage wings, Furuichi, Kunieda, and the Red Tails watched on in shock and panic.

"Crap!" Furuichi hissed. "Hilda's forgetting her lines!"

"What's wrong with her?" Ryoko asked.

"Stage fright?" Nene guessed.

"Well, she did seem nervous on our way here," Kunieda recalled.

"But she said that she had memorized her lines!" Furuichi was panicking.

Onstage, Hilda seemed to finally gain control of her mouth. "I… I am a prince!" she declared, sounding more desperate than noble, which everyone was noticing. "I am P-Prince Frederick, and I'm here to save the beautiful Princess Veronica!"

"This can't be good…" Tiriel mumbled. "She looks terrified."

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Naga muttered to himself.

Hilda held her sword up higher. "W-With m-my s-sword… h-handcrafted b-b-by d-d-demons… I will v-vanquish all enemies that stand in my way!"

Furuichi read through his copy of the script in panic. "That's ten pages ahead! She's really losing it!" he hissed.

As if realizing what she was doing, Hilda suddenly let out a yell before throwing the sword into the audience, where it barely missed hitting Vabam, causing the audience to start panicking.

Kunieda looked really nervous. "At this rate, she'll kill the entire audience!" she whispered hastily. "Looks like we'll have to improvise now!" She hastily ran to the stage balcony where Nene was.

"Oomori, you hear me?" Furuichi spoke into his mic. "Get Kunieda ready, you'll have to lower her down!"

"Got it!" she nodded. She then tied some ropes around Kunieda before slowly lowering her from above the stage. This caught the audience's attention, and they immediately stopped panicking, much to Furuichi's relief.

He then turned to Oga. "Okay, you have to go on soon," he told him. "Be ready."

"Ah~ it's Kunieda Aoi!" Agiel said excitedly.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Hecadoth asked.

Kunieda started to act, looking happy and acting like a distressed princess. "Oh, my prince!" she swooned dramatically. "You're here to save me from the evil sorcerer!"

At that moment, Oga stepped out onstage after Furuichi gestured to him. "Not so fast!" he ordered, holding his hand out. However, he immediately forgot the name of his own character. "Er… my name's Vegeta, and you're not getting away from here!"

Upon hearing this, Furuichi facepalmed in annoyance. "You idiot!" he hissed angrily.

Even the audience looked a bit taken aback by this, and even some of the pillar demons were facepalming at this. "Are you serious?!" Hecadoth rolled his eyes.

"Is that guy an idiot?!" Graphel nearly snarled.

"Just hurry up, I wanna know what happens next!" Wasboga called out.

Hilda glared at Oga. "I don't have time to deal with you, fool." She summoned her sword again and swung it at Oga, yelling as she did so.

Oga yelped as he avoided the blade before running offstage, causing disappointed reactions from the audience.

"Are you kidding me?!" Fabas groaned.

"That was barely even a second!" Pamiel added, irritated.

Furuichi glared at Oga as he approached him. "Why?! You idiot, you weren't supposed to run offstage! Why'd you do that?!" he demanded.

Oga glared back. "Oi, did you see Hilda's sword swinging at me?!" he retorted. "I panicked, okay?!"

"Doesn't matter, just go back there! And this time, get Toujou!" he ordered.

Meanwhile, Hilda had a winning smile on her face as she got down on one knee in front of Kunieda. "My lady, I'm so glad you're safe," she said. "Let us marry! We'll have many children, about thirty-three or so!"

Laymia raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "That's a bit much," she commented. "And so soon?"

"If this is the entire play, then I'm gonna seriously destroy something," Jabberwock snarled.

At that moment, Oga quickly ran back onstage. "Oh no, you don't!" he shouted, getting their attention. He gave a cocky grin. "You really thought it was all over? Get ready to face the dragon!"

Furuichi turned on his mic, communicating to Kanzaki and Shiroyama. "That's your cue, get Toujou set up!" he instructed.

"Got it!" Kanzaki turned to Shiroyama, who was helping Toujou with his dragon suit. Once Toujou was in the suit, Kanzaki adjusted the harness as Toujou readied his blowtorch, before carefully lowering Toujou above them.

"Now, do your thing!"

Toujou let out a roar, feeling pumped up and excited that he was finally getting a chance. "Finally, it's my turn!" he shouted as he sent out some flames from his blowtorch. Kanzaki and Shiroyama were slowly walking along the balcony, trying to keep Toujou under control.

"Whoa, these effects are pretty cool!" Elim said in awe.

"I must say, they've really outdone themselves," Quetzalcoatl said, impressed.

"But isn't that a bit dangerous?" Hecadoth questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Basilisk said to himself.

Sure enough, Toujou was going a bit too overboard as the dragon. A bead of sweat rolled down Oga's and Furuichi's heads as they watched this. _He's taking this too far… _They simultaneously thought.

Meanwhile, Kanzaki and Shiroyama were struggling to hold onto the harness wires. "He's moving too much!" Shiroyama panicked.

"Toujou, you idiot, stop moving so much!" Kanzaki hissed in frustration. "You keep this up and you're gonna-"

Right then, the wires slipped out of their grasp, causing Toujou to fall onto the stage. "Well shit," Kanzaki muttered.

Toujou crashed into the set, destroying a good portion of it, while Furuichi watched on in dismay. _This is a disaster… _He thought in shame. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from Kunieda, causing him to turn. To his shock, he saw that the hem of her dress had caught fire.

"My dress! My dress is on fire!" she screamed hysterically.

"Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!" Nene shouted from offstage.

Furuichi grabbed a fire extinguisher from nearby. "I got it!" he shouted, only to be beaten to the punch by Hilda. To his complete and utter astonishment, Hilda used her sword to completely destroy Kunieda's dress while putting out the fire.

Kunieda let out a mortified squeal as her dress was torn to shreds, leaving her completely exposed, and she hastily covered herself up. "Did you have to destroy my dress?!" she shouted in embarrassment, her face redder than a tomato.

"Oi, Toujou you idiot!" Oga shouted. "Don't go around destroying shit!" He charged at Toujou, who tore off the dragon costume before charging at Oga.

"Come fight me!" Toujou shouted loudly as their fists clashed and they started an intense fight.

In the audience, nearly all the male students were going wild at the sight. Laymia just watched the scene in shock. "Oh my…" she said.

Nearly all the male pillar demons were blushing from the sight. "Well… that was definitely unexpected," Hecadoth said, still shocked.

"Whoa, Kunieda Aoi has such an amazing body!" Agiel cheered, causing more male students to go wild.

Hilda walked up to Kunieda with a green cloak for her to cover herself up. "You okay?" she asked.

Kunieda nodded, still blushing. "Y-Yeah…"

Unfortunately, because of the fight between Oga and Toujou onstage, things were about to get a whole lot worse. "Zebul Blast!" Oga shouted as he landed a heavy punch on Toujou.

Toujou was sent flying back into the remainder of the set, crashing into it and completely destroying it. Furuichi and the Red Tails just watched on in complete shock as the entire set collapsed to the stage, and even some of the stage lights fell and crashed onto the stage. No doubt, the entire play was over.

"This… This is a disaster!" Furuichi nearly shouted. Now, he really wanted to cry.

"Well, there goes all our efforts…" Nene mumbled.

Much to their surprise, they suddenly heard loud cheers from the audience. Oga, Hilda, Kunieda, Natsume, and Toujou looked around in surprise as they were met with a standing ovation from everyone, even the Pillar Squad.

"That was awesome, bro!" Kazuya applauded.

"Nice work, Prince Frederick!" Azusa cheered.

"I loved the princess!" Agiel cheered. "She was awesome!"

Kunieda smiled as she took a microphone. "Thank you all for coming everyone! But before we leave, we have some important people we'd like to thank!" she said, passing the mic to Natsume.

Natsume grinned. "We'd like to thank our stage crew. Oomori Nene, Hanazawa Yuka, Tanimura Chiaki, Asuka Ryoko, Umemiya Kaoru, Kanzaki Hajime, Himekawa Tatsuya, Shiroyama Takeshi, Jinno Kaoru, and Aizawa Shouji!"

Everyone cheered and applauded as they all walked out onstage, smiling wearily as they bowed and waved. Natsume then handed the mic to Hilda.

Hilda also smiled. "Lastly, we'd like to thank our stage manager for his help in putting on this production," she said. "Please give a round of applause to Furuichi Takayuki!"

Furuichi's eyes widened in surprise, but he came onstage to lots of loud cheers and applause, as well as encouraging shouts from the Pillar Squad.

"You go, Furuichi!" Agiel cheered.

"Nice work!" Hecadoth called, grinning. "As expected of our lieutenant!"

Furuichi smiled as Natsume ruffled his hair and Oga punched his shoulder lightly. "See? Everything worked out just fine in the end," Oga said.

Everyone then joined hands and bowed once more, earning more loud cheers and applause from the audience as they bowed. When they came back up, they waved farewell as the curtains closed and the house lights turned back on.

* * *

"I can't believe everyone actually liked it!" Yuka said as they hung around in the classroom.

"Yeah, I thought for sure that the aftermath would be a disaster!" Nene agreed.

"But wait, what did I do to earn a thanks from you guys onstage?" Furuichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You were the one who directed us a lot," Kanzaki told him, grinning slightly.

"Even though I said we had to improvise, you helped us quite a bit," Kunieda said. "And despite the disaster that happened, you still did your best."

Right then, the Pillar Squad appeared at the classroom. "That was awesome!" Agiel cheered in excitement.

"You managed the situation quite well," Laymia praised Furuichi.

Hecadoth patted him on the shoulder. "It was quite entertaining, even if it didn't end the way we thought it would," he told him.

"And that was a pretty epic fight we got to see," Graphel added.

Kunieda sighed. "Well, it's a good thing you all liked it, because we're not doing this again!" she told them.

"But what if we brought Master En to watch?" Tiriel asked.

"No fucking way!" Kanzaki shouted.

"We can't go through this again!" Himekawa snarled.

Furuichi couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene before him. While the play may not have gone the way he had hoped it would, it was still surprisingly well-received by everyone, not just the Pillar Squad. He smiled again. He actually hoped to be a stage manager again for a future production, well, a more successful one next time, one without the huge disaster that happened here. It was a lot of fun, and he really appreciated everyone's gratitude for him. Yeah, he definitely didn't mind being a stage manager again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Even though Halloween is a long while away, I felt like writing a Halloween one-shot, so here's story 36, with some Furuichi x Yolda! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 36: Seductive Demon**

**Characters: Furuichi, Yolda, Agiel, Hecadoth, the Ishiyama Gang**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Yolda**

**Summary: During a Halloween party at Himekawa's place, Furuichi receives a pleasant surprise from Yolda, who guarantees that his Halloween would be the best one ever.**

Furuichi looked at himself in the mirror once more, making sure that his costume looked good on him, and that he had everything he needed. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. _Not bad. _

Tonight, there was a Halloween party at Himekawa's place, and he had been invited to it. Actually, the entire Ishiyama crowd had been invited for the party, and so had Hecadoth and Agiel. In fact, they had gone out to look for costumes for the party, since they were all told to dress up in a costume. Furuichi, while he had been having some trouble initially, he had chosen to go as a medieval knight. When he had told about this to Hecadoth and Agiel, they had both eagerly helped out with his costume by modifying it to look like a real knight's armour.

The door to his room opened, revealing Hecadoth and Agiel in their costumes. Hecadoth was dressed as a vampire, and wore a white dress shirt with a deep red vest and black dress pants, along with a black cape. Meanwhile, Agiel had dressed up as a sexy witch, and wore a black halter dress that hugged her curvaceous figure with fishnet tights, black boots, and a black hat on her head.

"How do we look, Furuichi?" Hecadoth asked.

Furuichi smiled at them. "You guys look great," he said. "What do you think of your costumes?"

"Not bad, actually," Hecadoth admitted. "To be honest, I quite like this costume. It looks both eerie and refined at the same time."

"I really like my costume! It's quite cute!" Agiel said.

"Okay, Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda should be here soon, so we'll just go downstairs and wait," Furuichi said.

At that moment, they heard the doorbell, so they went down to answer the door. Sure enough, Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda stood before them in their costumes, all of them dressed as pirates.

"Yo!" Oga said.

Furuichi looked at them in surprise. "Wait, how come you're all dressed as pirates?" he asked.

"Misaki made us," Oga said, rolling his eyes. "And I couldn't say no, unless I wanted to get my ass beaten."

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Furuichi's head as he chuckled nervously. He knew that Oga could never say no to Misaki, unless he wanted to feel her wrath. Right then, they heard a familiar voice from behind Oga.

"My, my… aren't you forgetting someone?" They all turned and to their surprise, they saw Yolda dressed up as a sexy devil, wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her body, red heels, and she even had red devil ears, a tail, some wings, and a trident. Furuichi immediately felt his face heating up.

"Wait, you're coming as well?" Agiel asked in surprise. "Why?"

Yolda pouted slightly. "How rude," she chided. "If I want to come, I want to. Besides, is it wrong for me to want to go to a party along with my sister?"

"Oh, what the hell, she can come with us," Furuichi said.

Yolda perked up slightly upon hearing that, and she gave Furuichi a flirtatious smile and a wink. "You're too sweet, Furuichi-kun~" she thanked coyly. She had to suppress the urge to laugh upon seeing Furuichi's eyes widen in surprise and a blush stain his face. Even if he was a human, she had to admit, he was really cute.

"Let's just go," Hecadoth said.

They made their way to Himekawa's apartment, all of them now ready for the party. It didn't take too long for them to reach the apartment, and when they walked in, they saw a sign that directed them to the game room, where the party was taking place. Sure enough, nearly the entire Ishiyama crowd was there, all of them dressed up.

Kunieda and the Red Tails had all dressed up as various scary characters (Kunieda was a witch, Nene was a black cat, Chiaki was Pyramid Head from _Silent Hill_, Yuka was a zombie, Ryoko was a mummy queen, and Kaoru was a murder victim), Kanzaki was dressed as a skeleton, Natsume had dressed as a butler, Shiroyama was dressed as a werewolf, Toujou had come as a samurai warrior, Jinno Kaoru was dressed as the Grim Reaper, and Shouji was dressed as a doctor. They also saw that Himekawa was dressed as a Pharaoh, and was sitting by the TV, drinking some blood-red punch.

Once again, Agiel had gone over to Kunieda in excitement. "Look at us, Kunieda-chan!" she said, her voice excited. "We're wearing the same costumes! Isn't this great?"

"Uh- yeah… I guess…" Kunieda said hesitantly.

"Looking quite manly there, huh, Furuichi?" Kanzaki teased, grinning at Furuichi.

Furuichi smiled reluctantly. "S-Sure, I-I guess…"

"Dabu!" Baby Beel pointed at the food table before looking at Oga.

"You want to eat, Baby Beel? Sure, whatever." Oga, Hilda, and Baby Beel made their way to the food table for some Halloween-themed snacks. Meanwhile, Yolda seemed to have gone over to the Red Tails to chat.

Furuichi just walked around and made some small talk with people, even receiving compliments on his knight costume from people. Even Nene had commented on it, saying that it really suited him. That made Furuichi very happy and proud, considering that she was a Red Tail. Right now, though, he was standing and talking with Hecadoth.

"You know, this 'Halloween' festival you humans have seems quite fun, actually," Hecadoth admitted. "Although, there's some inaccuracies I've noticed."

"Like what?" Furuichi asked.

"The so-called 'Grim Reaper' costume that we saw in the stores?" Hecadoth started. "That's not what the Grim Reaper looks like. He's a shadow demon with no form."

"He's literally a shadow?" Furuichi said, surprised.

"Yes. This business of him being a skeleton with a black cape and carrying a scythe is just bullshit, to be frank," Hecadoth said, rolling his eyes.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's head. "Well, that's what humans believe the Grim Reaper looks like, Hecadoth," he said. "It's not like all of us know about the existence of demons and the like."

Hecadoth took a sip of the fruit punch. "But still, I really like this idea of dressing up and scaring people," he said. "What do you usually do on the actual day of Halloween?"

"I just watch whatever horror movie's playing on TV and try not to freak out too much," Furuichi laughed. "Last year, I think it was _Sinister _I saw on TV, and I didn't sleep for a week."

Hecadoth chuckled. "So, are you planning on watching a horror movie again?" he asked.

"Nah, after watching _Sinister_, I've discovered that I'm not very good with horror movies," Furuichi said. "But you guys can if you want. I think you might like any of the _Saw _movies."

"Really? How come?" Hecadoth asked.

Furuichi smiled wryly. "Well, you're demons, and you really like torture and killing, and those movies are filled with torture and killing, from what I heard," he said.

The demon smirked. "That so? Well, we'll try and check it out," he said.

Furuichi then glanced over at the food table, where he saw Yolda having some punch. "Something's kinda been nagging at me for a while. Why did Yolda come to this party?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hecadoth admitted. "Maybe she seemed a bit interested in Halloween and wanted to check this out? Or…" He just happened to catch a glance at the demon maidservant and saw her eyeing Furuichi with desire. Seeing this, he smirked slightly.

"Or what?" Furuichi asked.

"Maybe she has an ulterior motive," Hecadoth said. His smirk didn't go unnoticed by Furuichi, who was both confused and suspicious as to why Hecadoth was smirking.

"Oi, what's with that face?" Furuichi asked, eyeing him warily.

Hecadoth turned to make his way to the food table. "Well, I can only tell you what I know about Demon Maidservants," he said, his tone slightly teasing. "When they like someone, they act rather… provocative, let's say." He started to walk away. "I'll let you think about it."

"The hell?" Furuichi was utterly dumbfounded by what Hecadoth said. However, before he could do anything else, Yolda suddenly approached him, a rather sultry smile on her face.

"Hey, Furuichi-kun~" she said coyly. "What do you say about the two of us going out into the courtyard for a little talk?" she offered.

Furuichi was extremely surprised by this offer. In fact, he felt his face heating up quite quickly, but he nodded wordlessly. Yolda giggled and gave him the 'come-hither' gesture with her red gloved fingers.

He followed her until they were outside in the courtyard, away from the party and the crowd. "So, you enjoying yourself?" Yolda asked.

"Y-Yeah, I am," Furuichi said, chuckling nervously. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, you really are such a gentleman," Yolda giggled. "I'm enjoying myself quite well." She decided to try and have some fun with him, and she had to resist the urge to smile as she thought of his reactions.

The demon stood in front of Furuichi and leaned against a tree in a rather suggestive manner. "What do you think of my costume, Furuichi?" she asked, making sure to emphasize her bust a little in her pose.

Furuichi's eyes widened in surprise as he blushed deeply. "It really suits you," he said, his voice wavering. However, he did somehow manage to give her a small smile. "You look quite gorgeous in it."

Yolda smiled. She felt a slightly warm feeling in her upon hearing that compliment. No other man had ever been like this towards her. "Thank you," she thanked warmly, slightly surprised at how sincere her voice was. "You look like quite the charmer in that costume too. A knight in shining armour, hm?"

Furuichi laughed nervously as he felt a warm feeling within him. He was also slightly surprised at how sincere the compliment was. "Yeah," he said. However, a slight smirk crossed his face. "And you, I take it you're a sexy demon?" he asked, his voice sounding coy.

Now, it was Yolda's turn to look surprised upon hearing that. _Wow… this guy's quite unpredictable! _She did not expect to hear something like that from Furuichi, someone who was kind of a dork around girls. However, to be honest, this sudden boldness really attracted her. Furuichi really was one of a kind, and he was definitely a real gem.

"Oh? You think I'm sexy?" she asked, her voice going back to that of a seductive temptress. "Well, we demons can be quite sexy when we want to."

She was amused to see Furuichi become slightly flustered again. Right then, he cleared his throat to say something else. "Well, you know…" he started. "You actually do look quite lovely in that costume, Yolda." He then gave her a smile. "Also, you look really pretty when you smile for real."

Now Yolda most definitely didn't expect him to say that and before she realized, she felt her own face heating up and her heart beating faster. He really was quite cute, and very unlike any demon male she had met. However, this all added to his charm. Yolda would never admit it out loud, but she had developed a rather strong attraction towards Furuichi. But it was this moment that confirmed her romantic feelings for him.

_He is most definitely a keeper! _Yolda thought to herself as she made her way to Furuichi, smiling softly.

"All flirting aside…" She cupped her hands around Furuichi's face before moving closer to him, their foreheads touching.

Furuichi was taken aback by this sudden move, but before he could say anything, Yolda pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him. She then gave him a sweet, genuine smile. "You really are quite cute, you know that, Furuichi?" she told him fondly. "But I really like that about you."

"Wait, what?" Furuichi asked, surprised.

Yolda giggled again. "I like you, Furuichi," she told him sincerely. "You're so adorable and quite clever, and to be honest, I've been feeling this for a while. You're really sweet and such a gentleman, and it's quite hot, actually." She leaned in closer so that their lips were inches apart. "How about we make this Halloween memorable for the both of us?"

Furuichi couldn't help but grin. He had also harboured a few romantic feelings for Yolda for a while, but was afraid to confess out of fear that she would reject him. However, not only did it surprise him to know that she felt the same way about him, but that she thought he was adorable. He placed his hands on her hips as he smiled back at her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked coyly.

Yolda smirked. "This."

She closed the distance between them as she captured his lips with hers in a sweet, gentle kiss, holding his face gently as she moved her body closer to him. Furuichi kissed her back just as gently, holding her hips as he pulled her closer. For a moment, Furuichi couldn't believe that he was kissing Yolda, the sister of Hilda and an equally vicious Demon Maidservant. However, he knew that it was real the moment Yolda decided to deepen the kiss and it began to get even hotter as their arms roamed each other's bodies. By then, the sounds of their soft moans and heavy breathing was filling the silent courtyard.

Yolda pulled away, giving Furuichi a seductive smile. He looked so hot right now. His face was flushed red, his eyes half-lidded, his lips parted slightly as he panted softly. "Wow…" he said softly. He had never thought that his first kiss would be this hot, but he was most definitely not complaining. But before he could do anything, Yolda moved her lips to his ear.

"Let's continue this later, hm?" she whispered in a sultry voice.

Furuichi grinned. "Sure," he said.

For the rest of the party, a lot of people noticed the rather suggestive glances that Furuichi and Yolda were exchanging each other, but they didn't say anything. Not that they needed to know. After all, some things were best left a secret.

That included secret kisses that were as hot and passionate as the one that Furuichi and Yolda shared in the courtyard. As well as the many other secret kisses they exchanged that night, and their little tryst in one of the rooms in the apartment building.


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, so this was an idea that had been in my head for a while and I didn't want to write it immediately, but I eventually couldn't resist, since my inner Ogafuru fangirl wouldn't leave me alone. I do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Warning: this is shounen-ai/boys' love.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 37: Those Two**

**Characters: the Pillar Squad, Furuichi (the subject of their conversation), Oga (also a subject)**

**Pairings: Ogafuru**

**Summary: One evening, the Pillar Squad start talking about the relationship between their contractor and Prince Beel's contractor, and various members discuss certain events that they had witnessed between them.**

The common room of the Pillar Headquarters was filled with activity as various pillar demons conversed with one another, played some games, or just drank and had some snacks. Tonight, there was a small party in the common room, simply as a way for the Pillar Squad to unwind after nearly a month of missions and non-stop training, and all of the demons were more than happy that this was happening.

"This was definitely needed," Hecadoth said as he and Graphel clinked their glasses of beer together before taking a sip.

"So, how's the Human World beer?" Agiel asked.

Hecadoth shrugged as he glanced at the bottle. "It's okay," he admitted. "Though, it's not as strong as a Demon World beer."

"Don't be fooled, if you drink too much of that, you'll become completely hammered," Graphel warned. "I learned that the hard way."

Agiel sighed. "If only Furuichi were able to come tonight," she said, pouting slightly. "He would have so much fun here! Why couldn't he come?"

"'Cause Oga Tatsumi decided to keep him hostage for tonight," Hecadoth said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He might as well say that he's gonna go out on a date with him tonight, no need to be so childish about it."

At this, Graphel stared at Hecadoth in surprise. "Wait, take him out on a date?" Graphel repeated in disbelief.

Agiel looked at him in surprise. "You didn't know? Furuichi's been dating Oga for a while now," she told him.

Tiriel happened to overhear this, and she was now both extremely shocked and extremely excited to hear this. "Seriously?!" she almost shouted. This seemed to have caught everyone's attention.

"Oi Tiriel, what are you squealing about now?" Fabas asked. "Don't interrupt a good round of beer pong!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Hecadoth asked, sipping some more beer. "Furuichi and Oga have been together for quite some time now."

The minute he said that, he saw a lot of surprised looks on everyone's faces. He also heard a shout of triumph from Fabas as well as an indignant snarl and curse from Kne as he pulled his wallet out, grudgingly handing some money to Fabas, who was merely grinning smugly. "I totally called it!" she cheered.

A bead of sweat rolled down Hecadoth's head. "Seriously? You were betting on them?"

"You know, I never would've thought they would be together," Laymia said thoughtfully. "Considering their interactions with one another, it's quite surprising to know that they're in a relationship. Even when I had a look at Furuichi's thoughts, nothing really seemed to show anything romantic."

"I thought that Furuichi liked looking at girls!" Wasboga said in surprise. "Since when did he start swinging the other way?"

"Maybe he swings both ways," Xoblah suggested.

Vabam shook his head as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Nah, I bet that he's Ogasexual," he said.

"But what about Oga Tatsumi himself?" Yata wondered. "From the times we've seen him, he's never even shown an interest in anyone."

"I thought he didn't even have an interest in romance!" Graphel added.

"You're wrong, he only has eyes for Furuichi," Ananta said, a small smirk on her face. "He just has his own ways of showing it."

"Well, he could be Furuichisexual, you know?" Quetzalcoatl suggested. "He shows no interest in anyone else other than Furuichi."

"Even then, whenever we saw Furuichi's thoughts about Oga, nothing really did seem, well, 'romantic', you know?" Pamiel said.

Hecadoth smirked. "Believe me, on the day they did get together, I saw Furuichi's thoughts," he said. "He actually was thinking that Oga and I looked similar."

Several demons looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, how the hell do you and Oga Tatsumi look alike?!" Schethalim asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently, we have a similar air of intimidation, we have a slightly similar build, but the only difference is that I'm not only a demon, but I have long hair," Hecadoth explained. "Not to mention, after we finished defeating some weak punks, he was thinking that Oga looked quite handsome when standing victoriously over his enemies."

_Hecadoth rolled his eyes as he heard Furuichi thinking about Oga and stealing glances at him from the corner of his eye. 'You know, Oga does look kind of hot when looking like that...' Furuichi was thinking._

"_Oi, lieutenant," the demon spoke, making Furuichi jump. "You do realize that I can hear what you're thinking." He sighed. "Why don't you just tell him that you like him already?"_

"_What?!" Furuichi was mortified to hear this. He never expected Hecadoth to be hearing this! "D-Don't tell me-"_

"_Oh, I heard it," Hecadoth told him nonchalantly. "You like Oga Tatsumi, don't you?"_

"_N-No, i-i-it's not like that!" Furuichi stammered hastily in denial. "It was just a random thought, that's all!"_

"_You've been thinking that for quite some time now, lieutenant. I'm not a fool," Hecadoth said. "Besides, if you didn't like him, why do you keep on trying to glance at him while fighting?"_

"_Well, what makes you think that I like him?!" Furuichi countered._

_Hecadoth rolled his eyes again. "Well, you've always been by his side no matter what the situation was," he started. "And, if I'm correct, you chose to accompany him to that school full of punks, even though you could've gone to a better one. Finally, whenever he's had no shirt on, you always stare." He smirked. "Don't even try to deny it now."_

_Furuichi just couldn't argue against him now. Hecadoth was right. Knowing this, he sighed. "Okay, I do like him," he admitted. "But I don't know how I should tell him, or whether he'll believe me?"_

"_Why are you so nervous?" Hecadoth asked him. "Just be blunt about it and don't hesitate."_

_Furuichi seemed surprised at this. "Why are you helping me?" he asked. "I thought you hated Oga."_

"_Even if I hate him, I won't stop you from dating him if you're in love with him," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Well, am I free now?"_

"_Oh, yeah…" Furuichi mumbled as he removed the tissues._

Hecadoth folded his arms across his chest. "And that's how it went," he finished.

Fabas raised her hand as a grin crossed her face. "I definitely know what you mean when you said that Furuichi always stares at Oga when he's shirtless!" she said. "One time, I was summoned to beat up some weakass humans and at some point, the contractor's shirt got destroyed, and Furuichi was just _checking him out_!" She laughed. "Like, he was blushing and trying not to look, but failing badly! Hell, I saw Furuichi's thoughts and he definitely wanted to be all over Oga so badly!"

"Well… we didn't need to know that, Fabas," Yshiel told her, looking slightly flustered.

At that moment, Salamander snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Speaking of that, I do recall seeing both Furuichi and the contractor together at that amusement park, Ishiyama Land, when we were there with Master En," he said. "We had gone for the Rice Boy show there, and we saw those two sitting together with Master Beel, and it seemed like the contractor was constantly invading Furuichi's personal space for his own amusement."

"Speaking of the contractor," Agiel interjected. "Once when I was just walking through the streets of Ishiyama, I ran into him, and he was holding flowers!" She giggled. "He wanted to give Furuichi flowers and he even asked me if he should get him the ones he had!"

"_Oi, you're Agiel, right?" Oga asked as Agiel stopped walking and turned to face him. "Do you think roses will work?" He showed her the red roses he had._

_Agiel tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's this about?" she asked. She was a bit confused that Oga Tatsumi was actually asking her for help with something._

_Oga averted his eyes. "Well, I'm just trying something!" he insisted. "It's not like there's any other reason!"_

_Agiel peeked closely at Oga and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a slight red blush staining his face. No. Way. Oga Tatsumi was actually blushing! _

_She couldn't help but giggle lightly. Who would've thought that Oga could be so adorable when blushing? In fact, who would've thought that Oga was a tsundere as well?_

"_Aww, are you trying to impress Furuichi?" she teased. _

"_Shut up!" Oga snapped. "Will they work or not?!"_

_Agiel shrugged. "How should I know?" she asked. "I'm not his girlfriend. Why don't you see for yourself?" She giggled as she ran off. "See ya!"_

Agiel smiled. "Furuichi told me about the flowers that night," she said, laughing slightly. "He was blushing as he held them, it was so cute! They really are such cute boyfriends!" A small smirk crossed her face. "Not to mention, I saw them kissing after their date."

"Seriously?!" Schethalim asked, looking surprised.

"Furuichi was the one who kissed first," she said.

Hecadoth snorted. "Oh, that's nothing," he said. "Believe me, you haven't been around when there's not many people around."

"Oh?" Nearly all the pillar demons looked eager to hear about this.

Naga nodded in agreement as a rare smile crossed his face. "When there aren't so many people around, you'll see quite the displays of PDA," he agreed.

Tiriel snapped her fingers. "I know what you're talking about! Pamiel and I saw it once!" she said.

Pamiel smirked. "So, at some point, Tiriel and I had gone to the local waterpark just to hang out, and since it was evening, there weren't too many people around. Anyways, we were just hanging near one of the pools and talking, but we heard some heavy breathing coming from the pool. So we looked, and we saw Furuichi and the contractor in the water and making out quite passionately up against the wall!" She glanced at Tiriel. "Am I right?"

"Yeah!" Tiriel laughed. "They were all over each other, like it looked like they were about to start doing each other right then and there! We even have the picture to prove it!" She took out her Demon World communication device, selected the picture, and showed it to all of them.

Agiel reached for the device in an attempt to grab it. "Let me have it!" she said excitedly.

Tiriel laughed. "I'll send it to you," she said.

"Well, are you gonna try and blackmail either of them with it?" Basilisk asked, taking a drag of his cigar.

"Don't bother trying to," Hecadoth told them. "Neither of them will get affected."

Pamiel looked at them in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked.

A wry smile crossed Hecadoth's face. "Well, at some point, Furuichi was supposed to be training with me, but he was very late in coming, and I got pretty pissed so I went to his quarters to see what was taking him so long." He chuckled slightly. "They were going at it like rabbits. That's all I can say."

"Whoa," Graphel laughed, looking at his comrade with both pity and amusement. "Did they even notice?"

"Only the contractor," Hecadoth laughed. "He just gave me this shit-eating grin before I left."

Elim timidly raised her hand. "Um… I don't know if this counts, but when I saw Furu-sama and the contractor together, and it looked like the contractor touched Furu-sama's butt."

"Oh yeah, the contractor does like checking out Furuichi's ass a lot," Agiel laughed. "And grabbing it."

Laymia nodded slowly. "It's actually quite strange," she said. "Despite the interactions we've seen between them so far, they have a strong relationship that's started from their friendship. Personally, I think they are meant for each other. Even their human friends can see it."

"Well then, you know it's real when both humans and demons can agree on how they act around each other!" Graphel joked, which earned some laughs.

At that moment, Laymia glanced at the clock. "Oh my," she said. "It's quite late, and we'll have to train tomorrow. So, enough talk about Furuichi and the contractor, we have early morning training tomorrow."

"I still can't believe that we actually sat around like a bunch of teenage girls and talked about Furuichi and the contractor," Hecadoth muttered to himself.

"Again, you know it's real when it makes you want to discuss it for hours with your friends, am I right?" Agiel teased, and Hecadoth and some other demons laughed.

Even though it was kind of fun to talk about Furuichi and Oga's relationship together, the pillar demons now wanted to find out more about their relationship from Furuichi himself. As they all returned to their quarters for the night, all the demons made a mental note to ask Furuichi about his relationship with Oga the next time they met. They definitely couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.


	38. Chapter 38

**This is kind of a buildup towards the story where the Xenomorph Queen comes in, along with some references to both _Alien _and _Aliens, _so I hope you enjoy! And to Devlin Dracul, I'll do my best to try and pair Furuichi up with Isabella and Satura!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 38: Betrayed**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel, OC**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel are trapped in the hive of the same hellbeasts Furuichi had encountered a while ago. In their attempt to escape, they discover that they were lured there by a third party, someone they thought was their ally. **

"So, how come we have to meet with Jabberwock for our mission today?" Furuichi asked Hecadoth and Agiel as they ate breakfast this morning.

"Well, there's a special mission that we have been requested to take, and we have to meet the client who sent the mission," Hecadoth explained. "Though, I am finding it strange that this person wanted us specifically for this."

"It should be fine, right?" Agiel asked.

Before either of them could say anything else, Basilisk approached their table. "Oi, you three," he ordered, getting their attention. "Leader wants to meet you for your mission right now."

The three of them went to the meeting hall where the demon commander would be waiting to discuss the mission. When they reached the meeting hall, however, they were surprised to see another man standing there beside Jabberwock. The man was wearing a suit and he had long brown hair and dark eyes.

"You wished to speak with us?" Hecadoth asked, giving a respectful bow.

Jabberwock gestured to the man. "This is Samael," he started. "He's gonna be going with you guys on your mission, since he wishes to give you some guidance for this." He waved his hand. "Now, good luck, and don't fail this mission."

On their way out of the headquarters, Agiel started speaking. "So Samael, what's going on?" she asked.

"Right." Samael cleared his throat. "There is a hive filled with some strange hellbeasts that need to be destroyed, since they're wreaking havoc everywhere. I need you to destroy them."

"Okay, but why only the three of us?" Furuichi asked. "This sounds like something that requires full military action."

"He's right," Hecadoth agreed. He raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly suspicious. "What made you think that the three of us could do this?"

To their surprise, they heard a derisive snicker from Samael, and they turned to see him giving them a condescending look. "Is this seriously the reaction that I'm getting from two of the strongest Pillar demons and their Lieutenant?" he mocked.

Hecadoth's lips curled into a snarl. "Say that again," he dared, his voice sounding deadly.

"Maybe you aren't cut out for this mission," Samael continued. "I chose you because I was confident that you could do this alone. But maybe I was wrong. You're nothing but weaklings as it seems."

At that, Hecadoth and Agiel had their weapons drawn and aiming at him, glaring and snarling fiercely. However, Furuichi held his hand out, stopping them as he also glared at Samael.

"Knock it off, Samael," he ordered, internally surprised at the sternness in his voice. "You wanted us personally to do this mission, so we're doing so. But we won't tolerate any of your snarkiness, okay? Or else you can forget about having us do this mission."

Samael merely looked unfazed as he pursed his lips. "My bad," he said. "Let's keep going."

While Agiel and Furuichi tried to move on from this, the seed of doubt had already been planted in Hecadoth's head. He could sense that something was wrong, but he decided not to say anything.

It wasn't long before they reached the hive that Samael was talking about. Hecadoth and Agiel looked at the hive in surprise, never having seen anything like it before. However, Furuichi was stunned. This... This looked so similar to the one that he had encountered with Jabberwock's platoon!

"The hell is this?" Hecadoth wondered.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Samael demanded. "Let's go!"

They slowly entered the hive, and were surprised at how hot it was. The inside of the hive looked especially strange, but they didn't see any creatures yet, much to their surprise.

"Geez, it's so hot in here..." Agiel sighed, wiping some sweat away from her forehead.

Furuichi looked around cautiously, trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut as they continued walking. "You know, this looks a lot like something I saw on a mission with Jabberwock's platoon," he said softly.

"Seriously?" Hecadoth asked. "Did it look like this?"

"Yeah, actually," Furuichi said. He then glanced ahead at Samael. "Oi, do you know where we're going?" he asked.

"Well of course, human," Samael responded derisively.

Before Furuichi could say anything else, his attention was drawn to the sounds of something opening up. They all turned only to see a large egg slowly unfurling open, and Hecadoth and Agiel immediately pulled out their weapons as they watched it cautiously.

At that moment, a large, spider-like creature crawled out of the egg and started scuttling towards Furuichi, who stepped back in shock. _What the hell is this?!_

The thing suddenly lunged at him, aiming for his face, and Furuichi stumbled back in alarm. "What the-?!" he nearly shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!" A blast of demonic energy suddenly struck the creature and destroyed it. Furuichi turned to see Hecadoth holding his palm out at the remains of the thing, glaring at it.

"What the hell was that?!" Hecadoth demanded as Agiel helped Furuichi get up.

Before Samael could say anything, they suddenly heard the sounds of low, unearthly snarls coming from all around them. Instinctively, they all moved closer to each other before getting into defensive stances, waiting for whatever was coming for them.

At that moment, they saw a hideous, grinning creature lunging out from the shadows of the tunnel they were in. Landing in front of them, both Hecadoth and Agiel were completely dumbfounded by the creature that was hissing and snarling viciously. It had a strange, elongated head, a set of inner jaws, sharp claws and a tail, and features that didn't even look anything close to either a human or a demon.

Furuichi was stunned. "This… This is the same thing that I encountered with Jabberwock's platoon!" he said in shock.

The creature lunged at them, letting out an ugly snarl, only for Hecadoth to grab it and throw it into the walls of the cave. He then destroyed it with a blast of demonic energy before it could get up and attack him again. Meanwhile, Furuichi and Agiel were fighting back to back against some other creatures that had decided to attack. Furuichi managed to strike some with the end of the halberd that he was using, and Agiel was using her agility to avoid the creature before destroying it with a blast of demonic energy.

However, it seemed like the numbers were endless, and they were slowly starting to realize this too. "There's too many!" Samael told them. "Let's just get out of here!"

"Let's retreat!" Hecadoth shouted to Agiel and Furuichi.

"Got it!" Agiel shouted back.

The four of them ran hastily through the tunnel, trying to find their way back when Samael suddenly fell down after tripping on some rocks. Hecadoth, Agiel, and Furuichi turned back to see him holding his ankle, the creatures not too far behind them. Even then, they still had enough time to help him get up and continue escaping.

"Go ahead!" Samael called. "I'll be fine!"

"You idiot, you're gonna be killed by those things!" Agiel shouted.

"I'll be okay, just go before they get you!" Samael shouted back.

Agiel was about to protest this again when Hecadoth stepped in. "Those things are coming after us, we have to keep going!" he told her.

Agiel just nodded reluctantly before she, Hecadoth, and Furuichi ran ahead, trying to find the way they had come in. Unfortunately, that was a long way off, but fortunately, they saw a nearby cave to hide in. "Let's hide in there!" Furuichi said.

The three of them quickly ran into the cave before Hecadoth and Agiel knocked down some boulders to barricade the entrance. Outside, they could hear the angered snarls and screeches from the creatures, but they slowly faded away. However, they knew better than to go out. They would wait a while before judging whether it was safe to leave, and if it were, they would find an alternate way out.

Even though he was trying to stay calm, Furuichi was panicking on the inside. _Shit, shit, shit_... he thought in panic as he looked around him, moving closer to Hecadoth and Agiel. Right now, all that was running through his mind was the same thing: how the hell did this happen?

"Fuck..." Hecadoth snarled. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"We just have to wait it out, unfortunately," Agiel told him, her tone worried. "Transfer devices are useless in here, they only work when we're standing outside."

As the three of them stood in the cave, they couldn't help but feel as if something was off about this mission.

"You know, something really doesn't feel right," Furuichi mused thoughtfully.

Hecadoth and Agiel turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Agiel asked.

"These creatures… something doesn't feel right about them," he explained. "Do either of you know about those things? Are they a species native to the Demon World?"

Hecadoth shook his head. "No, actually," he said. "We've never seen them before, not even once. We don't even know where they're from."

"Yeah, this is the first time we've ever even heard of them," Agiel agreed. She looked at the structure of the cave, taking in the strangeness of the carvings and the humidity of the place. "See this cave? This doesn't look even remotely close to the habitat of any other demonic species, and it sure as hell isn't anywhere close to the habitats of fauna from the Human World, right?"

Furuichi nodded. "True," he agreed.

Hecadoth glanced at the boulders that blocked the entrance. "I don't know how much longer we have before that gets destroyed," he said. "But we need to figure a way out of here, and quick."

"What about Samael?" Agiel asked.

"We can't do anything about him," Hecadoth said. "As far as we know, he could be dead. We can't take the risk of going further into the hive; you saw what those things are capable of, right?"

At that moment, Furuichi noticed a path that led further within the cave, which was illuminated by the light that was shining through some cracks in the cave. Before he realized, he slowly started making his way down the path to investigate, trying to ignore the slowly growing dread within him. At first, he wondered if he really should be doing something like this, or if this was dangerous and he had to stop. However, his gut told him to keep going further and see what was really there, so he moved forth.

He reached a three-way, with both paths leading to dead ends, but it seemed that the left path had something further down. Furuichi made his way there, and to his utter surprise, he saw what looked like a storage room. … _the hell? _he wondered as he made his way inside to see what was in there.

In the room, he saw what looked like several plans strewn about on a table, as well as some notes on sheets of paper. Even though he didn't mean to, Furuichi glanced down at one of them and saw something suspicious on it, so he immediately grabbed it before leaving the storage room.

Once in the cave, Furuichi took it out and read through it. However, he was completely unprepared for what was written on the sheet.

_Solomon Company Mission #937_

_Retrieve unknown organism and bring back to headquarters. Use live bait; Pillar Generals Hecadoth and Agiel, as well as the human they adore so much. Ensure that organism is intact; all other priorities rescinded; bait is expendable._

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock and horror as he felt his heart beating faster. Him, Hecadoth, and Agiel… they were no more than bait.

Samael had this all planned this out. And he was an agent of the Solomon Company.

"There's a reason for this, you know." Furuichi jolted and turned back to see Samael standing behind him, a slight smirk on his face. Furuichi gritted his teeth as he stormed towards him, grabbing his collar and pinning him against the wall.

"Is that so?!" he growled through his gritted teeth. "I don't wanna hear it, you bastard! You baited us for your own personal gain, you planned to use this… this _thing _to take over the Demon World!" Much to his dismay, Furuichi felt tears in his eyes and he closed them to try and control himself.

"Oi, Furuichi!" Hecadoth called from the distance. "Which way did you go?"

"I'm over here!" Furuichi called. He smirked inwardly. _Good. Let them come and see what this- _His thoughts were cut short as he was suddenly shoved to the ground by Samael. Looking up in shock, he saw the Solomon Company agent sneering at him.

"Looks like I have a little rat to deal with," he drawled. Grabbing Furuichi's collar, he roughly shoved him into the wall, causing Furuichi to let out a groan of pain as his head hit the wall.

Furuichi tried to fight back, but he was suddenly stopped when he felt a hand covering his mouth and nose in an attempt to suffocate him. Eyes widening in shock, he struggled against Samael and fought back, even biting down on his hand to try and break free. However, it was to no avail, but at that moment, Hecadoth and Agiel came upon this. And sure enough, they were stunned.

"You son of a bitch!" Hecadoth snarled as he tackled Samael to the ground, punching him in the face.

As Hecadoth continued to beat up Samael, Agiel went over to Furuichi. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Furuichi gasped slightly as the colour returned to his face and his breathing slowly went back to normal. "S-Samael… he's a Solomon Company agent…" he gasped out. "We… were no more than bait for this… he wanted to have us killed…"

Agiel's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. At that moment, Hecadoth returned to them, roughly shoving a beaten Samael with him. "Get over here, you filthy bastard!" he snarled, kicking him against the wall before tying some ropes around him.

"So, what do we do with him?" Agiel asked, glaring at Samael as she spoke. "Furuichi told me everything. We were no more than bait for his plan."

"Yeah, I heard," Hecadoth said. His lips curled into a snarl. "I say we leave this fucker to rot here right now!"

Agiel looked thoughtful for a moment. "I still don't understand," she said. "Why would he want us specifically? What was his plan exactly?"

Furuichi glared as he spoke. "He chose us because we were the requested bait," he explained. "You two are from the Pillar Squad, and I am the human that you guys seriously adore and would do anything for. So, if I got infected by one of those things, you would take me back to the headquarters to make sure I was treated, only to be killed by whatever was inside of me, and that would kill off the Pillar Squad."

"But why the fuck would he want one of these things?!" Hecadoth demanded.

"For the Solomon Company to take over the Demon World," Furuichi said. "And knowing them, they love to fight dirty to get whatever they want."

Samael chuckled condescendingly. "Pathetic," he said. "I can't believe you're deluding yourselves to believe that I'm the enemy."

Agiel glared at Samael. "You know, I don't know which species is more traitorous. At least you don't see those things fucking each other for their own personal gain," she told him in disapproval.

Hecadoth stepped forward, grinning savagely as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright then, it's settled. We waste him," he conceded, grabbing his collar as his eyes glinted with bloodlust. "No offense!" He raised his hand to deliver the death knell, but was stopped by Furuichi.

"No, wait! We have to take him to headquarters!" Furuichi insisted. "The Pillar Squad needs to know about this! And besides," A smirk crossed his face, "let's let the other pillar members deal with him."

Before either of them could say anything, they suddenly heard distant screeches from the creatures. Furuichi glanced behind him. "Let's get out of here!"

"No problem." Hecadoth placed a ball of demonic energy against the wall before striking it with his spear. Much to Furuichi's surprise, this created a hole in the wall, which they all escaped through. To their relief, this led them straight outside of the hive.

"Finally, we're out of here!" Agiel sighed in relief.

"Now, let's go back to headquarters," Hecadoth said, taking out a transfer device. The four of them were immediately engulfed by demonic energy as they were transported back to headquarters, where they were greeted by Laymia.

"How did-" She was cut off upon seeing Samael tied up. "What happened here?" she asked, looking a bit surprised.

"I think we'll let the traitor explain everything to you," Agiel said, smirking slightly as Hecadoth kicked him over.

"Try suffocating our lieutenant now, you bastard!" he snarled.

Laymia looked rather surprised, but nevertheless, she still nodded. "Very well then." She grabbed him by the ropes before forcing him on his feet. "Alright now, let's go."

As Laymia made her way to the interrogation room with Samael, Hecadoth and Agiel turned to face Furuichi. "That was pretty clever, the way you managed to figure it out," Hecadoth praised him.

Furuichi smiled slightly. "Thanks," he thanked. The smile slowly disappeared from his face, however. "Although, I have a feeling that this is far from over."

"Yeah," Agiel agreed. "Now that we've found that the Solomon Company has something to do with this, it's gonna get a lot more dangerous, I feel."

"It doesn't matter," Hecadoth said. "All I know is that the Solomon Company is gonna pay dearly for what they've done."


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Since I've started university, I've been quite busy, so I had no time to work on this. Anyways, here's the chapter where they destroy the nest once and for all! I hope you enjoy!**

**PS: To Devlin Dracul, I intentionally created Samael to be like Burke (the guy who screws Ripley over) from _Aliens_, as well as Ash from _Alien_. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 39: Queen**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: After retrieving information about the strange creatures from Samael, it is now up to Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel to go to the real hive of said creatures and destroy the eggs and the queen.**

A few days had passed since the mission that Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel had gone on and discovered that they were not only baited by a Solomon Company agent, but they also discovered that the Solomon Company was responsible for bringing those creatures to the Demon World in the first place, so they were responsible for the deaths of quite a few people.

"I still can't believe it…" Furuichi said at breakfast. "How could the Solomon Company even _do _something like this?"

"Because they're a corrupt organization that's done a lot of shit in the past," Hecadoth said, still very pissed off about Samael trying to hurt Furuichi. "But what really pisses me off is how he explained his actions during interrogation." A disbelieving look crossed his face. "'Bad call?!' Several innocent civilians are dead because of both his and the Solomon Company's actions!"

"Yeah, and to top it all off, this whole thing started because they decided to unleash a strange egg that created these… things," Agiel agreed. She then turned to Hecadoth. "But Heca-chan, you need to learn to keep your anger under control during interrogations, otherwise the subject could use it against you."

Furuichi shuddered internally as he remembered what had happened, since he had seen it from outside the interrogation room. Both Laymia and Hecadoth had decided to interrogate Samael at the same time, and he had watched the whole process to see how it was done. However, when Samael was confessing, he was being so sickeningly smug and unrepentant about it, even having the nerve to say that it was no more than a 'bad call'. That had enraged Hecadoth, who just _snapped_.

To be honest, seeing Hecadoth that angry was almost as scary as seeing a pissed off Oga. His eyes were burning with a fiery rage and he probably would've murdered Samael if Laymia and several other pillar demons hadn't intervened. However, it was because of them that they managed to find out where the source was, and how to destroy those creatures once and for all.

"So, what's gonna happen to Samael?" Furuichi asked.

"He's gonna be arrested," Agiel said. "We're gonna make sure he gets the worst."

Furuichi nodded. "But now what's gonna happen?" he asked.

Hecadoth sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "The three of us are gonna have to find the location of this nest and destroy it all," he said. "Well, at least we know where it is now. But we're seriously gonna have to arm ourselves with some strong weapons."

They made their way to the weapons room, where they saw the flamethrowers infused with Salamander's fire. "Let's take those," Agiel suggested.

"We should," Furuichi said. "Those things are pretty damn lethal to those creatures."

"Anything else that should be taken?" Agiel asked.

"Yes, actually." They turned and saw Laymia standing by the door, a strange cylindrical device next to her. The device was covered with explosives and had a digital clock on it, as well as two green wires.

"Laymia-chan?" Agiel asked in surprise.

"Is that a bomb?" Hecadoth asked.

Laymia nodded. "Salamander and Quetzalcoatl have been working on this for a while, but I do believe I finally found a use for it," she said. "To detonate it, you'll have to connect the green wires to the hard port underneath the timer. Once it's active, you have at least fifteen minutes to reach minimum safe distance, and when it explodes, it'll be an explosion the size of the Human World country of Russia." She then handed them a small rectangular device with a button on it. "This will show you how long you have left. Once you've reached outside the nest, press the button. It'll detonate the bomb."

While Furuichi took the little remote, Hecadoth took the bomb, giving a bow to Laymia. "Thank you," he thanked.

"You're welcome," she said. "Please be safe. I wish you all good luck."

"We'll do our best!" Agiel promised.

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to reach the nest, which was located in an old cave on the outskirts of Vlad's Haunt, of all places. Just like the previous habitat they had gone into, this nest had the same unearthly, eerie atmosphere, but it was a lot larger than the habitat.

"So… this is it?" Agiel asked.

"Definitely," Hecadoth said. He turned to Furuichi. "You ready for this?"

Furuichi reluctantly nodded. "Y-Yeah…" he said.

"By the way, where should we place the bomb?" Agiel asked.

"I think we should plant it in the center of the nest," Furuichi said. "Therefore, when it explodes, it'll spread outwards and destroy the surroundings."

"That's a good idea," Hecadoth agreed. "Alright then, let's go."

Getting their flamethrowers ready, the three of them made their way towards the nest, entering through a hole. When they entered, they were surprised at how humid it was inside. It was dark, and the atmosphere was sinister and foreboding. They could even hear the sounds of the creatures crawling everywhere, as well as their menacing hisses. Furuichi felt a chill running through his spine as they continued walking.

"Where are those things?" Agiel wondered.

Hecadoth looked around at the walls, and he could see faint outlines within. "Those things are able to blend in with their surroundings," he said. "I can kind of see them on the walls, but it's faint." He looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I'm trying to figure out where the center of this damn place is right now."

"Maybe where the ruler of the nest is," Furuichi suggested. "And possibly, the eggs."

"Could be," Agiel agreed.

The trek through the nest was tense and quite stressful, to be honest. After all, they were surrounded by dangerous, lethal creatures that weren't even attacking them, just watching. If it did hiss at them, all they did was send a blast of fire at them, forcing them to retreat. This confused Furuichi greatly.

"I don't get it," he said. "Why aren't they just attacking?"

Hecadoth had figured it out, however, and he felt a quiet horror settling in his stomach. "Those things are toying with us," he realized. "They can kill us whenever they feel like it, but they're just watching us at the height of fear because they enjoy it."

"Seriously?" Agiel asked, looking stunned.

A look of utter shock crossed the demon's face as he realized another thing. "Then that means… those civilians who've been attacked by those creatures…" Hecadoth closed his eyes, trying not to think too much about it. "Fuck… who knows what those things have done to them?"

Furuichi was completely horrified at that. What could those creatures have done to them? He didn't want to even imagine.

At that moment, they reached a dark area within the nest, where they saw several eggs. It was just like Furuichi had predicted. This was indeed the center of the nest. Furuichi glanced at Hecadoth. "We're here," he said. "This is the center."

Hecadoth nodded. "Let's get this over with," he said.

As he placed the device on the ground, Agiel and Furuichi stood around him with their flamethrowers ready in case they were ambushed. Hecadoth found the two green wires and moved them upwards before finding the port where they were supposed to connect to. Once he connected them, a red light started to flash at the top of the cylinder, illuminating their surroundings. At the same time, the timer turned on, displaying '15:00' before starting to count down.

When that happened, Furuichi heard a ping from the smaller device in his pocket, and saw that the countdown had started. "Okay, it's set now!" Agiel said, looking relieved.

"Let's get the fuck outta here then!" Hecadoth said, equally relieved.

Unfortunately, the red light had alerted those creatures, and the three of them were surrounded. However, this didn't faze them, as they all used their flamethrowers to destroy more than half of them before fleeing quickly.

"They're gonna try and attack us now, so let's move fast!" Hecadoth told them.

However, before they could do anything else, they all stopped in shock. Just a few feet away from them was an egg, but that wasn't what shocked them. It was that the egg was freshly laid. The three of them looked up and saw a large egg sac, and they followed it with their eyes. It went further and further before finally reaching the source. And when they saw it, they were stunned speechless.

Right before them was one of those creatures surrounded by several eggs, but it was huge. It looked like a cross between a large spider and a praying mantis with no eyes, vicious teeth and claws, and an eerie grin.

"What… the hell… is that?" Agiel asked, her eyes wide.

"The queen of the nest," Hecadoth said, stunned.

Staring at them, the queen hissed viciously before two smaller creatures menaced forward from either side of her to attack. However, before they could attack, Furuichi held out his flamethrower and sent them a warning blast, forcing them to retreat. Agiel glanced to the side and noticed an escape into another tunnel, but it would get them out on time.

Seeing that there was no point in attacking them, the queen let out another hiss before gesturing to the exit. However, the three of them continued eyeing her warily as they slowly made their way to the exit, still holding their flamethrowers.

Just as they were leaving, however, Hecadoth saw that one of the eggs near them had unfurled. Upon seeing that, he snapped. Giving the queen a look that said, 'That's it, you're dead', he sent out a blast of fire at the eggs, burning a good majority of them. The queen let out an angry screech as he did so, but he didn't care. Afterwards, he sent a blast of demonic energy at it, hitting the creature in the face before they finally turned to flee.

"What the hell was that for?!" Furuichi shouted as they ran. "Now the queen's gonna chase us!"

"I don't care!" Hecadoth snarled. "We're almost out of here anyways!" He turned to Furuichi. "How long do we have left?!"

Furuichi pulled out the small device. "Ten minutes!" he shouted.

Not far from behind them, they heard the angered screech of the queen, forcing them to run faster as Agiel sent another blast of fire back. Fortunately, they managed to make it out safely, running as far away as they could from the nest.

"Detonate it! Now!" Hecadoth shouted.

"No need to tell me!" Furuichi said, slamming the button as hard as he could.

Right then, a large explosion of fire consumed the nest, creating a loud roaring noise as smoke surrounded the fires. Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel squinted and covered their eyes as dust flew everywhere. The large explosion lasted for a while before eventually dying down, and when it died down, there was nothing left of the explosion.

The three of them were breathing heavily as they stared at the place where the nest once was. "It's all over," Hecadoth said, relieved.

"Finally!" Agiel sighed.

Furuichi wiped his forehead. "Let's go back now," he said.

* * *

"Did you destroy the nest?" Laymia asked. They had reached the area where the holding cells were, which was where Laymia was. Near her was Samael in his cell.

"Every last bit of it, including the eggs," Furuichi said.

Upon hearing that, Samael looked furious. "What?!" he nearly shouted. "Do you know how much we could've made from those creatures?!"

"Save it, you bastard!" Hecadoth barked, glaring at him. "We've saved a lot of civilians by destroying the nest, and possibly the entire Demon World!"

Laymia glared at Samael. "He's right," she said. "We don't even know where they're from, but it was your Solomon Company that illegally introduced them here, and those creatures already took so many innocent lives." She turned her back to him. "I'd like to see you trying to explain that to the Great Demon Lord."

As the four of them left the holding cells, Hecadoth turned to smile at Furuichi. "Good job, lieutenant," he praised. "It was your strategy and thinking that really helped us out in destroying the nest."

Furuichi felt his face heat up from embarrassment. Really, the Pillar Squad's fondness for him never failed to catch him off guard each time. "N-No problem," he mumbled. "I just have a question, though. You were taking this quite personally, Hecadoth. Why?"

"Furuichi-kun's right," Agiel agreed. "Something wrong, Heca-chan?"

Hecadoth sighed. "The way those creatures had killed those innocent civilians, and the fact that it was the damn Solomon Company that initiated it…" He ran a hand through his hair. "See, my own family was killed because of foul play from an outside party that was very corrupt. Like Samael, they had said that it was a 'bad call'. Sure, I may have been young when it happened, but it seriously pissed me off."

Furuichi nodded slowly. No wonder Hecadoth was so vicious throughout the mission and when interrogating Samael. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No need," Hecadoth said, smiling wryly. "The mission's done, and that's what matters."

Furuichi smiled. He was glad that this was all done as well, and that Hecadoth seemed to have moved forward from what happened in his past. This mission was probably the most stressful one for him, and he was so relieved that this was all over. Now that those things were gone, he hoped he would never have to see them again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey ****everyone, I'm so sorry for the late update again. I've been pretty busy, but I've somehow managed to finish this one off and publish it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 40: The Coach from Hell**

**Characters: Furuichi, Oga, Baby Beel, Jabberwock, Nanami Shizuka, Izuma Kaname**

**Pairings: None**

**Summary: When Jabberwock is, for some reason, hired to be a substitute gym teacher for St. Ishiyama, Furuichi ultimately learns that demons should **_**never **_**teach gym classes.**

Today was an unusual day for the 3rd-year students in St. Ishiyama. For some reason, they were having two new students in their physical education class, specifically, two students from the Ishiyama classroom. And to top it off, their gym class was going to be taught by a substitute teacher, since their current one was out of town.

"Oi, Furuichi," Oga said as he, Furuichi, and Baby Beel entered the gym. "Why are we joining the St. Ishiyama gym class again?"

Furuichi gave Oga a panicky look. "Isn't it obvious?!" he retorted. "We have to be here, otherwise who knows what's gonna happen! Especially considering that _he _out of all people is a substitute teacher…" He shuddered.

"Dabu…" Baby Beel agreed, also looking alarmed.

When they entered the change rooms to change into their gym uniforms, however, they were met with looks of surprise from the other male St. Ishiyama students, who were all changing into their gym clothes. "Oi, aren't you those guys from Ishiyama?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, it's Oga Tatsumi and his kid," another said.

Izuma Kaname, the leader of the Six Horsemen and former class president, approached the two of them, also with a look of surprise on his face. "Oga-kun? Furuichi-kun?" he asked, slightly confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with your own group? What's going on?"

Furuichi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Ahh… well, you see… have you heard about how you're having a substitute teacher for gym?" he asked.

Izuma nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, we have," he said. "Kuramoto-sensei already told us that he was going to Kyoto for his sister's wedding."

"Well, I know the guy who's subbing for you, so I decided to come here to make sure he doesn't go too overboard," Furuichi explained.

"I see." Izuma then turned to Oga. "What about you, Oga-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? I'm here 'cause I want to, you got a problem with that?" Oga asked, frowning at him.

"Never mind that, but what do you mean, 'overboard'?" another student interrupted.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Furuichi's head, but he was saved from having to explain himself when Izuma told them to leave if they were done. Since all the other students were done changing, the change rooms were completely empty, allowing Oga and Furuichi to change into their gym uniforms. Once they had finished changing, Oga and Furuichi went into the gym, where they were met with surprise and confusion from the girls this time.

This time, the former vice president, Nanami Shizuka, approached them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I just happen to know the guy who's gonna be your substitute teacher, so I've come here to make sure he doesn't go too overboard," Furuichi explained, laughing nervously.

Shizuka frowned slightly. She wasn't sure if she was liking what she was hearing. "Okay, who is our substitute teacher, and how do you know him, Furuichi-kun?" she asked.

"Er…" Furuichi was at a loss of words. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to them without revealing the truth about their substitute gym teacher. "Well, you see…"

However, he never got the chance to say what he wanted to, as he suddenly felt a sudden, heavy pressure that was no doubt, demonic energy. He hissed slightly as the doors to the gym doors burst open forcefully. Upon seeing the substitute, all the students were stunned speechless, Furuichi was just as terrified, while Oga was pretty confused.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Jabberwock. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, some gray track pants, and he towered over everyone, glancing at his surroundings.

"Wait… Jabberwock is the substitute?" Oga asked, looking completely surprised.

Furuichi sighed. "I have a really bad feeling about this…" he mumbled. _But still, why was Jabberwock out of all people chosen?!_

"Yo," Jabberwock greeted as he approached them, his expression and tone indifferent. "The name's Jabberwock, and I was hired here as what you humans call a 'substitute' teacher for your gym class."

Everyone was silent as they took in what he had to say. Then again, they were too stunned to even say anything. With the exception of Izuma, nearly all of them were white with fear and shock as they stared at Jabberwock.

"Who… Who is this guy?"

"I've never seen him before…"

"He does not look like a gym teacher at all!"

"I'm scared…"

Furuichi blanched slightly as he saw Jabberwock's eyebrow twitching in irritation as he listened to the students asking each other these questions in pure fear. Right then, Jabberwock glared at the entire class. "Will you _shut up, you brats?!_" he practically roared, shutting them up.

Izuma raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Furuichi. He wasn't having a good feeling about this either, the same could be said about Shizuka. She was just staring at Jabberwock in stunned surprise. _This _was the guy whom Tora took on alongside Oga? No wonder he had been beaten so badly! The guy looked like he could take on an entire army!

One of the male students raised his hand. "Er… sir…?" he asked, stammering nervously. "What are we supposed to do right now?"

"Right." Jabberwock glanced down at the sheet that had the instructions as to what to do today. The first thing they were supposed to do was to run fifteen laps around the gym. However, that didn't seem like enough to Jabberwock. Compared to what the Pillar Squad did as their regular exercises, this was rather pathetic.

"So, this says that you have to run fifteen laps around your gym," Jabberwock said. "But that's really pathetic and lame. I mean, _fifteen _laps?! That's hardly enough! Instead, you're going to run five hundred laps around the gym, without stopping!"

Furuichi's jaw dropped open in stunned shock upon hearing that, while Oga's eyes widened in surprise. Even the students looked absolutely appalled and horrified. _Five hundred _laps?! That was impossible!

"Is this guy serious?!"

"Five hundred laps?!"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"That's impossible!"

Jabberwock shut them up immediately with his death glare. "Anyone who complains will have to do five hundred push-ups, got it?! So get your asses moving now!" he barked.

"Yessir!" Everyone shouted at the same time, saluting to him. A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead as he watched all the students start their laps. He had a really bad feeling about this for some reason. It was physically impossible for them to run five hundred laps, and they had other things to learn, not just warm up laps and exercises.

"Er… Jabberwock?" Furuichi asked tentatively. "Don't you think that five hundred laps is a bit too much for them?"

Jabberwock scowled at Furuichi. "The fuck do you mean?"

"Well… they're human, and they're not used to doing that many laps," Furuichi explained. "And they have other things to learn, right? Besides, I don't think they'll be able to do five hundred laps, they'll all collapse from exhaustion."

"Let's just wait and see for now," Jabberwock said. "We'll see if they can really handle it."

_They're not gonna last very long. I can tell. _Furuichi thought in dismay.

Sure enough, around thirty laps in, everyone was starting to wear out. Shizuka panted heavily as she wiped some sweat away from her forehead. "I… I don't know… how much longer… I can last…" she said tiredly, coughing slightly.

"This… is way too much!" a student groaned in pain.

"I can't take it anymore…"

"Is it over yet?"

"I swear, this guy's a demon!"

Furuichi glanced over at Jabberwock. "Oi, they're burning out!" he told the demon. "Let them stop!"

"Huh? They've barely done thirty!" Jabberwock said.

"But that's enough!" Furuichi insisted. "They still have the rest of school to finish today! You're gonna wear them out if you don't let them stop!"

Jabberwock inhaled deeply as he reluctantly conceded. "Alright, that's enough for now!" he barked.

Everyone sighed in relief as they stopped running, some of them even collapsing onto the floor. Jabberwock acted like he didn't notice as he continued speaking. "Okay, so you're apparently doing a unit on aerobics, but I've instead made an obstacle course for you to do. So go outside to the field, 'cause that's where it is!"

Izuma raised an eyebrow. "An obstacle course?" he wondered as they walked outside. However, upon seeing the obstacle course, everyone stopped in stunned shock.

It looked like a military obstacle course from Hell. Or even worse, a trap from a _Saw _movie. Some of the standard obstacle courses were a lot more dangerous, and Furuichi knew immediately that this was one of the things that the Pillar Squad did as training.

"This is a modified version, and a hell of a lot safer than what I normally use," Jabberwock was explaining. "You're all to complete the course, and stop when I say so!"

Oga, Furuichi, and the students were still stunned. _This _was safer than the original one?! Well, there weren't any lethal blades or barbed wire, at least. Even then, that didn't change the fact that their substitute teacher was still damn crazy.

Furuichi rubbed his aching temples. Again, for the hundredth time today, he was having a very bad feeling.

* * *

"Finally, we're done!" Furuichi sighed in relief. It was finally over, with all of the students retreating back to the change rooms in exhaustion, all of them swearing to never come back to gym class again if Jabberwock was teaching.

Once the gym was empty, Jabberwock turned to Furuichi. "Well, how was I?" he asked.

Furuichi blanched slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that. However, Oga saved him from having to answer.

"I don't know who thought it was a good idea to have you teach," he said bluntly.

"Yeah, what he said," Furuichi agreed. "N-No offense."

Jabberwock looked surprised for a moment. "What, so I'm not a good teacher?" he asked. "Maybe I should come again next time to improve, I guess."

"No way!" Furuichi vehemently disagreed. There was no way that he was going to put up with this again, not with Jabberwock as a teacher.


	41. Chapter 41

**This one-shot was inspired by two headcanons I have: Satura is a big fan of horror movies, and all demons absolutely love the _Saw _movies. I then mixed in a bit of Furuichi x Satura, and then this one-shot was born. I hope you enjoy this Furuichi x Satura one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Story 41: Movie Night**

**Characters: Furuichi, Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga, Yolda, Isabella, Satura**

**Pairings: Furuichi x Satura.**

**Summary: When Furuichi is hosting Naga's squad and Lord En's maidservants for the evening, he decides to put a movie on for them. He also decides to try and sit with them and enjoy it, and is surprised to see a certain demon enjoying them. Takes place when Oga is in the Demon World.**

Tonight was supposed to be Furuichi's night in. With his family out of town, and Oga in the Demon World with Hilda and Baby Beel, he was planning on just going to sleep. After all, days of holding the throne for the King of Ishiyama alongside Hanazawa Yuka and Tanimura Chiaki was rather strenuous. Today, he had the help of Fabas in keeping the other delinquents in line. And now that the school day was over, he practically ran all the way home, looking forward to some much-needed sleep.

He had taken a long, hot bath to calm himself down after dinner, and he was now changed into a pair of gray sleep pants and a black night shirt. However, as he left the bathroom, he suddenly heard a knock at the door, which surprised him. He wondered who could be visiting him at this time as he went downstairs to answer the door. Much to his surprise, Furuichi saw Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga, Yolda, Isabella, and Satura at the door.

"What the- What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. This was definitely an unusual group to be hanging out together. And where was Master En?

As if reading his mind, Naga answered his unspoken question. "Well, Master En wished to play video games with Leader, so he's with the rest of the Division," he explained. "The reason why his maidservants are here is because Master En told them to have a free evening."

"And Satura decided to tag along with Naga, Hecadoth and Graphel after seeing that they were going to your place," Isabella added. "Is it the wrong time?" she inquired.

Furuichi sighed. He might as well invite them in, as it would be rude to turn them away. "No, not really," he lied. "You can come in, just give me a few moments to change."

As they entered and removed their shoes, Furuichi hurried back upstairs to change into some jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt before coming back to the living room, where his new guests were sitting. "So, what brings you here?" Furuichi asked. "Oh, can I get you anything?"

"It's fine," Hecadoth told him.

"We were bored and had nothing to do, since Master En wishes to play video games with Jabberwock," Yolda explained.

"So, how are you managing with keeping the throne for Oga?" Hecadoth asked.

Furuichi shrugged. "It's tiring," he said. "But it's thanks to you guys as well as Hanazawa and Tanimura that I'm able to keep things under control so far."

"We're glad to hear that," Naga smiled.

"So," Furuichi started. "Is there anything you want to do?" he asked.

Graphel shrugged. "Dunno, I'm fine to sit and talk," he said.

Right then, Furuichi remembered something. "Oh, by the way, how's Oga doing in the Demon World?" he asked.

"Well, the contractor is doing well in his training," Naga said. "Although, it is said that he is missing you quite terribly, and it's slowly starting to rub off on Master Beel."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, honestly," the demon responded.

Yolda glanced around the living room. "Where's your family?" she asked.

"Ah, they're out of town right now," Furuichi told her.

At that moment, he noticed that Satura was eagerly looking through his collection of movies. "Ooh, Human World movies!" she said cheerily. "These look seriously cool~!"

Furuichi couldn't help but smile upon seeing Satura's excitement. "Satura… you like Human World movies?" he asked.

Looking up at him, she nodded eagerly. "Yeah! They are so cool, especially Human World horror movies!" she told him. "I loved _Ichi the Killer_, it was so awesome!"

Furuichi laughed nervously. _I take it that she likes the gory ones, huh… _"You guys wanna watch a movie?" he offered.

"Sure, why not?" Hecadoth said. "It'd be interesting to see just what a movie in the Human World is like."

Furuichi smiled. He knew that they'd be eager to watch a movie, so he went to where Satura was to see which movie they'd like to watch. "So, which one?" he asked.

Currently, Satura was looking at two movies in her hands: _The Silence of the Lambs _and _Kill Bill_. "Hmm… no, not these," she concluded, putting them away.

Upon seeing that she was having trouble selecting, Furuichi decided to help her out. "Is there a certain kind you'd like to see?" he asked.

"Anything's fine," Hecadoth said, shrugging.

"If there's one with torture and horror, I'm fine with that," Graphel said, smirking.

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's forehead upon hearing Graphel's answer. "Well then…" he trailed off as he searched through his collection, since he had a specific series that he knew that demons would like. "Here it is!" he said as he pulled out a movie box set. On the box set was the image of a familiar puppet as well as the words _Saw: The Complete Collection_.

Hecadoth raised an eyebrow upon seeing the cover. "_Saw_…?" he asked. "What is that?"

"It's a horror series that you might like, because it's full of torture and bloodshed and the like," Furuichi explained. "I don't like the movies much, but Oga bought this and decided to have me keep it in my house, for some reason."

This seemed to pique the demons' interest, especially upon hearing the words 'bloodshed' and 'torture'. Even Naga and Isabella looked quite interested, which surprised Furuichi, but then again, they were demons. "Awesome!" Satura cheered.

"What's it about?" Yolda asked.

"Well, from what I heard, it's about a serial killer who goes after people who don't appreciate their lives, and he puts them in some fucked-up traps where they have to seriously mutilate themselves in order to survive," Furuichi explained. He shuddered. "I tried watching the first movie with Oga, but I ended up hiding under a blanket for the most part."

"Interesting," Isabella noted as Furuichi set everything up. Once he started the first movie, he turned to leave but was stopped by the group of demons.

"Where are you going?" Hecadoth asked.

"Er… I don't think I'll be able to handle it again," Furuichi said nervously. However, he decided that what he was doing was rather rude, so he just grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and sat down on the couch next to Satura. "Oh, fuck it. I have a blanket for when I get scared," he resigned.

Satura giggled at his comment before shushing him, since the movie was going to start. Almost immediately, the demons were watching with interest. However, just the opening scene was enough to send chills through Furuichi's spine, so he hurriedly got up and went to the kitchen with the excuse of getting some snacks for them, not that they noticed. They were already captured by the movie.

Furuichi was purposefully setting some food up in a rather slow manner, just to try and avoid accidentally walking in on a possible death scene. In fact, just as he was pouring a glass of water, he heard the sounds of loud gunshots from the TV, startling him and causing him to drop the glass, much to his dismay.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard from the living room, which alarmed the group of demons seated there. "Oi, lieutenant!" Hecadoth called, worry laced in his voice. "What happened?"

"Ah, nothing! I just dropped a glass of water by accident," Furuichi called back. "I'm okay, though!"

Right then, to his surprise, he heard the sound of the movie pausing and he saw Satura coming into the kitchen. "I'll be back soon!" she called. Turning to Furuichi, she bent down to help him gather up the glass shards. "You okay?" she asked.

"Mm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Furuichi laughed slightly. "Sorry, I just don't handle horror movies too well."

Satura smiled apologetically. "Aw, that's too bad," she said. "Seriously, you don't know what you're missing out on when you skip out on horror movies."

"Well, I'm missing out on a lot of torture, gore, and messed-up killers, which I'm more than happy to miss out on," Furuichi joked.

Satura laughed at the answer. She didn't know he could be this much of a smart-ass. She had to admit, she was rather impressed by his cleverness. As she grabbed a cloth to mop up the spilled water on the floor, Furuichi took a dustpan and brush to sweep up the pieces of broken glass.

"So," Furuichi started speaking as he swept up some pieces of glass. "How's the movie going so far?"

"How is it?" Satura repeated. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there's not much torture and blood, compared to how much I hoped would be in it, but still, the traps are pretty cool and clever. This 'Jigsaw' killer is seriously smart!" She laughed. "Man, if he were a demon, he'd be a pretty sadistic one!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Furuichi's head at that answer. "Er… he's already pretty messed-up as a human," he pointed out. "I don't think I want to know what he'd be like as a demon."

"But still, you have to admit, the fact that he's putting humans into these traps to teach them a lesson about appreciating their lives is pretty clever," Satura continued. "He's such a smart human! And his puppet is so cool!"

Furuichi had to admit, he never thought that Satura would be such a big lover of horror movies. Not that he didn't find it bad or whatever, but it was a slight surprise. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up at her while she continued gushing on about _Saw_. To be honest, just seeing Satura acting all bubbly at the mere mention of a horror movie was quite cute. The way her crimson eyes lit up in excitement as a small blush stained her face was rather adorable. Compared to the sultry Yolda and the elegant Isabella, Satura was petite, coy, bubbly, and tomboyish. Even though Furuichi never thought that a demon wet nurse could be tomboyish, it all added to her charm.

"All done!" Satura declared, interrupting Furuichi's thoughts. He looked up to see that the floor was clean of the water spill and the shards were all gathered in the dustpan. Satura smiled down at him. "Well, I'm going back to finish the movie! See ya~!"

"Sure." Furuichi smiled as he watched her take the tray of snacks and leave the kitchen. He then proceeded to throw away the glass shards into the trash before making his way back to the living room… right during a rather intense scene. Upon glancing at the screen, his mouth opened in shock.

"What the-?! The fuck is on her face?!"

"One of the traps," Hecadoth said as Furuichi slowly sat down onto a chair. "I really like how Jigsaw creates his traps and forces people to appreciate their lives more."

Graphel shrugged. "Eh, I'd prefer it if there were more blood and torture," he commented. "But this is pretty good."

Eventually, the movie came to an end, and the credits started rolling. Still slightly pale from sitting through the rest of the movie, Furuichi turned to the group of demons. "Well…" he started. "How was it?"

"I liked it," Yolda said, smiling slightly. "I think I want to see the rest of the movies now."

"It was awesome!" Satura said eagerly. "Thanks so much for letting us watch this, Furuichi~ It was perfect!"

"N-No problem…" Furuichi trailed off. "Would you like to watch the next one?"

"Maybe after a bit of a break," Isabella said. "That was rather intense."

"I think I really liked the razor wire maze trap," Naga said. "The irony of it was also very clever, especially when considering how the victim ended up in that trap."

"The reverse bear trap was my favourite," Hecadoth said. "Again, it was very well put-together, although I would've liked to see it rip someone's jaw off."

"Honestly? I liked the one with the shotguns," Graphel commented.

Satura grinned. "I loved all the traps, even if there wasn't much bloodshed," she said. "I can't wait to see the rest of the traps!"

For some reason, Furuichi found himself smiling at Satura's eagerness from watching these movies. At that moment, everyone else decided to leave the living room to either get some water or use the bathroom, leaving Satura and Furuichi alone in the living room.

Furuichi decided to use this opportunity to speak to Satura. "You know, I was originally planning on giving these movies away because I really didn't like them, but now that I see how much you like them, I'm keeping them," he told her. "So that the next time you come over, I can play these for you."

Satura was surprised to hear that. She glanced at Furuichi. "Really?" she asked, a small blush staining her cheeks.

Furuichi smiled. "Yeah," he said. "It's kind of cute to see you all excited over horror movies."

At that comment, Satura felt her face heating up even further. Furuichi was seriously cute when he smiled like that, and she had to admit, his willingness to do anything for girls was rather adorable and charming. He was such a gentleman, and it was really cute. This guy really is a gem.

As Furuichi smiled at her, Satura smiled back. Before she realized, she leaned over to plant a short kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but giggle as she saw Furuichi's eyes widen in surprise and a bright red blush stain his cheeks. _How cute… _she thought.

As they watched the rest of the movies, Furuichi felt his eyes growing heavy with sleep. Before he realized, he had placed his head on Satura's lap, much to her surprise.

"H-Hey, Furuichi-" the wet nurse stuttered.

"I'm sleepy…" he mumbled softly, closing his eyes.

Satura smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. She had no idea how he could sleep through movies like the _Saw _movies, but either way, it was so adorable. Running a hand through his silver hair, she smiled. Furuichi really was a one-of-a-kind guy.


End file.
